Cauchemar d'un autre temps!
by mambanoir
Summary: Suite à un malencontreux accident Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise et Severus sont envoyé au moyen-âge et dans d'autres corps, deux d'entre eux vont subir les sévices du seigneur des lieux.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous!**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire qui m'est venue après avoir lu une idée de fic que m'a envoyé fuana, l'histoire n'était pas celle que j'ai écrite mais j'ai gardé la base, le voyage dans le temps et le fait que la personne occupe un autre corps.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me direz si vous voulez la suite.**

**&&&&.**

**Cette histoire est avec mes personnages favoris, HP/DM, BZ/RW, SR/NL, et avec relation homosexuelle, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Assit dans l'herbe Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Neville Longdubat discutaient tranquillement, ils étaient venus se réfugier près du lac pour échapper à Hermione Granger qui voulait les trainer à la bibliothèque pour réviser.

Les trois garçons qui n'avaient aucune envie de potasser, s'étaient rapidement éclipsés dés qu'elle leur avait tourné le dos.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer! Fit Ron après qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissant ai explosé à leur oreilles.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel.

Il avait fait beau toute la journée mais depuis quelques instants, et très rapidement, d'énormes nuages noirs et menaçants avaient recouvert le ciel et des éclairs impressionnants venaient maintenant de se mettre à le zébrer, le vent s'était levé aussi et les arbres étaient agités dans tous les sens.

L'orage qui se préparait allait être particulièrement violent.

« Tu as raison! Approuva Harry qui se leva, aussitôt imité par les deux autres.

Sortant de derrière les fourrés où ils s'étaient planqués, ils aperçurent, pas très loin de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, leur professeur de potion, l'énigmatique et sombre Severus Rogue.

Immobile et bras croisés, le regard pensivement fixé sur l'eau, il se tenait sur la rive et semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

« Je suis sûr qu'il réfléchit à la vacherie qu'il va pouvoir nous faire pendant le cours de demain! Chuchota le rouquin, approuvé vivement de la tête par Neville, les cours avec ce professeur était son cauchemar.

« Chuttt! souffla Harry...allons nous-en avant qu'il nous voit, il est capable de s'imaginer que nous l'espionnons.

Silencieusement et rapidement ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et aperçurent Draco Malfoy et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui arrivaient vers eux.

« Manquait plus que eux! Marmonna le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ignore les! Lui murmura le brun...on fait comme si on les voyait pas.

Mais les Serpentard n'étaient pas du même avis, et dés qu'ils furent à quelques mètres d'eux Draco les héla de son ton nonchalant et dédaigneux.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me voyait pas Potter...je te fais peur?

« Dans tes rêves blondinet! Répliqua aussi sec le brun en s'arrêtant...il arrive souvent que tu me fasse pitié mais peur ça jamais!

Le regard gris du prince des Serpentard devint brusquement aussi noir et orageux que le ciel au-dessus de leurs tête.

Le Gryffondor avait le don de le faire enrager, face à lui il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles Potter! Grinça t-il en sortant sa baguette, Harry en faisant immédiatement autant.

« Tu veux ta raclée Malfoy? S'amusa le brun...je ne vais pas te décevoir et ça ne va me prendre qu'une minute.

Le blond leva le menton avec arrogance et le toisa avec tout le dédain qu'il pouvait.

« C'est pas un binoclard comme toi qui va me faire peur!

Là il tendit sa baguette vers Harry qui fit de même, et ils se défièrent silencieusement du regard, aussi tendus l'un que l'autre.

Ils se concentraient tous les deux, se préparant à attaquer, et l'air autour d'eux sembla vibrer d'une tension magique.

Tous les autres reculèrent prudemment de quelques pas, les entourant à distance.

Severus qui avait entendu les éclats de voix s'était rapproché par curiosité, et il observait la scène avec impassibilité, il n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir, sauf si les choses menaçaient de tourner mal.

Ils en étaient là, à se jauger d'un regard menaçant, chacun cherchant à impressionner l'autre, comme deux coqs de combat, quand un coup de tonnerre d'une puissance sonore phénoménale éclata et les rendit presque sourds.

Dans le même temps, venu tout droit d'au-dessus de leur têtes, un éclair tout aussi puissant déchira le ciel et vint frapper la terre juste entre Draco et Harry.

Il heurta le sol puis parut rebondir tout en se séparant en deux et partit dans deux directions opposées, droit vers le brun et le blond.

Tout se passait si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Les deux éclairs touchèrent les baguettes et un nouveau flux électrique, d'une couleur bleutée, se créa, allant d'une baguette à l'autre.

Quand elles furent reliées il y eut une déflagration aveuglante et une onde de choc percuta tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, les expédiant violemment dans les airs avant qu'ils retombent sur le sol, inconscients.

**&&&&.**

Quand Draco reprit conscience de lui-même il ne comprit rien à ce qu'il vit ni à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

IL se tenait debout devant un miroir à pied, fait de cuivre poli, et l'image qu'il lui renvoyait le laissa totalement abasourdis.

Et le mot était faible, il ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard.

Ne parvenant pas à assimiler l'image avec sa personne il leva une main incertaine et se toucha le visage, l'inconnue face à lui fit exactement la même chose et il crû être en plein cauchemar.

Il poussa un hurlement.

Le cri vrilla les oreilles de Harry qui eut la sensation d'émerger du néant, et qui sans comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là, se retrouvait assit sur un lit inconnu.

« Qu'est-ce...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant de dos, à l'autre bout de la pièce, une jeune femme responsable du cri qui n'en finissait pas.

Les yeux ronds il sauta sur ses pieds, l'esprit en déroute.

Qui était-elle? Que faisait-il ici? Et d'ailleurs c'était où cet ici?

« POTTER SI C'EST UN DE TES SALES TOURS TU VAS ME LE PAYER! hurla la jeune femme...OU TU TE CACHES?

« Je suis là, et de quoi m'accusez-vous? Je n'ai rien fait! Se défendit aussitôt le brun en se demanda d'où elle le connaissait, lui en tout cas ignorait totalement qui elle pouvait être...qui êtes-vous? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

A sa voix l'interpellée s'était tournée d'un bloc vers lui et il la vit se figer et ouvrir de grands yeux ronds et incrédules en le fixant.

« Potter?...c'est toi?

« Ben...oui! Répondit le brun en s'avançant avec circonspection vers elle, s'arrêtant à une distance prudente...mais vous qui êtes-vous? Répéta t-il.

« C'est moi espèce de crétin, Malfoy! Répondit aigrement la jeune femme, comme si c'était une évidence et tout en comprenant que le brun n'avait pas encore prit conscience que lui aussi n'avait plus la même apparence.

« Malfoy? s'étrangla presque Harry qui en resta stupéfait, puis lentement il la détailla avec suspicion de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? Fit-il avec méfiance...à quoi vous jouez?

Draco haussa les épaules avec agacement.

« Tu ferais bien de venir te regarder dans cet espèce de miroir! Rétorqua t-il avec hauteur tout en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place.

Sourcils froncés le brun hésita une seconde puis s'avança et resta bouche bée devant son reflet.

« Oh merde! Murmura t-il...c'est moi ça?

Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Celui qui lui faisait face semblait plus âgé que lui de trois ou quatre ans, il devait donc avoir dans les 21 ou 22 ans, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, ses mâchoires étaient fermes et volontaires, ses cheveux brun, qu'il portait mi-long, étaient retenu sur sa nuque par un ruban de velours.

Il était torse nu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir, et il pu voir qu'il était bien fait, mince mais avec une musculature bien visible.

Et malgré l'étrangeté de la situation il ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il était beau.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Reprit-il en se tournant vers Draco...où sommes-nous? Et surtout qui sommes-nous?

« Bonnes questions! Ironisa le blond...et j'attends que tu me donnes les réponses.

« Et comment veux-tu que je te réponde? Répliqua Harry...je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Tout en parlant il détaillait la jeune femme avec plus d'attention et un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que t'es drôlement mignon en fille?

Et c'était vrai.

Elle était de taille moyenne, fine, elle possédait de long cheveux d'un très joli blond doré, décoiffés pour l'instant, et qu'elle portait libre sur ses épaules.

Ses grands yeux en amande étaient couleur ambre et les traits délicats de son visage étaient particulièrement harmonieux.

Harry rougit quand son regard arriva au niveau de sa poitrine à peine couverte d'un fin tissus qui laisser allègrement tout deviner de ses formes parfaites.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna Draco en voyant ses joues écarlates.

Puis il baissa les yeux pour suivre la direction de son regard et là il observa avec étonnement les deux globes qui ornaient maintenant son buste et y posa les deux mains dessus, c'était une sensation des plus étrange.

« POTTER SALE PERVERS! Finit-il par réagir.

« Désolé! S'excusa le brun en rougissant de plus belle mais en même temps une question lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

Que faisaient-ils donc tous les deux dans cette chambre et en aussi petites tenues?

Il tourna son regard vers le lit en désordre, ce qui ne laissait guère de doute sur ce qu'avait pu faire le couple il y avait peu, avant de le ramener sur Draco.

Ce dernier avait suivit le même cheminement de pensée et il lui renvoya un regard noir et menaçant.

« Surtout fermes ta gueule Potter, je ne veux rien entendre, aucune allusion, rien...c'était pas nous et le plus important maintenant c'est de comprendre ce qui nous arrive.

« Oui tu as raison! Approuva Harry...euh...peut-être que nous pourrions commencer par nous habiller?

Pour le brun ce fut chose facile, il lui suffit de ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol.

Une chemise qui semblait faite en chanvre, ou en lin, il ne savait pas trop, et par dessus laquelle se rajoutait une sorte de tunique épaisse ouverte sur les côtés.

Il trouva aussi une paire de chaussures en cuir qui lui parurent ridicule avec leurs bouts pointus et relevés, mais comme il n'avait pas le choix il les enfila.

« On dirait des vêtements du moyen-âge! Fit-il.

Draco lui trouva sur le sol une robe longue, en laine, ainsi qu'une longue chemise blanche qui semblait se porter dessous.

Il les ramassa et les leva à bout de bras pour les regarder avec dégoût et dédain.

« Je refuse de porter ces trucs-là, jamais je ne porterais une robe.

« Tu es une f...

Devant le regard meurtrier avec lequel le blond le fusilla Harry préféra se taire.

« Ils ne connaissent pas les armoires ici? Râla Draco en se mettant à farfouiller dans de grands coffres en bois à l'intérieur desquels il dénicha d'autres robes mais aussi des vêtements d'homme.

Cela fit songer au brun qui l'observait qu'ils devaient être en couple.

« Je crois que nous sommes mariés! Annonça t-il un brin amusé.

« **Eux** sont mariés! Rétorqua sèchement le blond qui finissait d'enfiler des vêtements d'homme dans lesquels il flottait...pas nous.

Une fois prêts ils s'approchèrent de la porte et se jetèrent un regard quand même anxieux avant de l'ouvrir.

Qu'allait-ils trouver de l'autre côté?

**&&&&.**

Neville eut l'étrange sensation d'atterrir, c'était inexplicable cette sensation mais c'était pourtant l'effet que ça lui faisait, et quand il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait il se retrouva, dieu seul sait comment, assit à une table tenant une volaille morte dans une main et une poignée de plumes dans l'autre.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, emplis de dégoût, d'horreur, et d'une totale incompréhension.

Il bondit de sa chaise en jetant le poulet loin de lui.

« HARRY, RON! hurla t-il complètement paniqué et ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il faisait là...VOUS ÊTES LA?...AU SECOURS!

**&&&&.**

Le brun, qui venait de doucement ouvrir la porte de la chambre, se figea en dressant l'oreille.

« Tu as entendu? Demanda t-il à Draco qui opina d'un signe de tête...Harry, Ron...ça ne peut être que Neville qui appelle, les autres doivent être là eux aussi.

Il partit en courant le long d'un petit couloir, dégringola un escalier de pierre et déboula dans une pièce vide.

Un feu très agréable flambait dans une grande cheminée et sur un tapis, deux fauteuils à hauts dossiers faisaient face à l'âtre.

Au beau milieu de la pièce trônait une belle table en chêne avec six chaises autour, et de gros coffres de bois poussés contre les murs servaient de rangement.

L'ameublement était réduit au minimum et le brun eut de plus en plus la certitude de se trouver au moyen-âge.

« Harry, Ron...venez m'aider s'il vous plait! Gémit de nouveau la voix...me laissez pas tout seul!

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, une pièce contiguë à celle où il se trouvait et il n'y avait aucune porte de séparation.

C'était en fait la cuisine, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, c'était l'endroit où l'on stockait la nourriture et où les repas étaient préparé avant d'être mit à cuire dans la cheminée.

« Neville? Appela Harry en y pénétrant...c'est toi? Rajouta t-il en apercevant un jeune homme à l'air affolé, et dos collé contre le mur.

« Ne m'approchez pas...qui êtes vous?

« N'aies pas peur, c'est moi Harry! Fit doucement ce dernier avec calme tout en avançant vers lui.

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Neville qui eut l'air encore plus effrayé.

« Menteur, vous n'êtes pas Harry.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est Potter! Intervint Draco qui avait suivit, à sa manière nonchalante...et moi c'est Malfoy.

Contre toute attente, et après un bref silence, un petit rire s'éleva soudain, un petit gloussement qui grandit petit à petit, et explosa brusquement dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

Neville se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol où il resta plié en deux, il riait aux larmes.

Il était en plein rêve ou en plein cauchemar, c'était selon, parce que rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel.

**&&&&.**

« Mais qu'est-ce...

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que faisait-il ici? Comment était-il arrivé là?

Il se trouvait juste devant une maison et ce qu'il voyait le laissait l'esprit vide, il était incapable de réfléchir, il lui fallait le temps d'assimiler.

Il faisait froid, très froid, un vent glacial soufflait et de la neige fondue lui cinglait le visage, il voyait quelques personnes se dépêcher dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale d'un petit village, mais un petit village sortit tout droit du passé, et d'un passé lointain.

Les gens qu'il voyait semblaient particulièrement misérables et la plupart portaient des sabots de bois et des vêtements venus directement du moyen-âge.

Puis son regard fut attiré par un château qui dominait le village, perché sur un piton rocheux, et un frisson le parcourut, lui qui n'était pourtant pas impressionnable ressenti un profond malaise.

Ce château était lugubre et semblait recouvrir tous les environs d'une ombre mauvaise et menaçante, cet endroit suintait la peur et le malheur..

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Severus se demanda si il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais la pluie glacée sur son visage lui sembla bien réelle, tout comme ce château et ces gens qui marchaient dans la rue boueuse et qui semblaient craintifs.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit dépassé par la situation.

Il lui fallait réfléchir à tout ça posément, qu'il comprenne ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Il se tourna vers la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait et au fond de lui quelque chose lui dit qu'il la connaissait, comment c'était possible ça il n'en savait rien, mais n'ayant absolument aucune idée sur ce qu'il devait faire il se décida à entrer.

Après tout que risquait-il à part se faire jeter dehors par les habitants?

Mais peut-être pourrait-il demander au moins dans quel endroit il se trouvait.

Il entra avec circonspection et se retrouva dans une pièce où brûlait un grand feu et il entendit aussitôt quelqu'un qui riait, un rire plutôt nerveux et proche des larmes, ainsi qu'une voix.

« Neville c'est bien moi, Harry, je t'assure que c'est vrai, et lui...enfin...euh... elle, c'est bien Malfoy.

Severus ressentit un soulagement intense qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à personne, il n'était pas seul.

Il s'avança dans la direction d'où venaient les sons et s'arrêta dans l'ouverture, surprit d'y trouver trois inconnus.

« Nev toi aussi tu as changé d'apparence! Continuait Harry sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'un nouveau venu, pas plus que Draco et Neville n'y firent attention.

Ce dernier, qui avait cesse de rire, leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur son ami.

« Moi aussi?

« Oui! Confirma le brun qui le détailla avec attention...en fait je trouve que tu ressemble beaucoup à...

Ce disant il se tournait vers Draco qui avait en effet exactement les mêmes traits que son ami, version féminine, ils étaient très beaux tous les deux, mais dans le même temps il aperçut un homme qui les observait du seuil.

« Qui êtes-vous? s'inquiéta t-il en se dressant d'un bond.

« Pas d'affolement Potter, je suis votre professeur.

« Severus? S'exclama Draco avec un grand sourire...tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te savoir là, est-ce que tu as une idée sur ce qui nous est arrivé?

« Aucune! Répondit la maître de potion qui les détailla à tour de rôle...et vos apparences sont...surprenantes, ai-je changé moi aussi?

Harry, Draco et Neville opinèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant eux était à peu près du même âge que leur professeur mais ses cheveux retenus par un lacet de cuir étaient d'un blond-roux, les traits de son visage étaient réguliers, séduisants, et ses yeux avaient la même couleur ambre que ceux de Neville et de Draco.

Il était grand, et malgré le manteau de laine épais qu'il portait on devinait une carrure athlétique et des muscles puissants.

Ce fut Harry qui lui fit le détail de son physique et il termina en disant.

« Je crois que vous êtes de la même famille tous les trois, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Draco lui jeta un regard comme outré.

« Moi de la même famille que Lo...

Puis il se tu, il venait de réaliser tout seul que c'était stupide de chipoter pour des détails qui n'avaient finalement aucune importance.

« Cette maison doit être la nôtre alors! Fit Severus...nous avons donc au moins un endroit où nous sommes en sécurité, le temps que nous comprenions ce qui nous arrive.

« Si nous allions nous asseoir? Proposa Harry.

**&&&&.**

Ron regarda avec ahurissement ses mains qu'il tenait au-dessus d'une source de chaleur.

C'était incompréhensible mais il avait la sensation de ne pas être là où il aurait dû et d'être en train de faire quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée la seconde d'avant.

Comme choqué il vit en face de lui un jeune homme qui le fixait en ouvrant de grands yeux éberlués, il paraissait perdu.

Mais le pire fut quand il se rendit compte de la tenue qu'il portait, lui-même étant vêtu exactement pareil.

Ils avaient un casque de fer sur la tête, en forme de bol, ils portaient une cotte de maille recouverte d'une tunique rouge qui leur arrivait au genoux, sans manche et ouverte sur les côtés, et sur laquelle étaient brodées des armoiries aux couleurs noir et ors.

Ils portaient aussi une ceinture de cuir où pendaient une petite bourse, en cuir aussi, un couteau, ainsi qu'une épée dans son fourreau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déguisement? S'exclama Ron en posant les mains sur son torse pour se tâter, totalement ahuris...c'est quoi ce bordel? Où sont Harry et Neville...qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

Le soldat en face de lui, qui étrangement avait eut à peu près les mêmes réactions que lui, s'immobilisa.

« Potter et Longdubat? S'enquit-il...tu les connais? Qui es-tu?

« Et toi t'es qui? ...moi je m'appelle Ronald Weasley! Répliqua le rouquin en regardant autour de lui, il était dans une pièce ronde, tout en pierre, et à part un banc de bois et le brasero sur lequel il se chauffait les mains il y a peu, il n'y avait rien d'autre, sauf une porte...et je crois que quelqu'un est en train de me jouer un sale tour! Termina t-il.

« Weasley? S'étonna l'inconnu en face de lui avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air méfiant...je m'appelle Blaise Zabini et je connais Weasley, tu n'es pas lui, si quelqu'un est en train de jouer un sale tour ici, c'est toi.

Ron en resta un instant estomaqué, puis il se mit à rire.

« Ouai c'est ça, Zabini hein?...alors t'as sérieusement déteint, t'as eut un problème au lavage? T'as macéré trop longtemps dans ton bain?

« Déteint? Répéta Blaise interloqué.

« Oui, parce que là t'es à peu près aussi noir que moi! Railla le rouquin.

Le Serpentard porta les mains à son visage, et s'apercevant qu'il portait des gants il les retira précipitamment.

Il en resta sans voix en les examinant, elles étaient blanches.

« Mais...c'est quoi cette histoire de fou? Fit-il d'une voix où l'on pouvait entendre une incrédulité la plus totale...je suis blanc?...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il ne jouait pas la comédie, c'était visible, et Ron perdit son sourire ironique.

« Zabini c'est bien toi?

« Mais oui c'est moi! S'énerva le Serpentard...et si toi tu es bien Weasley et bien je te signale que tu te ressemble plus non plus.

« Co...comment ça?

« T'es brun et t'as les yeux verts.

Ron leva une main pour toucher ses cheveux, des mèches mi-longues dépassaient de son casque et il tira dessus pour les regarder en louchant, en effet elles étaient brunes.

Son regard effaré croisa celui de Blaise.

« Je n'y comprend rien, comment c'est possible?

« Je n'en sais rien! Répondit le Serpentard...la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de l'éclair , après c'est le noir.

« Oui moi aussi...mais que sont devenus les autres? C'est quoi cet endroit? Pourquoi on est déguisés en espèce de soldat?...pourquoi je suis pas dans mon corps?

« Je ne comprend pas plus que toi! Soupira Blaise en secouant lentement la tête...sortons d'ici, nous trouverons peut-être l'explication.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent et une fois dehors ils s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils voyaient.

La pluie de neige fondue avait cessée et le froid était glacial, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les laissa pantois, c'était ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ils se trouvaient au pied d'un grand mur, un mur d'enceinte, percé par un pont-levis flanqué de deux tour, et c'était de l'une d'entre elles qu'ils venaient de sortir.

Ils étaient à mi-hauteur d'une haute colline rocailleuse qui finissait en piton rocheux sur lequel se dressait un château-fort, château qui dégageait une atmosphère malsaine, même en plein jour il paraissait sombre et menaçant.

Plus bas, assez loin, ils aperçurent un petit village qui leur parut sortir tout droit d'une gravure du moyen-âge.

« Zabini...je crois qu'on est plus à Poudlard! Murmura Ron.

« C'est même sûr! Répondit le Serpentard atterré...je n'y comprend rien, comment sommes-nous arrivés ici?

Puis sur la route qui allait du village au château, ils aperçurent une charrette qui grimpait vers eux, chargée de tonneaux et tiré par un cheval près duquel marchait un homme qui le tenait par la longe.

Ils le regardèrent venir vers eux sans bouger en se disant qu'ils allaient peut-être pouvoir obtenir quelques renseignements.

Parvenu à leur niveau l'homme s'arrêta et baissa la tête sans un mot.

Toutes les semaines il venait livrer le vin au château et il connaissait l'agressivité dont faisaient preuve les soldats qui gardaient la porte, il ne fallait surtout pas leur donner l'occasion de laisser éclater leur méchanceté.

Totalement muet et immobile il attendit patiemment qu'ils lui donnent l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

Ron et Blaise détaillaient avec surprise les vêtements dépenaillés et misérables que portait l'homme, s'arrêtant longuement sur les sabots de bois qu'il portait aux pieds, bourrés de paille pour avoir plus chaud.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard médusé.

Des gens portaient encore des sabots de bois remplis de paille?

« C'est de plus en plus bizarre! Marmonna Blaise...et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il attend?

« Euh...dites monsieur! Le héla Ron en s'avançant vers lui et s'arrêtant aussitôt en voyant son mouvement de recul craintif.

Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui?

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal! Le rassura t-il en avançant encore...s'il vous plait, je voudrais juste que vous me disiez quel est cet endroit où nous nous trouvons.

Avec hésitation l'homme leva timidement les yeux sur lui, étonné, c'était bien la première fois qu'un soldat s'adressait à lui poliment.

En plus il trouvait la question plus que surprenante, comment ces soldats pouvaient-ils ignorer où ils se trouvaient?

Mais il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de leur poser la question, cette idée ne l'effleura même pas, il n'avait absolument aucun droit à la parole, sauf si on lui posait une question.

Il n'était qu'un serf et tout les jours sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, chaque matin il ignorait si il verrait la fin de la journée, le seigneur du château, sa cour de petits nobles, et même ses soldats pouvaient faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était la loi que faisait régner le seigneur de Kilsyth qui régnait en véritable tyran, et celui qui le tuerait ne serait même pas considéré comme un meurtrier, sa vie n'avait pas plus d'importance que celle d'un animal.

C'était ce que tous les gens de sa condition étaient, des bêtes de somme sur lesquels leur seigneur et maître avait un pouvoir absolu.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait des loisirs très particuliers, il organisait des chasses à l'homme quelque fois, pour s'amuser, et la proie était choisie parmi les serfs condamnés pour des infractions très souvent mineures.

La justice rendue par le maître une fois par semaine était de toute façon en général très expéditive et cruelle pour tous.

Il y avait aussi ces femmes, et même des hommes, qui disparaissaient régulièrement, enlevés parce qu'ils avaient le malheur d'être beaux et d'avoir été repérés, ils étaient emmenés au château pour servir d'amusement les soirs d'orgie et de beuveries, certains en revenaient, complètement brisés, d'autres ne revenaient jamais.

Pour survivre il fallait se faire tout petit et surtout ne jamais attirer l'attention.

« C'est le château de Kilsyth votre seigneurie! Répondit l'homme avec déférence, depuis le temps il avait vite comprit que les gardes aimaient ces appellations largement au-dessus de leur condition, cela flattait leurs égo ...et le village porte le même nom.

« Kilsyth? Intervint Blaise en s'approchant lui aussi...on dirait un nom écossais non?

« Oui, nous sommes en écosse seigneur.

« Et en quelle année sommes-nous? Interrogea Ron en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de leur donner du seigneur à chaque phrase.

« D'après monsieur le curé en l'an de grâce 1025 seigneur.

« 1025? s'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Blaise, en croyant à peine leurs oreilles.

« Mon dieu! Souffla le rouquin abasourdis.

« Il faut absolument que nous réfléchissions! Fit le Serpentard l'esprit en ébullition...il faut rester calme et réfléchir...viens retournons dans la tour, au moins nous y serons au chaud.

« Oui...oui tu as raison! Répondit le rouquin sous le choc...merci monsieur, vous pouvez y aller! Dit-il à l'homme, lui donnant sans s'en rendre compte l'autorisation que ce dernier attendait.

**&&&&.**

Severus, Harry, Draco et Neville, en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dans le passé, apparemment au moyen-âge, suite à l'onde de choc provoqué par l'éclair qui avait dû ouvrir une sorte de porte temporelle.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans ces corps, ça ils l'ignoraient, y avait-il une raison ou bien était-ce un simple hasard? Ils penchaient pour la seconde option, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais la réponse à cette question .

« Alors vous pensez que Ron et zabini sont ici eux aussi? Fit Neville.

« Oui, il y a de fortes chances! Confirma le maître de potion...ils ont dû être touchés par l'onde tout comme nous.

« Dans ce cas il faut que nous les retrouvions! Décréta Harry...et qu'ensuite nous trouvions le moyen de rentrer chez nous.

« Pour le retour j'ai déjà ma petite idée! Annonça Severus.

Trois paires de yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui avec intérêt et espoir.

**&&&&.**

De leur côté Ron et Blaise en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions, ils étaient là à cause de l'éclair et dans des corps dont ils ignoraient tout.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? S'enquit le rouquin...comment retrouver les autres? Même si on les a devant les yeux on les reconnaitra pas.

« Je sais bien! Fit pensivement le Serpentard, il réfléchissait rapidement tout en se frottant les mains au-dessus du braséro près duquel ils se réchauffaient...à première vue nous sommes des soldats censés garder le pont-levis non?

« Je dirais que oui! Confirma Ron.

« Les autres se trouvent certainement dans les environs, soit au château soit au village, et ils vont sûrement nous chercher eux aussi...

« Ouuuiii! prononça lentement le rouquin en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Alors ils finiront obligatoirement par passer par ici, je propose donc que nous restions ici et continuions à jouer notre rôle de garde...en espérant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps...seulement le problème reste le même, comment va t-on se faire reconnaître?

« Je sais! S'écria subitement Ron, du ton de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une illumination...c'est tout simple, à chaque personne qui passera nous lui dirons...Poudlard...si c'est un des nôtres il réagira.

« Oui, pourquoi pas! Approuva Blaise qui ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

**&&&&.**

« Vous croyez que ça marchera? Demanda Harry après qu'ils aient tous écouté Severus.

« Vous avez une autre solution à proposer? Répliqua le maître de potion.

« Euh...non.

« Mais il va falloir trouver du métal et attendre un orage! Intervint Draco...ça peut durer longtemps.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas simple! Admit Severus...mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un autre moyen, en attendant nous allons devoir vivre comme ceux dont nous occupons les corps...je suggère aussi que nous évitions à tout prix de nous faire remarquer, d'après le peu que j'ai vu cet endroit ne respire pas le bonheur et la joie de vivre, loin de là, le château est lugubre et dégage un air malsain, si le seigneur des lieux est au diapason je préfères que nous évitions de nous retrouver devant lui...n'oubliez pas que nous n'avons pas nos baguettes pour nous aider, nous sommes désarmés.

« Mais comment allons-nous faire pour vivre comme eux? Réagit Neville d'un air accablé, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rentrer à l'instant à Poudlard...nous ne savons même pas qui ils sont.

Le maître de potion jeta un regard vers la fenêtre à petits carreaux.

A cette époque le verre était très peu utilisé dans les maisons ordinaires, c'était des peaux ou du parchemin fin et huilé qui tenait lieu de vitre, ce qui faisait qu'on ne voyait pas très bien à travers, mais c'était suffisant pour se rendre compte que la nuit tombait.

« Ce soir nous allons rester tranquillement ici mais demain Potter et moi irons voir ce que nous pouvons glaner...ce n'est qu'un village, tout le monde doit se connaître, en faisant attention nous devrions apprendre tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Après avoir prit leur décision Ron et Blaise sortirent de la tour.

Ils n'étaient pas très certain de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire en tant que gardes, mais il leur semblait évident que pour surveiller le pont il fallait qu'ils soient dehors.

La nuit était presque complètement tombée et ils se retrouvèrent presque nez-à-nez avec deux autres soldats.

« C'est la relève! Leur grogna l'un deux, l'air guère ravit de se trouver là...vous pouvez retourner à la garnison, et n'oubliez pas d'être là au lever du jour!

Et sans attendre de réponse ils passèrent devant eux et entrèrent dans la tour.

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent.

« La garnison? Répéta ce dernier...et elle est où cette garnison?

Le rouquin fit une moue d'ignorance tout en frissonnant, avec la nuit la température devenait encore plus glaciale.

« Sûrement près du château! Fit-il...allons voir, on se gèle et on ne peux pas passer la nuit dehors, on va mourir de froid.

Ils se mirent en route et le chemin grimpa sur presque un km avant qu'ils atteignent la seconde ceinture de rempart dont la porte était elle aussi gardée.

D'un rempart à l'autre cela laissait une grande zone à découvert, en cas d'attaque, chose assez courante dans cette époque féodale où les seigneurs étaient plutôt belliqueux, les assaillants avaient ainsi une double défense à percer, ce qui les ralentissait considérablement et, étant totalement à découvert, ils étaient des cibles faciles pour les archers qui tiraient du haut des remparts.

Cette zone servait aussi d'emplacement pour un marché qui avait lieu chaque fin de semaine, le samedi.

Avec leur accoutrement Ron et Blaise passèrent la porte sans encombre et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte même du château, dans une très vaste cour pavée où ils s'immobilisèrent.

Des gens y circulaient, entrant et sortant du château ou d'une des dépendances, pour la plupart vêtus à peine moins misérablement que l'homme à la charrette, et ils semblaient tous pressés et comme craintifs.

Ils se dirent que cela devaient être des serviteurs vaquant à leurs besognes.

Ne sachant trop vers où se diriger Ron et Blaise observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un groupe de soldats qui marchaient d'un bon pas.

« Suivons les! Suggéra Blaise.

Ce qu'ils firent, et à leur suite ils firent presque le tour du château avant d'y entrer par l'arrière en empruntant un petit escalier.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, au sol de pierre recouvert de paille, et d'où s'élevait un brouhaha de voix.

Une cinquantaine d'hommes, tous vêtus comme eux, se trouvaient assit à de longues tables en bois disséminées dans la pièce.

«C'est la garnison c'est sûr, et là je pense que ça doit être la cantine! Souffla Ron en apercevant sur chacune des tables un gros plat de viandes bouillies accompagnés de légumes, ainsi qu'un panier contenant d'épaisses tranches de pain.

« Oui, mais t'as vu comment ils mangent? Murmura Blaise le regard rivé sur les hommes assit à la table la plus proche.

Ils n'avaient ni fourchette ou cuillère à la main, juste un couteau, que chacun portait toujours sur lui, et en guise d'assiette ils prenaient devant eux une tranche de pain sur laquelle ils posaient la viande et les légumes, se servant dans le plat avec les doigts.

Certains découpaient de petits morceaux de viande ou de légume qu'ils portaient à leurs bouches avec les doigts, mais d'autres prenaient les morceaux à pleine mains et les déchiraient à belles dents, le jus leur coulant sur le menton ou trempant leurs barbes qu'ils s'essuyaient d'un simple revers de bras.

Des pichets de vin circulaient aussi beaucoup et pas mal de voix et de rire gras étaient sérieusement avinés.

« Beurk! fit Blaise doucement.

Mais ils avaient faim malgré tout, et ne pouvant rester debout à fixer ces hommes sans risquer de se faire un peu trop remarquer, ils se dirigèrent vers une table presque vide où ils s'assirent en bout.

Ils espéraient que pas trop de mains avaient trempées dans le plat qui s'y trouvait.

Et après quelques hésitations, et n'ayant pas le choix, ils imitèrent les autres.

**&&&&.**

Harry, Neville, Draco et Seveus, commençaient à avoir faim eux aussi, et après avoir allumé les deux lampes à huile posées sur un coffre, les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'ils pensaient être la cuisine.

Mais ils s'aperçurent vite que l'appellation cuisine ne signifiait pas grand chose au moyen-âge.

En réalité à cette époque seules les grands maisons et châteaux des nobles en étaient pourvus, pour les autres une cuisine consistait en la possession de quelques ustensiles comme, couteaux, louches, piques, quelques coupes et plats en bois, poêles, et le chaudron qu'on suspendait au-dessus de la cheminée et dans lequel on faisait cuire tous les aliments.

« Y a même pas d'assiettes et de fourchettes! S'étonna Neville après avoir farfouillé sur une étagère où se trouvaient les ustensiles.

« Je crois qu'à cette époque ils ne connaissaient pas encore! Répondit Harry qui prit le poulet sur la table...si on le faisait rôtir dans la cheminée? Parce que à part un sac de farine, des épices et des navets, il n'y a rien d'autre à manger ici.

« J'ai trouvé du pain! S'écria Neville en se relevant du coffre sur lequel il était penché et près duquel il y avait un grand seau de bois rempli d'eau.

Son poulet dans une main le brun alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le chaudron qu'il aperçut posé dans un coin, une pièce de tissus le recouvrait et il la souleva.

« Il y a de la soupe là-dedans...on va pouvoir faire un repas avec tout ça.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Draco avait prit une bougie et était monté à l'étage, il avait une envie pressante et il cherchait les toilettes, qu'évidemment il ne trouva pas.

Il n'y avait que deux pièces à l'étage, deux chambres, rien d'autre, et en faisant le tour de celle où il s'était retrouvé avec Potter, il aperçut dans un coin un gros seau sur lequel était posé une planche qui faisait comme un couvercle.

Intrigué il s'en approcha pour la soulever et la relâcha aussitôt avec dégoût, une odeur nauséabonde venait de lui sauter à la gorge, c'était un pot de chambre.

C'était utilisé la nuit, le jour les gens faisaient leurs besoins dehors.

Horrifié il ressortit de la chambre.

**&&&&.**

Severus lui avait prit la lanterne pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière une porte qui semblait donner à l'arrière de la maison.

Il se retrouva dehors, dans un grand jardin clôturé, qui d'après ce qu'il pu en voir était cultivé.

En ce moment il devait y pousser quelques légumes d'hiver songea t-il tout en levant haut sa lampe pour explorer l'endroit.

Et au fond il découvrit un poulailler où dormaient une bonne dizaine de poules, tout à côté il y avait aussi d'autre volatiles.

Il en profita pour voir si il y avait des œufs et comme c'était le cas il les mit dans un panier posé là et sûrement prévu à cet effet.

Puis il revint vers la maison.

**&&&&.**

Ils furent tous de retour dans la pièce principale en même temps.

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a même pas de salle de bain? S'exclama Draco de mauvaise humeur...même pas de toilettes, juste un pot de chambre puant...cette maison est une horreur.

« C'est le pot ou dehors! Répliqua tranquillement Harry en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, son poulet dans les mains, il y avait un système de broche près de l'âtre et il l'installa après y avoir embroché son volatile.

« Il y a un jardin derrière avec un poulailler où j'ai trouvé des œufs! Fit Severus en venant poser son panier sur la table...tu n'as qu'à y aller, mais couvre-toi! Termina t-il en retirant son manteau qu'il tendit vers son filleul.

Draco renifla avec dédain mais n'ayant guère de choix il vint prendre le manteau et sans un mot se dirigea vers la porte, il préférait l'extérieur que le pot.

Il sortit, mécontent, et son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand il comprit qu'il devrait descendre ce qui lui servait de pantalon, appelé haut-de-chausse, et s'accroupir au lieu de rester debout.

Il pesta en marmonnant malgré une curiosité bien naturelle pour ce corps tout nouveau dans lequel il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Être un homme dans un corps de femme ne pouvait qu'éveiller de la curiosité, à l'inverse une femme aurait été aussi curieuse.

Mais le froid n'incitait pas à traîner et il se dépêcha pour rentrer au plus vite.

Après le repas Ron et Blaise trouvèrent facilement le dortoir qui jouxtait la cantine.

Enfin dortoir était un bien grand mot.

La salle, immense, ne comptait aucun lit, elle était totalement vide de meuble, des torches plantées dans les murs l'éclairaient chichement et plusieurs braseros réparties un peu partout tentaient vainement de la chauffer, mais elle était tellement grande et haute de plafond que c'était impossible, il y faisait à peine moins froid que dehors.

De grands piliers, à intervalles réguliers, soutenaient le plafond et là aussi le sol était recouvert de paille pour isoler de la pierre glaciale.

Dans un coin des paillasses et des couvertures étaient entassées et chaque soldat qui souhaitait dormir en prenait une de chaque et allait s'installer où il voulait.

Comme les autres Ron et Blaise se servirent et cherchèrent un coin à l'écart.

Ils en trouvèrent un en se réfugiant dans un recoin étroit que formait l'un des pilier avec le mur du fond.

Plaçant leurs paillasses côte à côte ils retirèrent hâtivement leurs casques, leurs ceintures et leurs tuniques, ainsi que leurs cottes de maille, ne gardant que leurs chemises de dessous, leur haut de chausse et leurs bottes de cuir épais, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour les retirer, et frileusement ils s'allongèrent et se couvrirent.

« Pourvu qu'on les retrouve vite et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous! Fit Ron en claquant des dents...je veux pas rester ici...comment les gens ont pu survivre à cette époque? Tout semble si dur.

« Ils doivent être plus résistants que nous et pour eux ça doit être normal puisqu'ils ne connaissent que ça! répondit Blaise qui tremblait de tous ses membres, leurs couvertures ne les protégeaient pas vraiment du froid...moi je n'imaginais même pas un monde pareil, sans assiette, sans lit douillet...jamais je ne pourrais survivre ici, je suis frigorifié et j'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'un bloc de glace.

« Euh...si on se serrait l'un contre l'autre pour avoir plus chaud? Proposa timidement le rouquin.

« Oui...oui je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire! Hésita légèrement le Serpentard avant de se rapprocher et de se blottir contre lui en rajoutant sa couverture par-dessus la sienne.

Là ils restèrent silencieux et totalement immobiles, se considérant depuis longtemps comme des ennemis, la fin de la guerre et le changement de camp des Serpentard n'ayant en rien modifié leurs relations, chacun étant trop têtu pour tendre la main à l'autre, c'était une situation très incongrue pour tous les deux et ils se sentaient gênés.

Jamais ils n'avaient eut l'occasion de se trouver aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

Chacun épiant le souffle de l'autre, et une chaleur bienfaisante les entourant peu à peu, le sommeil les envahit.

« Bonne nuit Weasley! Marmonna Blaise avant de sombrer.

« Bonne nuit!

**&&&&.**

Au village, Draco et Severus s'installèrent dans une chambre, Harry et Neville dans l'autre.

**&&&&.**

Aux aurores Ron et Blaise furent tirés de leur sommeil par le son mugissant d'une corne.

Il était l'heure pour les soldats d'aller reprendre leurs postes.

Étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre, et l'esprit embrumé, ils mirent quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« C'était pas un cauchemar! Gémit Ron.

« Malheureusement non! Soupira Blaise.

Un peu gênés par leur promiscuité, ils se séparèrent rapidement pour se lever et s'habillèrent en se tournant le dos.

Puis ils se saisirent de leur paillasses et de leurs couvertures qu'ils allèrent entasser près de l'entrée, suivant en cela les autres.

Ils trouvaient un peu étrange que personne ne leur adresse la parole ou semble les connaître et une fois à la cantine, assit à une table, une coupe en bois remplie de soupe et une tranche de pain devant eux, ils apprirent pourquoi.

Ce fut un tout jeune soldat qui vint s'asseoir près d'eux qui les mit au courant.

C'était tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient été enrôlés tout récemment et venaient tous les deux d'un autre village situé beaucoup plus loin, sur les terres de Kilsyth, très étendues, il y en avait deux assez importants où vivaient principalement les marchands et les artisans de tout poils, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de petits hameaux disséminés près des parcelles de terres arables où vivaient les paysans qui étaient chargés de les cultiver, et lui-même venait de l'un d'eux.

Ils étaient arrivés tous les trois au château le même jour.

En écoutant ce jeune homme très bavard, eux-même ne répondant que très évasivement, ils apprirent aussi que Ron s'appelait Gordon et Blaise Blaine.

« A une lettre près tu tombais pile poil! S'amusa le rouquin.

« Je suis fort quand même! Répliqua le Serpentard amusé lui aussi.

Ils écoutèrent ainsi le jeune soldat, sympathique mais qui semblait intarissable, jusqu'à ce qu'un officier apparaisse à la porte et leur beugle à tous, avec un air de bouledogue, de rejoindre les postes qui leur étaient assignés.

**&&&&.**

Draco, Harry, Neville et Severus déjeunèrent d'une omelette qu'ils se firent avec les œufs, et Neville trouva même le moyen de leur concocter une infusion délicieuse avec diverses plantes séchées qu'il trouva à profusion dans le garde-manger.

Puis au milieu de la matinée Harry et Severus quittèrent la maison.

**&&&&.**

Dehors le froid toujours aussi vif les fit frissonner et ils resserrèrent leurs manteaux autour d'eux tout en observant la rue avec curiosité, tout était si étonnant.

« Par où allons-nous commencer? Demanda le brun.

« Je suppose que la taverne du coin serait un bon début! Suggéra le maître de potion.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la rue, la remontant, et ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était animée malgré l'impression de pauvreté et de crainte qui s'en dégageait.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs échoppes diverses, et des crieurs de rues les hélaient sans cesse en leur proposant toutes sortes de choses, eau, oublis, ramonage, etc...

Puis ils virent l'enseigne d'une taverne, et se dirigeaient vers elle quand ils virent venir droit sur eux, en courant, un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ans qui stoppa devant eux, les obligeant à en faire autant.

« Maître Gowan...un serviteur du château est venu réclamer la selle du seigneur Kilsyth...vous deviez la finir hier mais vous n'êtes pas venu à la forge...il a dit qu'il repasserait un peu plus tard et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle soit prête.

Surprit Severus fixa sans un mot le jeune garçon qui baissa les yeux et se tordit les mains, il réalisait brusquement qu'il s'était permit d'utiliser un ton de reproche et il craignait de l'avoir fâché.

« Pardon maître...je...je voulais pas...

« C'est rien! Le coupa Severus qui réfléchissait rapidement, ce jeune garçon semblait très bien le connaître et il se dit que le mieux était de le suivre...allons à la forge...marche devant, nous te suivons!

Le garçon obéit immédiatement et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Maintenant nous savons que vous êtes maître Gowan et que vous êtes forgeron! Fit Harry à mi-voix...au moins on saura où trouver du fer.

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Ce chapitre ( qui n'aurait pas dû paraître) est pour toi kahlan, je voulais pouvoir te répondre.**

**Je n'ai plus la motivation pour continuer à poster, je ne sais pas si ça reviendra mais pour l'instant je préfère m'arrêter.**

**Désolée si je te déçois mais je voulais quand même te remercier pour tes messages toujours si sympa.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

La forge se trouvait à la sortie sud du village, à l'opposé de leur maison et du côté du château.

Le village se situait au pied de la colline, et du haut de son piton rocheux le château-fort le dominait.

Quand ils entrèrent, à la suite du jeune garçon, ils furent agréablement surprit par la chaleur qui y régnait.

Mais ce n'était guère étonnant, au milieu de la pièce un grand four bâtit en pierre et doublé de briques à l'intérieur était rempli de braises rougeoyantes qu'un soufflet suspendu au plafond, et activé par les apprentis, pouvait ranimer jusqu'à en faire un feu d'enfer en cas de besoin, il fallait bien ça pour faire fondre le fer, le bronze et le cuivre qui se trouvait ici à profusion, entassé dans un coin.

A côté se trouvait une grosse enclume et un établi sur lequel étaient disposés divers outils très bien rangés.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient des objets en cours de fabrication ou de restauration, armes, armures, grilles en fer forgé, ustensiles de cuisine, des clefs et même de très beaux bijoux en bronze.

Apparemment être forgeron ne signifiait pas simplement battre le fer pour en faire des armes pensa Severus, il fallait avoir aussi un gout artistique pour créer les différents objets demandés.

Et au milieu de tout ça il aperçut la fameuse selle posée sur un chevalet, elle était richement ornée et le maître de potion s'en approcha pour l'examiner.

Elle était bordée tout le tour de clou à tête d'argent et il s'aperçut qu'il en manquait plusieurs.

« Il faut les remplacer je suppose! Murmura t-il.

« Les clous sont enfermés dans la boîte! Fit le jeune garçon...je vais les chercher!

« Non attends! Réagit le maître de potion qui se tourna vers lui...tu es mon apprenti c'est ça?

« Second apprenti! Répondit ce dernier en jetant un regard vers Harry à qui il sourit...Duncan c'est le premier.

Le brun comprit tout de suite qu'il était apprentis forgeron et qu'il s'appelait Duncan.

« Bien, bien! Reprit Severus en plongeant son regard bien droit dans celui du jeune garçon...j'ai quelque chose à te demander, pourrais-tu me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Duncan et moi-même?

L'apprenti numéro 2 parut déstabilisé par sa demande et le fixa sans comprendre et avec inquiétude.

Le maître avait-il quelque chose à lui reprocher? avait-il dit quelque chose le concernant et qu'il ne fallait pas à une personne?

« N'aies aucune crainte! Le rassura le maître de potion qui s'aperçut de son désarrois...c'est juste un petit test, ou plutôt un jeu...tu comprends?

Non le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il retrouva le sourire, son maître n'était pas fâché contre lui c'était le principal et pour lui il était prêt à tout accepter, il vénérait cet homme qui l'avait acheté sept ans plus tôt à des nomades qui eux l'avaient enlevé quelques mois auparavant dans une autre seigneurie, et qui le maltraitaient en l'obligeant à mendier.

Il l'avait installé ici, dans une pièce située à l'arrière, avec Duncan qui y vivait à ce moment-là, et pour qui il avait aussi beaucoup d'affection, aucun des deux ne l'avaient jamais maltraité et près d'eux il n'avait jamais souffert de la faim ou du froid, ici il était heureux.

« Nous t'écoutons! L'incita Severus.

**&&&&.**

le maître de potion apprit ainsi qu'il était l'oncle du côté paternel de Draco et Neville, qui se prénommaient Moira et Malcom et étaient jumeaux, et qu'il les avait élevé après la mort de leurs parents.

Moira/Draco et Duncan/Harry, orphelin lui aussi et que son père veuf, et son meilleur ami, lui avait confié avant de mourir lors d'une épidémie qui avait ravagée la région quelques années plus tôt, étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre tout jeunes et étaient mariés depuis deux ans.

Severus et Harry apprirent aussi que tous étaient des serfs, tout comme leurs parents l'avaient été avant eux, sauf le maître de potion, lui était un homme libre.

Mais en interrogeant habilement le jeune garçon ils s'aperçurent que cela ne faisait guère de différence, si ce n'est pour l'appellation, autrement il était tout aussi esclave que les autres du seigneur de Kilsyth qui avait tout les droits sur lui.

La seule différence était qu'il possédait sa forge et qu'en tant qu'artisan, ce qu'un serf ne pouvait pas être, il gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour avoir une vie un peu moins misérable que celle des paysans.

La notion de liberté était très relative à cette époque, elle s'arrêtait à ce que le seigneur des lieux voulait bien accorder.

L'idée d'être sous le joug total d'un seigneur déplut fortement autant à Harry qu'à Severus, mais c'était une chose contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien.

Quand le jeune garçon n'eut plus rien à dire le maître de potion lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Dis-moi mon garçon, serais-tu capable de clouter cette selle?

Le petit apprenti leva des yeux brillants d'espoir sur lui, allait-il enfin lui laissait faire autre chose que les besognes les plus simples? Allait-il lui donner l'occasion de montrer qu'il avait très bien retenu tout son enseignement?

« Oh oui maître Gowan, vous m'avez tout apprit.

« Et bien je te laisse t'en occuper, ainsi que du reste, et tu la remettra au serviteur quand il viendra...Po...Duncan et moi avons des choses à faire...tu peux faire ça?

Le jeune garçon redressa fièrement la tête, heureux qu'il lui fasse confiance et déterminé à se surpasser pour lui.

« Je ne vous décevrais pas maître, elle sera parfaite et je m'occuperais du reste aussi...j'en suis capable vous verrez.

Le maître de potion ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ses grands yeux bleus si innocents où brillait une véritable vénération et tant de bonne volonté.

« J'en suis certain..

Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer la colère du seigneur de Kilsyth Severus avait réglé le problème au mieux, et Harry et lui quittèrent la forge.

**&&&&.**

« Poudlard! Fit Ron aux deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de s'arrêter à leur niveau.

Elles étaient brodeuses de leur état et venaient livrer au château une commande de nappes qu'elles portaient dans un panier, elles y avaient brodées les armoiries du seigneur de Kilsyth.

« Poudlard? Répéta l'une d'elles sans comprendre...qu'est-ce donc?

« Euh...rien, rien! Fit le rouquin déçu une fois de plus...vous pouvez passer.

Depuis le matin un nombre important de gens de toutes sortes étaient passés, et aucun n'avait réagit autrement que par l'incompréhension à chaque fois qu'ils avaient prononcés le nom de Poudlard.

Ron et Blaise se doutaient bien que cela risquait d'être long, mais ils désespéraient quand même.

Vers la fin de la matinée ils étaient d'humeur morose et un soldat leur amena leur repas, du pain et de la charcuterie accompagné d'un pichet de vin.

Ils se réfugièrent dans la tour et s'installèrent sur le banc de bois pour manger tranquillement et au chaud.

Se retrouver dans un monde qui leur était totalement étranger et où ils se sentaient perdu les avait rapidement fait se sentir plus proches, ils étaient seuls dans cet univers et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Ce qui fit que Blaise, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le moral au beau fixe, n'hésita pas à entourer les épaules de Ron d'un bras qui se voulait rassurant, en voyant l'air encore plus abattu que lui qu'il arborait, coudes sur les genoux et tête basse.

« On va les retrouver j'en suis sûr, ne perds pas courage, on va quand même pas baisser les bras après quelques heures à peine! Lui dit-il, puis voulant lui changer les idées il rajouta en changeant complètement de sujet...dis t'as remarqué comme les femmes sont laides ici?...tu crois que les belles ils les planquent?

« M'en fout! Marmonna le rouquin sans y penser...les filles m'intéresse pas je préfère les hommes...

Et il se tu brusquement en rougissant.

Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel aveux? C'est vrai qu'il était énervé, démoralisé parce qu'il avait de plus en plus peur de devoir rester ici pour le restant de ses jours, mais avait-il besoin de sortir ça? qu'allait penser Blaise?

Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier tout en décidant qu'après tout il s'en moquait.

« Je suis désolé c'est sortit tout seul mais bon voilà au moins tu saura quoi!

Le silence du Serpentard, assez surprit, augmenta l'énervement de Ron qui pensa avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il l'avait peut-être choqué, ou pire même, écœuré.

« Et tu veux que je te dise? Reprit-il d'un ton provoquant en se levant pour se planter devant lui...j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais le plus beau mec de Poudlard...mais trop con malheureusement!

A son tour il resta surprit en voyant Blaise se mettre à rire.

« Montes pas sur tes grands chevaux comme ça Weasley, je suis comme toi, les filles ne m'attirent pas...je te rassure tu ne me choque pas.

« Ah bon?

« Parfaitement...alors comme ça tu me trouves beau et con?...sympa.

« Oui...enfin...beaucoup moins depuis hier.

« Beaucoup moins beau ou beaucoup moins con? S'amusa le Serpentard.

« Moins con! Répondit Ron qui se détendit et se rassit...c'est drôle mais physiquement c'est ton vrai toi que je vois malgré ton apparence.

« Ça me fait pareil, comme si j'arrivais à te voir en dessous.

Ils se sourirent et se fixèrent sans rien dire de plus, ces confidences les mettaient encore un peu plus en confiance et les rapprochaient encore davantage.

« Si on mangeait? Finit par proposer Blaise...si nous voulons retrouver les autres il va falloir retourner dehors.

**&&&&.**

« Nous sommes jumeaux? S'exclama Draco en jetant un regard accusateur à Neville, comme si il était responsable de cet état de fait.

Ce dernier protesta d'ailleurs aussitôt.

« C'est pas de ma faute, j'y suis pour rien...et puis ça me plait pas non plus.

« Vous allez pas vous disputez pour ça! Intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils en direction du blond...ce n'est pas réellement vous, vous le savez bien.

Draco lui renvoya un regard noir tout en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules, puis se tourna vers Severus.

« Maintenant que nous savons où trouver tout le métal qu'il nous faut il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Blaise non?

« Et Ron! Rajouta Harry.

« Et Weasley! Concéda le blond.

« Oui! Fit le maître de potion...Potter et moi feront le tour du village après le repas, en commençant par la taverne...il nous faudra bien observer chaque personne, ils doivent nous chercher eux aussi et feront certainement de même, à ce petit détail nous arriverons peut-être à nous reconnaître...

« Je veux y aller aussi! L'interrompit Draco...j'en ai assez de rester enfermé dans cette maison où il n'y a absolument rien à faire.

« T'as qu'a te mettre au tricot, à la couture ou à la cuisine ça t'occupera! Suggéra Harry pour plaisanter, c'était plus fort que lui il avait envie de le titiller, pour lui, malgré son apparence, c'était bien en tant que Malfoy qu'il le percevait, et le mettre en rage restait un plaisir.

« La ferme Potter! Répondit le blond en le fusillant du regard avant de le ramener vers Severus et de reprendre...on pourrait former deux groupes ça...

« Mauvaise idée! Le coupa Severus, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'intuition très nette que Draco et Neville devaient éviter de croiser certaines personnes, il ignorait d'où lui venait cette intuition mais elle était forte et il songea que c'était peut-être une mise en garde qu'il parvenait à puiser dans l'esprit de son hôte involontaire.

Severus ne pensait pas que leurs hôtes aient pu faire le voyage inverse, il aurait fallut pour cela qu'ils subissent exactement le même incident qu'eux, ce qui paraissait fort peu probable, donc leurs esprits devait être là quelque part, enfouit et endormit en chacun d'eux.

Et quelque chose lui criait que la beauté de Moira et Malcom étaient un danger pour eux-même.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas assez clair, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quelle sorte de danger ils couraient ni qui ils devaient éviter.

Des gens du village? Mais pourquoi des villageois leur voudraient-ils du mal? D'après tout ce que lui avait dit son petit apprenti le maître forgeron semblait plutôt apprécié ici et cela devait donc aussi être le cas de sa famille.

Tout cela ne lui semblait pas très logique, mais il jugea plus prudent de ne pas négliger cette intuition.

« Draco je préfère que tu restes ici avec Longdubat! Reprit-il.

« Pourquoi? S'indigna le blond...parce que j'ai l'air d'une femme?

« Eh oui ma chère et tendre épouse! Le provoqua aussitôt Harry avec amusement, l'occasion était trop belle...les femmes à la maison et les hommes à la...

Il dû se baisser rapidement pour éviter la coupe en métal, posée sur la table, que Draco assit de l'autre côté et furieux avait saisit pour lui jeter à la figure.

« Potter je vais te...

« CA SUFFIT! Tonna Severus qui les regarda à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils, puis il reprit son impassibilité et s'adressa au blond...ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'apparence d'une femme, Longdubat n'en est pas une mais je lui ordonne la même chose, vous ne bougez pas d'ici point final.

Neville, que cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde, fit oui d'un signe de tête, Draco lui se renfrogna et n'émit qu'un vague grognement que tous prirent pour un accord.

**&&&&.**

Après le départ de Severus et Harry, Draco, grognon, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre durant deux bonnes heures, parce qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Mais quand il redescendit il se mit rapidement à tourner en rond d'un pas nerveux, devoir rester enfermé entre ces quatre murs l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Au début cela ne dérangea pas Neville qui s'était tranquillement assit dans un des deux fauteuils à haut dossier, il était bien au chaud devant la cheminée et avait somnolé à demi, mais au bout d'un moment il finit par être agacé de le voir faire les cent pas et de croiser les regards furibonds qu'il lui jetait à chaque fois qu'il venait faire demi-tour devant la cheminée.

C'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Rogue leur avait interdit d'aller en ville.

Voulant échapper aux regards du blond il finit par se lever et alla prendre un manteau pendu à une patère près de la porte d'entrée, il avait décidé d'aller voir dans le jardin ce qu'il pourrait y trouver pour le repas du soir, il ne restait plus rien de la soupe et du poulet.

S'équipant du panier à œufs il sortit, suivit des yeux par Draco qui avait cessé d'arpenter la pièce pour l'observer.

Dans le jardin il ramassa quelques légumes, récolta une bonne dizaine d'œufs, et là il aperçut près du poulailler une petite cabane en bois qui éveilla sa curiosité.

Il y entra et à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il trouva fut une trappe dans le sol, près de laquelle était posée une lampe à huile.

Il souleva la trappe et apercevant une échelle qui descendait il décida d'aller voir, armé de la lampe il s'engagea sur les échelons.

Arrivé en bas il sourit en voyant ce qu'éclairait sa lampe, il était dans une pièce creusée dans la terre et ce qu'elle contenait lui donna aussitôt faim..

Des salaisons de toutes sortes étaient suspendues à des crochets, pleins de fruits secs et d'autres séchés étaient entassés dans des paniers, des pots de terre marqués « confiture » étaient entreposés sur des étagères, de l'huile dans des jarres, et il y avait même des tonneaux contenant des viandes et des poissons séchés.

Le repas du soir était assuré, ainsi que tous ceux des jours à venir.

Il se servit et remonta.

Quand il sortit de la cabane, son panier débordait et avait du mal à tout contenir, mais ce qu'il vit le fit s'immobiliser brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jardin était clôturé par un haut mur qui le protégeait, et au fond il y avait une petite porte fermée, mais dont la clef se trouvait dans la serrure, qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Draco vêtu d'un manteau, s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria Neville.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répliqua t-il...je veux juste voir où ça donne, c'est tout.

« On nous a interdit de sortir!

« M'en fout! Marmonna Draco qui se détourna et fit jouer la clef avant d'ouvrir.

**&&&&.**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Salut à vous!**

**Me revoilà, l'envie d'écrire m'a reprise lol.**

**Les chapitres viendront peut-être moins rapidement qu'avant mais je vais essayer de finir au moins mes fics en cours, en espérant qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un pour les lire.**

**En attendant de le savoir bisous à vous!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Neville laissa tomber son panier et courut vers Draco mais quand il arriva près de lui le blond avait déjà ouvert et s'était avancé d'un pas sur le seuil pour jeter un regard curieux.

La maison où ils se trouvaient était en bout de rue et l'arrière donnait en fait sur la campagne environnante.

On y voyait un large sentier de terre qui passait non loin et se perdait dans les bois tout proches.

« Il n'y a rien ni personne de ce côté! Fit Draco en tournant son regard vers Neville...alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive? On risque quoi si on sort? Qu'un arbre nous agresse? Qu'une racine nous attrape traitreusement la cheville? Ironisa t-il.

« Je...j'en sais rien! Répondit le Griffondor ne voyant aussi aucun danger immédiat mais pas très emballé à l'idée de mettre un pied hors de la sécurité des murs...mais regardes il va bientôt faire nuit et Harry et le professeur ne vont pas tarder à revenir, ça peut attendre demain non? Termina t-il avec l'espoir que Zabini et Ron allaient revenir aussi et que du coup le blond aurait perdu ses envies d'espace.

« Mouai! Marmonna Draco en regardant le soleil baisser sur l'horizon, en cette saison les jours étaient courts...tu as peut-être raison! Concéda t-il.

Et avec un soulagement intense Neville le vit reculer et refermer la porte.

« Nous allons faire un festin ce soir, tu vas voir!annonça t-il tout heureux avant de courir pour aller récupérer son panier.

**&&&&.**

Severus et Harry revinrent peu après, bredouilles cette fois encore, Blaise et Ron restaient introuvables.

Ils avaient donc décidés que le lendemain ils se rendraient au château, avec un peu de chance ils les trouveraient là-bas.

Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et frigorifiés mais la table bien garnies que leur prépara Neville remonta un peu le moral de tous et fut grandement appréciée, même si cette soirée fut plutôt silencieuse, chacun préférant se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

**&&&&.**

Une fois de plus Ron et Blaise regagnèrent la garnison et s'assirent d'un air abattus à une table.

La crainte de devoir rester à jamais dans cette époque se faisait de plus en plus forte et leur moral s'en ressentait.

Tête basses et silencieux ils écrabouillaient entre leurs doigts l'épaisse tranche de pain que chacun avait saisit, plus par réflexe que par faim.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort! S'exclama tout en s'asseyant près d'eux le jeune homme sympathique et bavard du matin...au fait je m'appelle Killant.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que deux brefs regards indifférents.

Le jeune soldat fit une petite grimace dubitative, puis pas découragé il se pencha par dessus la table pour murmurer.

« Dîtes...ça va entre vous?

Blaise, tout comme Ron, leva les yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Le jeune homme sourit tout en leur faisant un clin d'œil entendu et chuchota.

« Dispute d'amoureux?

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se jetèrent un regard de surprise, d'incompréhension, mêlé à une certaine gêne visible en particulier sur les joues de Ron qui s'empourprèrent.

Donnaient-ils l'impression d'être un couple?

« Pourquoi vous faîtes comme si vous compreniez rien? Leur fit Killant sur un ton de reproche peiné...vous oubliez que je vous ai surprit dans une position plus que compromettante tous les deux, alors ne me dîtes pas maintenant que c'était mon imagination...vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis comme vous et j'espérais que nous pourrions devenir amis, la vie n'est pas facile au milieu de toutes ces brutes avinées, il faut sans arrêt faire semblant d'être comme eux, au moins avec vous je me sens bien.

Blaise et Ron restèrent muets, ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils occupaient les corps de deux amants et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler, c'était quand même un peu gênant, puis le Serpentard se reprit et secoua lentement la tête tout en souriant au jeune homme en face de lui.

« Excuses-nous! Lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui franc et intelligent de Killant...tout va bien entre nous...le problème c'est que nous sommes à la recherches d'amis et nous désespérons de les retrouver, c'est pour cela que nous sommes un peu abattus.

« Je pourrais peut-être vous aider? Proposa aussitôt Killant...dîtes m'en plus.

Blaise tourna son regard vers Ron, l'interrogeant silencieusement, devaient-ils tout lui dire? Une personne de plus à chercher ne serait sûrement pas de trop surtout que killant était garde dans une partie du château où eux-même ne pouvaient pas se rendre, il gardait la porte qui donnait dans l'aile où seule la famille régnante, son entourage très proche et ses domestiques les plus fidèles pouvaient pénétrer.

Qui sait, cela pouvait être très utile.

Ron cligna des yeux en guise d'accord et le Serpentard ramena son regard sur Killant qui attendait avec curiosité.

« Je te préviens, tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à croire ce que nous allons te dire! Le prévint-il.

Le jeune homme eut un léger haussement d'épaule insouciant.

« Bah...dis toujours je verrais bien.

« Allons dans le dortoir nous y serons plus tranquilles! Suggéra Ron.

Tous les trois se levèrent.

**&&&&.**

La première réaction de Killant après les avoir écouté, en ouvrant des yeux de plus en plus grands et ronds, fut d'éclater de rire.

« Dîtes donc, vous devez jamais vous ennuyer vous...quelle imagination!

Mais petit à petit, devant l'insistance de Blaise et Ron, devant ces mots dans lesquels il ne sentait aucun mensonge et une sincérité sans conteste il devint moins moqueur et il finit par réitérer son offre d'aide.

Pour lui leur histoire était difficile à croire mais ils lui inspiraient confiance, et il se dit que finalement qu'elle que soit réellement leur histoire cela ne changeait rien, il était prêt à les aider.

**&&&&.**

« Malfoy tu pourrais nous aider à débarrasser la table ! Râla Harry en direction du blond qui s'était levé dés qu'il avait finit de manger pour aller s'asseoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils à haut dossier placés devant la cheminée, et qui n'avait apparemment aucune intention de se lever pour participer.

D'ailleurs Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Répliqua t-il, revêche...puisqu'on m'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur moi je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, tu me prends pour qui, un elfe de maison?...et puis tout ça c'est de ta faute après tout, c'est à cause de ta grande gueule que nous sommes là coincés dans cette époque arriérée, alors tu te démerde! s'énerva soudain le blond.

« Ma faute? S'indigna aussitôt le brun d'un air outré...t'as quand même du culot, qui c'est qui vient toujours me provoquer?...qui c'est qui me cherche tout le temps alors que moi j'essaie de t'éviter? À croire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

« Moi je ne peux pas me passer de toi? S'étrangla Draco qui se leva d'un bond...non mais tu rêves là Potter faut arrêter de fantasmer mon petit vieux.

Le mot fantasmer fit rougir Harry et le fit tout à coup se sentir coupable, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait fait à un moment durant le repas, son regard s'était posé par mégarde sur les belles lèvres pleines et il n'avait plus pu s'en détacher, son imagination s'était emballée sans qu'il y puisse rien et il avait eut de véritables bouffées de chaleur très dérangeantes.

Et le pire c'est qu'il ignorait sur qui il avait fantasmé, Moira, Draco, ou le mélange des deux peut-être?

Il était incapable de répondre à cette question.

Désarçonné il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Malfoy t'es un con fini! Put-il juste murmurer d'un ton guère convaincu.

Moira/Draco arbora soudain un sourire tout à fait Malfoyen.

« Tu sais Potter! Susurra t-il avec ironie...je crois bien que tu craques pour moi.

« Et moi je crois bien que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va vous être très utile! Intervint une voix sèche du haut des escaliers, ce qui les fit tous tourner la tête vers elle.

Severus descendait en trainant derrière lui un gros baquet de bois dont l'intérieur était recouvert d'une pièce de lin.

Arrivé en bas il les toisa tous, de cet air froid qui lui était habituel et si reconnaissable.

« Un bain glacé vous ferait le plus grand bien! Dit-il en s'adressant au brun et au blond.

Les deux concernés se fusillèrent du regard puis se détournèrent, Draco retournant dans son fauteuil et Harry saisissant un plat pour le ramener dans le garde manger.

« Chouette on va pouvoir se laver! Fit tranquillement Neville qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut une longue corvée d'eau à faire chauffer mais chacun pu se laver à son tour, avant d'aller se coucher.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Maugréant entre ses dents pour ne pas réveiller Neville qui dormait comme un bienheureux, il se leva et tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de son épaisse robe de chambre qu'il enfila en frissonnant.

Tout comme Draco il rechignait à se servir du pot de nuit qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde quand on l'ouvrait, il préférait se rendre au jardin malgré le froid.

Y voyant à peine mais parvenant à se repérer il sortit de sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, au bout de quelques pas à peine, il percuta quelqu'un qui sortait de l'autre chambre.

« Potter je suis sûr que c'est encore toi! Gronda aussitôt l'ombre qui se trouvait être Draco et qui déséquilibré par le choc leva les mains pour se raccrocher à ses épaules qu'il devina plus qu'il ne les vit.

Par réflexe le brun entoura sa taille de ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

Il y eut comme un flottement silencieux, ils apercevaient à peine le visage de l'autre.

« Je...je suis désolé! bredouilla Harry envahit par un désir soudain, son fantasme revenait, celui de goûter aux belles lèvres.

Et la tentation fut si forte qu'il n'y résista pas, comme dans un état second il pencha la tête, cherchant à atteindre ce qui le tentait tant.

Mais il n'eut pas à chercher, comme victime du même attrait, Draco avait levé le visage vers lui et leur bouches se rencontrèrent avec facilité, comme si elles étaient aimantées l'une par l'autre.

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit leur fit totalement oublier tout le reste, pendant l'espace d'un instant rien d'autre ne compta que ce baiser fougueux et passionné qu'ils échangèrent, perdus et agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut Draco qui y mit un terme abruptement, reprenant brusquement ses esprits il repoussa brutalement Harry.

« Connard! Siffla t-il d'un ton dans lequel le brun put ressentir de la haine, de la colère, et un petit quelque chose sur lequel il ne pu mettre un nom...ne m'approches plus jamais t'as compris?

Puis le blond recula pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en refermant la porte.

Immobile et les sens en émoi Harry en resta bête quelques secondes, pourquoi une telle réaction? Ce baiser le blond l'avait cherché lui aussi, il ne l'avait pas forcé.

Il leva une main pour se passer lentement les doigts sur les lèvres, légèrement rêveur, il ignorait qu'un baiser pouvait être si bon, mais il avait si peu d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Et là, subitement, le brun réalisa pleinement ce qui venait de se passer et sourit avec presque de l'incrédulité, il venait d'embrasser Draco...il venait d'embrasser Malfoy.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, en fait venait-il d'embrasser Malfoy ou Moira?

Le physique de la jeune femme était attirant c'était certain, mais il percevait nettement Draco sous son apparence, alors qui des deux l'attirait vraiment finalement?

Il croyait pouvoir être attiré aussi bien par des hommes que par des femmes mais jusqu'à présent il avait eut si peu de temps pour les sentiments qu'en réalité il n'était pas vraiment certain de ses propres penchants, en plus il avait déjà du mal à aborder une fille, il était trop timide, alors avec les garçons c'était encore pire, il n'avait encore jamais osé faire le premier pas vers un qui lui plaisait.

Il lui fallait reconnaître aussi que le peu de filles qu'il avait embrassé ne lui avait pas laissée de souvenir impérissable, et aucune n'avait déclenché en lui le désir qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Alors peut-être que c'était bien Draco qui lui plaisait, un Draco qu'il s'était toujours refusé de voir comme une véritable tentation ambulante, mais qui sous cette nouvelle apparence lui semblait soudain abordable.

Il soupira longuement, il ne savait plus où il en était, et sa vessie se rappelant à lui il descendit l'escalier à pas prudents.

**&&&&.**

Dissimulés dans le recoin où ils s'étaient réfugiés le premier soir, qu'ils avaient adopté et où ils se sentait en sécurité, Ron ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par il ne savait quoi, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, il était bien là blottit contre Blaise et la tête sur sa poitrine.

Être serré l'un contre l'autre était la seule façon d'avoir un peu chaud.

Dans la salle les torches avaient été éteintes, mais à cause des braseros elle n'était pas dans le noir total et de là où il se trouvait il observa un instant les ombres dansantes sur les murs, puis il prit conscience de ronflements, de toux, de pets, de toutes sortes de sons qui n'avaient rien de plaisant mais qui sont inévitables quand beaucoup de personnes dorment dans une même pièce.

Il repensa soudain à ce que leur avait dit Killant tout en se serrant encore un peu plus contre le Serpentard qui lui dormait profondément.

Ceux dont ils occupaient les corps étaient amants et amoureux.

Était-ce pour cette raison que l'attrait qu'il ressentait pour Blaise depuis longtemps semblait s'être décuplée et se transformer en quelque chose de plus profond?

L'amour que leurs hôtes éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre pouvait-il déteindre sur eux?

Et quant était-il pour le Serpentard? Ressentait-il les mêmes choses? Était-il sensible à ce qu'éprouvait Blaine?

Se pouvait-il que du coup il en éprouve une attirance pour lui?

Touts ces questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête, et l'idée que cela soit possible lui fit battre le cœur plus vite.

Quand quelques instants plus tard il replongea dans le sommeil, il souriait doucement.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco ne descendit que tard, après être sur que Severus, et surtout Harry, étaient partit, il était de mauvaise humeur et avait mal dormit.

En plus il avait été obligé d'utiliser le pot de chambre durant la nuit, sa rencontre avec le brun l'ayant empêché de descendre dans le jardin, et c'était un grief de plus qu'il avait contre lui, c'était encore de sa faute comme d'habitude.

Et par mauvais esprit il était fermement décidé à désobéir aux ordres de Severus, aujourd'hui personne ne l'empêcherait de sortir de la maison, même si au fond il n'en avait aucune envie.

**&&&&.**

A peine venaient-ils de prendre leur garde à la porte, que Ron et Blaise entendirent une cavalcade et virent tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le pont s'écarter précipitamment.

Sur tous les visages ils aperçurent de la peur tandis que sept hommes vêtus d'armures entièrement noires, et montés sur de puissants destriers de même couleur, passèrent au grand galop sans se soucier un instant de qui pouvait se trouver sur leur passage.

Ron et Blaise les suivirent des yeux avec curiosité, tout en les voyant pour la première fois ils savaient qui ils étaient, ils avaient entendu certaines rumeurs à leur sujet même si les soldat eux-même en parlaient en chuchotant et avec crainte, c'était la garde personnelle du seigneur de Kilsyth autour duquel ils se tenaient quasi en permanence, de jour comme de nuit.

C'était une bande de brutes arrogants et cruels totalement dévoués à leur maître et qui n'obéissaient qu'à lui.

Les gens se signaient en les croisant, avec eux c'était le malheur qui allait frapper.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Harry et Severus s'arrêtèrent d'abord longuement à la forge où le jeune apprenti leur démontra avec fierté qu'il s'en sortait très bien, il faut dire aussi qu'en période hivernale il y avait beaucoup moins de travail.

Le maître de potion qui l'observa travailler avec attention durant un bon moment ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre comment il fallait faire, et il aida l'apprenti à couler une pièce de métal sans que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive que c'était pour lui une première tellement il le fit avec assurance.

Puis ils prirent le chemin du château.

La matinée tirait à sa fin quand ils arrivèrent à la porte des remparts.

**&&&&.**

Près du pont, et côte à côte, Blaise et Ron regardait les gens qui entrait, marmonnant « Poudlard » à chaque personne qui passait et qui leur jetait en retour un regard surprit et interrogateur.

Que voulait dire ce mot?

Mais pas un ne s'arrêta pour leur en demander la signification, la plupart n'osait pas, les autres s'en moquait.

Vers la fin de la matinée la lassitude les avait gagné et ils faisaient à peine attention aux visages des passants, murmurant « Poudlard » plus par automatisme que par conviction d'obtenir un résultat, c'était si désespérant.

Quand brusquement, alors que Ron venait pour la énième fois de prononcer « Poudlard », les deux hommes à qui il venaient de s'adresser s'immobilisèrent subitement et répétèrent d'une seule voix.

« Poudlard?

Puis le plus jeune rajouta aussitôt.

« Ron?...Ron c'est toi?

« Oh mon dieu! S'extasia ce dernier qui tout comme Blaise ressentit subitement un espoir et une joie intense...Harry dis-moi que c'est toi, s'il te plait dis-le moi.

« Oui! Cria presque le brun qui se mit à rire de bonheur...c'est bien moi et je suis avec le professeur Rogue...et là c'est toi Zabini?

« C'est moi oui! Répondit le Serpentard qui riait lui aussi en remerciant le ciel.

Ron et lui étaient si heureux de les avoir retrouvés, ils ne se sentaient plus seuls au monde, enfin l'espoir de rentrer chez eux revenait.

« On a tellement de choses à se dire! Fit Ron...on était vraiment inquiets, c'est si étrange tout ce qui nous arrive...venez allons nous mettre à l'abri.

Et ils entraînèrent Harry et Severus dans la tour.

**&&&&.**

Revêtus de grands manteaux Draco et Neville avançaient lentement sur le sentier de terre, en direction des bois.

N'ayant pas très envie d'y aller seul le Serpentard avait réussit à persuader le Gryffondor de l'accompagner dans sa promenade, ce dernier s'était montré récalcitrant mais il avait été incapable de résister au blond jusqu'au bout.

Malgré un froid toujours vif la journée était belle et ensoleillée et il fallait reconnaître que prendre un peu l'air leur faisait quand même beaucoup de bien.

Ils avaient pénétrés dans les bois depuis cinq minutes à peine quand des bruits de sabot résonnant sourdement sur le sol dans le lointain se fit entendre, cela venait dans leur direction.

Aussitôt Neville s'arrêta, inquiet, et saisit le bras de Draco qui s'était arrêté lui aussi pour écouter, pas très rassuré non plus.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent qu'on ne nous voit pas et que nous ferions mieux de rentrer! Murmura le Gryffondor.

« Oui...j'en ai assez de marcher! Répondit le Serpentard d'un air dégagé, il ne voulait pas que Neville puisse s'imaginer que c'était par inquiétude qu'il acceptait de rentrer, bien que ce fut le cas, les mises en gardes de Severus revenaient en force dans son esprit.

Ils firent donc demi-tour et se mirent à marcher d'un bon pas.

Malheureusement ils étaient loin de la maison et des cavaliers arrivèrent à leur niveau alors qu'ils sortaient à peine des bois.

**&&&&.**

Le capitaine de la garde personnelle du seigneur de Kilsyth pestait entre ses dents.

Ils avaient été envoyés en chasse par leur maître et ils revenaient bredouilles.

Les belles proies devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à capturer, tous ces manants se méfiaient.

Et pourtant il allait falloir qu'il en trouve une, le maître ne lui pardonnerait pas autrement, il avait besoin de chair fraîche.

Avec quelques uns de ses habituels amis, tout aussi pervers et cruels que lui, ils avaient prévus une de ces soirée qu'ils affectionnaient tant et qu'ils reproduisaient environ une fois tous les deux ou trois mois.

Une soirée durant laquelle ils laissaient parler leurs plus vils instincts.

Là c'était prévu pour le soir même il devait donc absolument trouver ce qui faisait l'attraction principale de ce genre de soirée, la victime.

Il ne prêta pas immédiatement attention aux deux formes qui marchaient sur le bord du chemin, emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux aux capuches rabattues elles n'attiraient pas particulièrement l'attention.

Mais au moment où il les dépassait une longue mèche de cheveux d'un très beau blond-roux s'échappa de sous une des capuche et accrocha son regard, elle semblait si brillante, elle devait certainement faire partie d'une magnifique chevelure et il se demanda comment était le reste.

Son instinct de chasseur en alerte il fit stopper net son cheval, ainsi que ses six hommes qui le suivaient, et fit demi-tour.

**&&&&.**

L'angoisse s'empara de Draco et Neville quand ils virent les cavaliers s'arrêter et revenir sur leurs pas.

Têtes basses ils continuèrent de marcher sans les regarder, espérant leur signifier par là qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas engager de conversation et qu'ils voulaient juste qu'on les laisse tranquille.

Mais de cela le capitaine n'en avait cure, pour lui ils représentaient simplement des proies potentielles et il leur barra le chemin de son cheval.

Et là, en voyant les deux visages qui se levèrent vers lui, si beaux et si semblables, avec une expression outrée sur celui de la femme et apeuré sur celui de l'homme, il eut un sourire emplit d'une jubilation mauvaise, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il venait de tomber sur des joyaux, une rareté qui allait ravir au plus haut point son seigneur et maître.

Des jumeaux, des jumeaux garçon et fille, car c'était visible que l'un des deux était bien une femme malgré les vêtements d'homme qu'elle portait, et ils étaient splendides tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Fit Draco d'un ton revêche et sourcils froncés.

Il cachait parfaitement sa peur mais intérieurement elle lui tordait le ventre, ces hommes lui semblaient être de la pire espèce et les regards avec lesquels ces soudards, maintenant tous regroupés autour d'eux, les détaillaient, comme si ils parvenaient à deviner leurs formes sous leurs vêtements, lui faisait passer des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais il se pencha sur sa selle et d'un mouvement rapide il fit tomber en arrière la capuche de Draco avant de le saisir rudement par les cheveux.

« Ce que je veux? Fit-il dans un rictus narquois et mauvais...je crois bien que je viens de trouver ce que je voulais, et même mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux.

« Lâchez-moi espèce de malade! Se débattit le blond qui avait levé une main pour saisir le poignet du cavalier.

« Mais arrêtez...qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Cria Neville qui réagit et voulut se porter au secours de Draco en tentant de faire lâcher prise au capitaine qui ne fit qu'en rire.

« Occupez-vous de lui on les embarquent! Lança t-il simplement à ses hommes.

Aussitôt Neville se sentit saisit par derrière et soulevé dans les airs, puis un coup sec et bien placé à la tempe lui fit perdre connaissance.

Il fut jeté en travers d'une selle, sur les cuisses d'un cavalier, tandis que le blond subissait le même sort.

Inconscients ils furent entièrement recouvert de leur manteaux, donnant ainsi l'impression de deux gros sacs à qui les verrait passer, et les cavaliers se mirent en route au grand galop, droit vers le château.

**&&&&.**

« C'est quoi ce boucan? S'enquit Harry en interrompant Severus qui était en train d'expliquer le plan qu'il avait en tête pour tenter de retourner dans leur époque.

C'était le bruit de sabot de chevaux lancés au grand galop et qui passaient la porte sans ralentir l'allure.

« C'est sûrement la garde personnelle du seigneur des lieux qui revient! Répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules...de drôles de types ces gars-là.

« Oui! Approuva Ron...nous les avons vu sortir ce matin très tôt...il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver sur leur chemin ils vous écraseraient sans ciller, tout le monde à l'air d'avoir peur d'eux au château.

Aucun d'eux ne sortit pour aller voir, ces hommes n'avaient aucune importance pour eux, même Ron et Blaise ne bougèrent pas, ces cavaliers n'avaient besoin d'aucune permission pour entrer ou sortir et aucun garde ne se serait aventuré à essayer de les empêcher de faire l'un ou l'autre, à moins d'être suicidaire, la garde du maître était au-dessus de tous et n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à ce dernier.

Ils reprirent donc leur conversation là où elle s'était interrompu, sans se douter une seule seconde que Neville et Draco, qu'ils croyaient à l'abri, était en grand danger et venaient de passer juste sous leur nez.

**&&&&.**

Sans changer d'allure les sept hommes firent le tour du château et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin où pratiquement jamais personne ne venait.

Là ils descendirent de cheval et, portant Neville et Draco toujours inconscients, ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit bien précis du mur.

Après après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne les observait ils ouvrirent un passage secret, c'était un escalier dérobé et en colimaçon qui conduisait directement à l'étage privé du maître, issue très pratique quand on voulait être discret.

Neville et Draco furent jetés sur un lit, dans une chambre où ils furent enfermés à double tour.

Ceci fait la garde se rendit près du seigneur de Kilsyth qui attendait que son capitaine vienne lui faire son rapport, il adorait l'entendre lui narrer par le menu la façon dont il s'était procuré celles ou ceux qui allaient devenir ses victimes, c'était un plaisir anticipé.

**&&&&.**

Quand Neville ouvrit les yeux il porta immédiatement une main à sa tête douloureuse, avant de se redresser lentement tout en regardant autour de lui avec incompréhension.

Que faisait-il couché sur ce lit? Où se trouvait-il?

Un gémissement lui fit réaliser que Draco était là lui aussi et il se pencha sur lui.

« Malfoy! L'appela t-il...Malfoy réveilles toi.

Ce dernier ouvrit les paupières et son regard d'ambre sembla totalement perdu l'espace d'un instant, puis tout lui revint et il se redressa brusquement en position assise.

« Où sommes-nous? Fit-il en se voyant dans un lieu totalement inconnu...que c'est-il passé?

« Je n'en sais rien! Répondit Neville...on m'a assommé.

Draco sauta du lit et se précipita vers la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir.

« Nous sommes enfermés! Constata t-il après de vains efforts.

« Oh la la lalalala! Gémit le Gryffondor en s'asseyant au bord du lit...c'est pas rassurant tout ça.

Bien d'accord avec lui sur ce point mais sans le lui dire le blond se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur, mais il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir et les petits carreaux de verre sertis dans le plomb étant opaque il ne pu rien voir de précis, que des contours flous.

A ce moment ils entendirent un bruit de clé qu'on tournait et, saisit de crainte et d'appréhension, le cœur battant, ils s'immobilisèrent complètement, leurs regards rivés sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Et, médusés, ils assistèrent à un défilé de domestiques, deux d'entre eux, deux hommes plutôt balèzes, se plaçant de chaque côté de la porte comme pour leur interdire toute tentative de sortie.

Deux grands baquets pour le bain furent déposés au milieu de la pièce et remplis d'eau chaude, des vêtements furent déposés sur le lit, que Neville venait de quitter pour se réfugier prudemment prés de Draco, et de la nourriture ainsi que des friandises diverses furent disposées sur une table.

« Mais c'est quoi tout ça? Finit par réagir Neville abasourdis.

« Et où sommes-nous? Rajouta le blond à son tour.

Aucun des domestiques ne leur répondit, d'ailleurs ils évitaient soigneusement de croiser leurs regard et leurs fardeaux déposés ils commencèrent à se retirer.

Cela énerva Draco qui s'avança vivement et attrapa le bras de la dernière servante juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Répondez! Exigea t-il d'un ton sans réplique...où sommes-nous? Que veut dire tout ça?

«Chuuuuut, il nous est interdit de vous parler! Chuchota la femme d'un air inquiet et apeuré mais qui continua quand même...vous êtes au château de Kilsyth bien sûr! fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence...vous devez vous laver et enfiler les vêtements que l'on vous a amené.

« Au château? Répéta le blond surprit, puis il fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux...et pour quelle raison devrions nous nous laver et mettre ces vêtements? Qu'est-ce qu'on nous veut?...je veux sortir d'ici tout de suite alors allez...

La servante eut un tel regard compatissant et empreint de pitié que Draco s'interrompit subitement.

Pourquoi un tel regard?

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Reprit-il...pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon?

« Je...je suis désolée...vraiment! Murmura la servante...s'il vous plait faites ce qu'on vous demande, le maître l'exige, si vous n'obéissez pas il vous y forcera.

« Qui ça? S'enquit Neville qui s'était rapproché.

« Le capi...

La servante fut appelé et interrompu par un autre domestique qui de la porte la fusilla du regard, lui ordonnant durement de sortir, ce à quoi elle obéit prestement, avant de refermer à clé derrière elle.

Fixant la porte le Gryffondor et le Serpentard restèrent sur place, ils ne comprenaient toujours rien à ce qui leur arrivait mais un même mauvais pressentiment les étreignait tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Gémit Neville dans un souffle...j'ai peur.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et cette fois ce fut la garde qui entra, s'arrêtant tous dés le seuil franchi, sauf le capitaine qui s'avança vers eux, et la frayeur les fit reculer de quelques pas.

L'homme sourit en voyant cela, goguenard, puis il jeta un regard dans la pièce et satisfait de voir que ces ordres avaient été suivit il le ramena sur les deux victimes.  
>« Notre seigneur est très à cheval sur la propreté! Fit-il d'un ton d'affabilité qui sonnait faux...et vous devriez vous dépêcher de prendre votre bain avant que l'eau ne soit froide.<p>

« Je refuse! Répliqua vertement Draco en levant fièrement le menton pour le toiser.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, et n'ayant plus rien d'affable, le capitaine bondit pour le saisir à la gorge, serrant juste assez pour lui faire mal mais sans risquer de laisser des traces, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour le maître qui se chargerait lui-même de l'abimer.

« Ne fais pas la fière avec moi, la vermine de ton espèce n'a pas droit à la parole et sois déjà heureuse du traitement de faveur qui t'ai accordé! Gronda t-il d'une voix venimeuse...alors soit tu prends ton bain comme une brave fille, soit mes hommes vont se charger de t'aider un peu, et là crois-moi tu risques de le regretter...est-ce que c'est clair?

Le blond ne pu répondre étranglé qu'il était, mais Neville s'empressa de le faire à sa place.

« C'est très clair oui! Fit-il de l'angoisse plein les yeux en voyant la couleur rouge brique que prenaient les joues du Serpentard...nous allons obéir mais ne lui faites pas de mal, lâchez-la s'il vous plait.

Sans répondre la capitaine maintint encore Draco sous sa poigne durant quelques secondes, puis il le lâcha.

« Bien! Fit-il en reprenant son faux air affable...nous allons vous laisser, quand le moment sera venu nous reviendrons vous chercher.

Quand le moment sera venu de quoi?

La même question vint à l'esprit du Gryffondor et du Serpentard, mais aucun d'eux n'osa la poser, tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'était que cet homme horrible s'en aille.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Quand les hommes de la garde furent sortit Neville et Draco, qui se tenait la gorge, restèrent un moment immobiles et silencieux.

La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient leur semblait être un mauvais rêve dont ils ne parvenaient pas à sortir et ils se sentaient comme pris au piège.

« Tu sais je...je crois que nous ferions mieux de faire ce qu'ils nous demandent! Finit par dire le Gryffondor d'une voix sourde.

D'un air sombre le blond opina d'un signe de tête, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

A contrecœur chacun s'approcha d'un baquet.

« Tournes-toi! Ordonna Draco après s'être éclairci la gorge.

« Hein? S'étonna Neville sans comprendre...pourquoi ça?

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué je suis une fille! Répliqua le blond avec agacement...alors tournes-toi le temps que je me déshabille.

« Oh! S'exclama le Gryffondor qui rougit, gêné...désolé! S'excusa t-il tout en obtempérant...tu me regardera pas toi non plus hein?

« Comme si j'en avais envie! Grommela Draco qui se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa dans l'eau.

**&&&&.**

Après être sortis de l'eau, enroulés tous les deux dans deux grands morceaux de tissus qui tenaient lieu de serviettes, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et s'arrêtèrent devant, observant silencieusement les vêtements bien étalés sur le matelas, ils étaient réduit au minimum.

Une simple tunique arrivant aux genoux pour Neville.

Une robe fine avec une échancrure sur le devant qui semblait descendre beaucoup bien trop bas pour être décente, pour Draco.

Les deux vêtements étaient de couleur noire a liseré d'or, les couleurs du seigneur de Kilsyth.

Rien d'autre ne les accompagnaient, ni dessous quelconques, ni chemises, ni chausses, il n'y avait pas de chaussures non plus.

Tous les deux se regardèrent, hésitants.

Devaient-ils vraiment enfiler ces trucs-là?

« On a pas le choix! Murmura Neville.

Et ça ils le savaient bien, cet horrible capitaine n'hésiterait certainement pas à les faire habiller par sa garde.

Sans aucun empressement, se tournant le dos, et avec presque de la répulsion, ils se vêtirent silencieusement.

Quand Neville se retourna Draco était déjà face à lui et il regardait avec horreur le devant de sa robe.

Sa poitrine était pratiquement à l'air et risquait de se dénuder entièrement à tout moment.

A cette vision une angoisse profonde tordit les tripes du Gryffondor, pour quelle raison les obligeait-on à se vêtir ainsi?

Il doutait fortement que ce soit des tenues habituelles, même pour cette époque qu'il ne connaissait guère, et la possible raison qui se fit jour dans son esprit lui donna envie de hurler et de s'enfuir à toute jambes.

C'était comme si on les préparait pour le lit du maître.

Il ne pouvait se douter que la réalité serait dix fois pire.

« Je ne peux pas porter ça! Gémit Draco accablé et mortifié de se voir ainsi exposé, il se faisait l'effet de n'être qu'un morceau de viande à l'étalage, c'était avilissant et l'espace d'un instant il fut soulagé que ce soit Neville qui soit là et non Harry, devant lui il serait mort de honte, c'était un coup à ne jamais s'en remettre.

« On a pas le choix! Répéta de nouveau le Gryffondor qui ne savait quoi dire d'autre.

« Ça je le sais qu'on a pas le choix! S'énerva Draco...t'as pas autre chose à dire pour...

Il se tu brusquement en voyant les larmes qui envahissaient les yeux si semblables aux siens.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer quand même?s'enquit-il.

« J'ai tellement peur! Souffla Neville d'une voix étranglée tout en parvenant à contenir ses larmes.

Et à sa grande surprise le Serpentard fit une chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu de sa part.

Il ignorait simplement que les mêmes sombres pensées hantaient le blond, qu'il avait peur lui aussi et que de ce fait il le comprenait très bien, il cachait mieux ses émotions c'est vrai mais ils partageaient un moment fort et les masques tombaient plus facilement.

Draco s'approcha donc de lui et lui posa les mains sur les épaules, les serrant doucement.

« Tout va bien se passer, on va aller voir ce que nous veut cet espèce de tyran qui a besoin d'enlever les gens pour leur parler et après nous rentrerons chez nous, tout ira bien n'ai pas peur! Lui dit-il avec une gentillesse surprenante.

C'était tellement inattendu que Neville en resta bête un instant, mais ce petit geste et ces simples mots lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur et il sourit.

« Tu as dit chez nous? Plaisanta t-il, avec le cœur serré.

« Mouai, enfin chez ce qui nous sert de chez nous dans cette époque de sauvage! Fit le blond qui souriait lui aussi.

Ce n'était pas des sourires bien gais, et ils étaient un peu crispés, mais ils faisaient du bien.

« Merci! Murmura le Gryffondor le regard plongé dans celui de Draco.

Ce dernier ne rajouta rien, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la table.

« Je commence à avoir faim! Lança t-il d'un ton léger, tentant d'oublier cette robe dans laquelle il se sentait si mal à l'aise, et la terreur presque panique que lui inspirait l'avenir immédiat...pas toi?

« Si! Répondit Neville avec un entrain forcé.

Aucun des deux n'avait réellement d'appétit, pourtant ils s'assirent et se mirent à picorer, chacun cachant sa peur à l'autre comme il pouvait.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Severus passèrent un long moment en compagnie de Ron et Blaise, puis ils les laissèrent.

Le maître de potion leur avait expliqué que pour le moment il valait mieux qu'ils continuent à jouer leur rôle, tant que tout ne serait pas prêt, et les deux soldats d'occasion les suivirent des yeux le plus longtemps qu'ils purent, ils auraient tellement voulut pouvoir aller avec eux.

Ils savaient que Severus avait raison, il était préférable de rester discret et si ils désertaient leur poste ils attireraient l'attention sur eux, ils risquaient même d'être recherchés, mieux valait donc continuer à jouer leurs rôles tant que tout n'était pas prêt.

Mais c'était dur de les voir partir, et, presque inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils les suivaient des yeux, leurs mains se nouant presque toutes seules, ils se sentaient moins abandonnés ainsi.

« Tu sais j'ai vraiment envie de voir Malfoy en fille! Fit Ron quand leurs amis eurent disparut de leur vue...en plus jumeau avec Nev! Là il se mit à rire...j'imagine la tête qu'il doit faire...ça doit vraiment valoir le coup d'œil.

Blaise se mit à rire lui aussi.

« Tel que je connais Draco ça ne doit pas le faire rire lui, mais je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis curieux de voir ça.

**&&&&.**

De retour à la maison Severus et Harry s'aperçurent immédiatement de l'absence de Draco et Neville, la maison n'étant pas d'une taille où l'on pouvait se perdre, et après un instant d'incompréhension leur première idée fut d'aller voir dans le jardin.

Et une angoisse saisit le professeur en voyant la porte du fond ouverte.

Harry le suivant ils allèrent jusque sur le seuil et jetèrent un coup d'œil sur les environs.

« Ils sont sûrement sortis par là, ça donne dans la campagne! Fit le brun qui ne voyant aucun danger haussa les épaules...ils ont dû avoir envie de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, ça se comprend un peu...je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir la nuit va tomber.

Sourcils froncés et yeux rivés sur les bois Severus ne répondit rien, quelque chose l'oppressait mais il était incapable de comprendre quoi, c'était encore cette sensation de danger qui revenait.

Était-ce encore son hôte qui tentait de lui signifier quelque chose?

Mais quoi exactement?

Il songea un instant que celui dont il habitait le corps devait être quelqu'un de très protecteur envers son neveu et sa nièce.

Peut-être l'était-il simplement trop? Après tout où était le danger à faire une balade dans les bois?

Soupirant intérieurement il fit un brusque demi-tour pour rentrer dans la maison, Harry sur les talons.

Que faire d'autre qu'attendre leur retour?

**&&&&.**

Ce fut une longue attente silencieuse, Harry râlant dans sa barbe.

« Malfoy bourrique que tu es! Marmonnait-il...toujours à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, où as-tu entraîné Neville?  
>Il se doutait bien que l'idée de sortir venait de Draco qui l'avait sûrement fait pour les contrarier parce que justement on le lui avait interdit, mais dans le même temps cela le faisait sourire, décidément quelle que soit l'époque ou l'apparence qu'il pouvait avoir Malfoy serait toujours Malfoy.<p>

Têtu comme une mule et contrariant au possible.

Mais le temps passant son sourire disparut, et quand la nuit fut complètement tombée Harry était tout aussi inquiet que Severus, et après s'être concertés, armés de torches, ils quittèrent la maison pour se diriger vers les bois.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à chercher, à appeler, dans un froid glacial, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne.

Revenus à la maison ils décidèrent d'aller voir dans le village, mais là encore ce fut vain, dés la nuit venue les gens se calfeutraient chez eux et toutes les rues étaient désertes.

Ils revinrent de nouveau dans la maison, sombres et plus qu'inquiets, Neville et Draco semblaient s'être évaporés.

En plus ils ne pouvaient même pas se rendre au château pour prévenir Ron et Blaise, à la nuit les portes étaient fermées et on ne les laisserait pas entrer avant le matin.

Ils durent se résoudre à attendre, impuissants, tournant en rond et émettant l'hypothèse pour eux, enfin surtout pour le brun, la plus logique, celle que peut-être ils s'étaient tout simplement perdus dans les bois et avaient trouvés refuge quelque part pour la nuit.

Harry le disait, le répétait comme pour s'en convaincre et se rassurer, Severus espérait qu'il ai raison.

Cette disparition était si mystérieuse, où avaient-ils donc pu aller?

**&&&&.**

Draco et Neville se levèrent lentement de leurs chaises en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et avec appréhension ils regardèrent venir vers eux le capitaine qui les détailla d'un œil appréciateur.

« Vous êtes absolument parfait! Leur dit-il avec une satisfaction visible...suivez-moi le maître vous attend.

Les joues rouges de honte à cause de sa robe, mais refusant de laisser paraître sa peur et son désarrois, Draco leva fièrement le menton et le toisa froidement.

« Alors allons-y! Fit-il d'un air de princesse.

Neville à ses côtés il alla se placer de lui-même entre les hommes de la garde qui s'étaient arrêtés près de la porte et placés de manière à les encadrer.

Ainsi escortés ils traversèrent de longs couloirs sombres, descendirent d'un étage par un escalier glacial, le blond tremblant de froid dans sa robe fine, et le capitaine finit par les faire s'arrêter devant une porte à double battant.

Deux de ses hommes les ouvrirent en grand et aussitôt un air chaud frappa Neville et Draco que le capitaine saisit par les coudes en se plaçant entre eux.

Les cœurs du Serpentard et du Gryffondor se mirent à battre à un rythme accéléré quand après avoir pénétrés dans une vaste pièce ils se virent pris sous les feux des regards d'une quinzaine d'hommes qui s'étaient immobilisés et se trouvaient assit autour de longues tables formant un U.

Ils avaient dû faire grassement ripaille, devant eux se trouvaient des dizaines de plats à moitié dévorés, et leurs yeux injectés de sang indiquaient qu'ils étaient fortement éméchés.

C'était même évident en voyant le nombre effarant de cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient sur les tables et le sol.

Un grand feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée, et Draco et Neville, entraînés par le capitaine, y passèrent devant pour se rendre à la table centrale où trônait le seigneur des lieux qui les regardait s'approcher, les yeux rivés sur le blond.

Jamais ce dernier ne s'était sentit aussi mal, il avait l'horrible impression d'être entièrement nu et sentait peser sur lui des regards luisant de convoitise et de perversité.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Neville ressentait exactement la même chose, mais tous les deux firent front malgré leurs tremblements intérieur et endurèrent la tête haute.

« Surtout n'ouvrez pas la bouche! Leur souffla le capitaine entre ses dents...il pourrait vous tuer rien que pour cela si vous lui déplaisez...bien que cela m'étonnerait fort.

En effet un intérêt très vif s'était allumé dans les petits yeux vicieux du seigneur de Kilsyth qui les détailla longuement de la tête aux pieds quand ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui.

Neville et Draco subirent cet examen sans dire un mot, pas parce que on le leur avait conseillé de se taire, non, c'était la terreur qui les rendait muets.

Après ce que venait de dire le capitaine ils prenaient clairement conscience que leur pires craintes n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils entrevoyaient maintenant.

Ils allaient être jetés en pâture à ces hommes.

Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, grand mais bouffi par la mauvaise graisse, le visage marqué par le vice et les excès en tout genre, le seigneur de Kilsyth termina son examen et reporta son regard empreint d'une vive satisfaction sur son capitaine.

« Tu ne m'as pas mentit! Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque et avinée...tu étais même en dessous de la réalité, ce sont de magnifiques spécimens...je saurais te récompenser...vas t-en maintenant!

Le capitaine s'inclina, se redressa, et en se détournant il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur Draco et Neville avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

Il y avait quinze ans qu'il était au service du seigneur des lieux, et des proies il lui en avait procuré des dizaines, pas que son rôle de fournisseur de chair fraîche lui plaise beaucoup, mais il l'avait fait sans jamais avoir d'état d'âme, la compassion il ne connaissait pas, ce n'était qu'une faiblesse à ses yeux, seulement ces deux-là étaient très différents des autres, ils avaient quelque chose de particulier et lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs. Étrange impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et encore moins à comprendre.

Et l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentit un surprenant sentiment de pitié et regretta ce qu'il venait de faire.

**&&&&.**

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se sentirent perdus, leurs jambes tremblaient tellement qu'ils tenaient à peine debout.

« Seigneur...

Voulut dire Draco d'un ton à peine audible, il aurait voulut pouvoir tenter de lui parler, essayer de s'expliquer, de dire quelque chose qui fasse qu'ils puissent échapper au sort horrible qu'il devinait clairement, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit même pas, et de toute façon il s'en serait moqué, car au même moment il leva la coupe de vin qu'il tenait et annonça:

« Nous avons suffisamment attendu...Messieurs, que les réjouissances commencent!

Comme si ils n'attendaient que ça, et avec impatience, tous les hommes se levèrent, dans un brouhaha de voix et de rires, et entourèrent les deux victimes affolées.

Ce fut comme une meute de loups affamés qui se jeta sur eux, des mains s'abattirent partout sur leurs corps, les palpant, les pinçant, et ils tentèrent de les repousser, se collant l'un à l'autre pour essayer de faire front.

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et leur résistance sembla exciter davantage ces brutes qui grognaient comme des bêtes.

Draco et Neville furent séparés.

Le Gryffondor fut emmené vers une autre table par quatre hommes qui poussèrent d'un revers de bras tout ce qui s'y trouvait, et le plaquèrent violemment dessus en lui arrachant sa chemise tandis qu'il hurlait de rage et de terreur.

Le long cauchemar commençait.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Neville se débattit de toutes ses forces mais deux des hommes lui bloquèrent les jambes et les bras tandis qu'un troisième lui maintint la tête en l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour que le dernier y déverse ce qui lui sembla être des litres de vin.

Crachant et s'étouffant il entendait le rire de ses tortionnaires et les obscénités qu'ils débitaient.

Il chercha de nouveau à se débattre mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier leurs rires et soudain il poussa un cri de douleur, l'un des homme avait saisit un poignard et du bout de la lame venait de lui faire une longue estafilade sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

La vue du sang qui jaillit décupla la folie de ces hommes.

Neville fut retourné à plat ventre, à demi couché sur la table et les pieds au sol.

« Non...non...non! Gémit-il avant de se mettre à hurler.

Son intimité venait d'être brutalement investit et des larmes de douleur et de rage impuissante se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Et soudain, tandis que l'un des hommes s'activait en lui il prit conscience que Draco était en train de subir les mêmes outrages que lui, en pire si c'était possible, parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux.

Une dizaine de brutes s'activaient autour de lui, maintenu allongé sur le bord d'une table, jambes tenues écartées, le seigneur de Kilsyth fut le premier à s'allonger sur son corps.

Très solidement maintenu Draco était dans l'incapacité de se débattre, seule sa tête roulait d'un côté et de l'autre, la bouche ouverte sur un long cri, et à un moment son regard croisa celui de Neville.

Ils se vissèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si chacun y cherchait un secours quelconque, mais la même incompréhension, la même terreur, la même horreur et la même douleur s'y lisait.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi?pourquoi?pourquoi?

Draco cessa de hurler mais son regard de bête traquée donna un regain de vigueur au Gryffondor qui se mit à se débattre de nouveau alors qu'un autre homme prenait la place du premier.

Il ne pensa plus qu'à aller aider Draco, il le devait, le corps de femme qu'il occupait était si petit et menu, tous ces hommes allaient le tuer.

Plus courageux que ce qu'il croyait il en oubliait son propre calvaire, mais une douleur cuisante le rappela à l'ordre et l'immobilisa dans un cri, la lame du poignard venait de lui ouvrir une belle entaille dans le dos et il subit le second assaut à demi brisé, il n'était plus que souffrance.

De son côté le blond aussi avait droit au poignard et rapidement ils furent tailladés de toutes parts et couverts de sang, seuls leurs visages étaient épargnés.

Sang dans lequel ces hommes, qui n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain, se vautraient allègrement, son odeur, sa texture, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, pour eux c'était aphrodisiaque.

Et pendant qu'ils enduraient les assauts incessant de leurs tortionnaires le vin coulait à flot et on leur en faisait boire sans cesse.

Malheureusement l'alcool ne parvint pas à envoyer Draco et Neville dans une inconscience profonde qu'ils souhaitaient de toutes leurs forces, et le cauchemar s'éternisa.

Enfin les hommes, totalement abrutis par le vin et repus, commencèrent par s'écrouler les uns après les autres et Neville, enfin libre, s'affaissa sur le sol où il ne bougea plus.

Il avait tellement mal, pas une once de son corps ne semblait avoir été épargné, et en plus il avait la sensation que si il faisait le moindre mouvement les derniers hommes à tenir encore debout l'achèveraient, cette fois pour de bon.

Ce fut quand il n'entendit plus un seul bruit, à part des ronflements, qu'il se redressa en grimaçant de douleur.

Prenant appuis sur le bord de la table il jeta un regard autour de lui et aperçut Draco qui était toujours allongé à la même place, sur la table centrale.

Il semblait mort et le Gryffondor prit peur.

« Pas ça! Murmura t-il...pas ça, me laisses pas tout seul...s'il te plait.

Et il se traîna, plus qu'il ne marcha, vers lui.

Arrivé près de lui il s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il n'était pas mort, ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixaient le plafond, mais il était si vide ce regard, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, aucune lueur, aucune douleur, rien.

« Draco! L'appela t-il.

Aucune réponse en retour, aucun tressaillement.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Draco, c'est moi...regardes-moi s'il te plait...dis-moi quelque chose.

Mais il eut la sensation de tenir une coquille vide entre les mains, le blond s'était réfugié très loin, au milieu de ce cauchemar c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour s'échapper.

Épuisé physiquement autant que psychiquement Neville se mit à pleurer et s'écroula près du blond qui ne réagit pas plus.

Complètement brisé le gryffondor perdit tout courage, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, mourir.

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**&&&&.**

Vers les trois heures du matin le capitaine se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle il entra.

Il savait qu'à cette heure-là tout serait terminé et que tous ronfleraient à gorges déployées.

Lui il devait comme d'habitude se débarrasser des corps, faire le ménage lui incombait et tout devait être réglé avant le matin.

Il fallait sauver les apparences et que tout soit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Tous les domestiques de cette partie du château savaient très bien ce qui se passait de temps en temps dans cette pièce et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais revu vivant un de ces « invité d'un soir», mais ils n'avaient jamais vu non plus leurs cadavres, les apparences étaient donc sauve et seules des rumeurs couraient, mais sans aucune preuve pour les étayer.

Le capitaine pinça les lèvres après avoir pénétré dans la pièce, le spectacle de tous ces hommes avachis dans tous les coins, repus et ronflants après une nuit de violence, l'écœurait.

Lui-même était cruel si c'était nécessaire, mais sa cruauté était plutôt dû au fait qu'il était sans pitié ni compassion quand on exigeait de lui qu'il le soit, il n'hésitait pas à tuer ou à torturer si on lui en donnait l'ordre mais jamais il ne le faisait par pur plaisir, il n'en prenait pas à faire du mal, il faisait ce qu'il devait faire c'était tout, avec froideur et indifférence.

Oui on pouvait dire qu'il était cruel, mais pervers non.

Du regard il chercha les corps dont il allait devoir se débarrasser et il les aperçut presque immédiatement.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur une table, nus, couverts de souillures et de sang.

Il s'en approcha tout en les observant et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il fronça les sourcils, ils respiraient, ils étaient encore vivants.

Par réflexe il porta la main à la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture, il entrait dans ses attributions d'achever les victimes qui étaient parvenues à survivre au cauchemar enduré, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Pourtant il ne sortit pas la lame de son fourreau, il s'arrêta contre la table et examina les deux corps, ils portaient plusieurs blessures mais aucune n'était assez profonde pour être mortelle, elles étaient toutes superficielles et ils s'en remettraient sans problème si on leur en laissait la possibilité.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était plus fort que lui il n'avait aucune envie de finir le travail.

Il regarda autour de lui les corps avachis, si l'un d'entre eux se réveillait il allait pourtant devoir le faire.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis prit sa décision, il allait les faire sortir de là, mais il ne fallait pas traîner.

« Réveilles-toi! Ordonna t-il d'une voix basse mais dure en secouant Neville par l'épaule.

Ce dernier gémit puis ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés, croyant que le cauchemar allait recommencer.

« Silence! Intima le capitaine en le bâillonnant rapidement d'une main en voyant qu'il allait hurler...si tu veux sortir vivant d'ici ne fais pas de bruit, si tu les réveille ta sœur et toi êtes morts...je vais vous faire sortir d'ici.

Il relâcha lentement la bouche du Gryffondor qui semblait toujours aussi terrorisé mais paraissait avoir comprit.

« Quelle importance si je meurs! Marmonna Neville tandis que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux, son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être une plaie béante, les souvenirs revenaient en force et il se sentait si sale.

« Tu n'est pas le premier à avoir subit l'ignominie des hommes et tu ne sera pas le dernier, alors tu t'apitoieras sur ton sort plus tard! Le rudoya le capitaine sans élever la voix et en haussant les épaules...tu veux que ta sœur y passe elle aussi?

« Draco! S'exclama le gryffondor, l'espace d'un instant il l'avait complètement oublié et songer à lui le fit se secouer, oui il devait le sortir de là, il n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner au désespoir et de les laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Et le fait de devoir agir lui fit mettre le reste de côté.

Il se redressa à demi et se tourna pour se pencher sur le corps du blond.

« Draco? Répéta le capitaine avec étonnement...drôle de nom, surtout pour une fille...enfin, dépêches-toi de la réveiller il faut faire vite! Rajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Neville ne répondit pas, il souleva d'une main la tête du blond et l'appela à plusieurs reprises.

Il dû insister mais le Serpentard finit par ouvrir les yeux, des yeux toujours aussi vides qui se fixèrent encore sur le plafond, et les traits de son visage étaient dénués de toute expression.

Le Gryffondor dû le secouer un peu pour que son regard vienne enfin se poser sur lui, éteints, sans vie.

« On va sortir d'ici Draco! Lui souffla Neville en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux blond collée sur sa joue...mais pour cela il faut que tu te lèves d'accord?...tu peux le faire?

« Oui! Répondit le Serpentard d'une voix toute aussi éteinte et sans vie que son regard.

Il semblait ne rien éprouver et ne réagir que mécaniquement, il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui toutes émotions, refoulant même les souvenirs de la nuit, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

Il était un coquille douloureuse physiquement mais vide d'émotion, pour se protéger de la folie dans laquelle il aurait pu sombrer son esprit s'était isolé de tout.

« Allez debout! Les pressa le capitaine qui était revenu avec deux manteaux épais, il ne pouvait pas les faire sortir du château entièrement nus...mettez ça.

Neville obéit en grimaçant de douleur, chaque mouvement l'élançait, et après avoir mit le manteau il aida Draco à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Ce dernier ne faisant pas un geste de plus ce fut le capitaine qui le revêtit du manteau et il dû aussi le porter pour sortir de la salle, le blond tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

Neville guère plus en forme dû s'accrocher à son bras.

Portant l'un et traînant l'autre, il leur fit emprunter l'escalier dérobé qui les amena dehors, à l'arrière du château, là il déposa le blond sur le sol, l'appuyant contre le mur pour qu'il tienne debout, et se tourna vers Neville.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, c'est plus prudent! Lui dit-il...vous allez devoir continuer seuls mais cela ne sera pas trop difficile, faîtes le tour du château, à un moment vous allez voir les écuries, dans la dernière stalle sur votre gauche vous y trouverez mon cheval, prenez-le...il saura revenir seul...

Il se tu le temps de retirer une bague de l'un de ses doigt et la tendit à Neville qui la prit.

« Aux portes montrez cette bague aux gardes, ils vous ouvriront sans poser de question...dépêchez-vous maintenant!

Et sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

Le Gryffondor resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui s'était refermée et était devenue pratiquement invisible dans le mur.

Il ne savait plus que penser de cet homme, il le haïssait et dans le même temps sa présence avait été si rassurante, sa rudesse l'avait obligée à se secouer, à ne pas attendre tout bêtement la mort, il lui avait redonné un certain courage.

Lui partit le découragement l'envahit, il se sentait perdu.

Ce fut la main de Draco venue prendre la sienne qui le fit réagir.

« Ça va Draco? S'enquit-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui, mais il serra sa main plus fort.

« Viens! Reprit Neville...partons d'ici.

Il prit le Serpentard par le bras et se mirent à marcher.

Mais rapidement Draco pesa de plus en plus lourd sur le Gryffondor qui faisait déjà des efforts immenses pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, et ils arrivaient au niveau des écuries quand le blond s'effondra d'un coup, entraînant Neville avec lui.

Le Serpentard venait de perdre conscience, toutes ses blessures, qui avaient commencées à sécher, s'étaient réouvertes et par endroit son manteau était imbibé de sang.

Le Gryffondor craqua, il n'en pouvait plus.

Assit par terre il prit le corps de Draco dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en le berçant d'avant en arrière, jamais il n'y arriverait, il était épuisé, détruit moralement et physiquement.

« Draco...Draco...je vais pas y arriver si tu m'aides pas! Sanglota t-il...s'il te plait fais un effort, réveilles-toi...viens on...on va aller rejoindre...Harry et...et le professeur...et...et tu sais...peut-être...peut-être qu'ils...qu'ils auront trouvé Ron et Zabini...tu crois pas?...je...je t'en pries Draco...lèves-toi...on va...on va rentrer chez nous...et...et tout ça ce...ce sera juste un cauchemar...un horrible cauchemar...rien d'autre...

**&&&&.**

Tout heureux Killant sortit de l'écurie dans laquelle il venait de passer un long moment en compagnie d'un des laquais du château.

Il était mignon à croquer et il avait eut un véritable coup de foudre pour lui, heureusement réciproque.

Maintenant il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir un peu, sa nuit allait être courte mais cela en valait la peine.

Il venait de faire tout juste quelque pas dans la cour quand une scène étrange le fit s'immobiliser. Deux silhouettes étaient avachies sur les pavés, l'une berçant l'autre.

Mais ce fut surtout les paroles qui lui parvinrent qui piquèrent sa curiosité.

Ron et Zabini? Harry et le professeur? Draco?

Est-ce que celui qui parlait était Neville?

Au repas du soir Ron et Blaise, tout heureux, lui avaient dit avoir retrouvés leurs amis, et ce qui les avait beaucoup amusé était le fait que le dénommé Draco était devenu une fille et de surcroit jumeau de celui appelé Neville.

Était-ce ces deux-là qui se trouvaient devant lui?

Mais si c'était le cas que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici?

De nuit et de là où il se tenait il ne pouvait pas voir à quoi ils ressemblaient, surtout qu'ils étaient emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux, et la curiosité fut la plus forte, il s'approcha.

« Excusez-moi! Fit-il à s'arrêtant tout près des deux inconnus.

A cette voix Neville sursauta et leva un visage baigné de larmes, et aux yeux remplis de peur, vers lui.

« Ne craignez rien! Se hâta de le rassurer Killant...j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et...euh...comment dire?...êtes-vous Neville et Draco? Les jumeaux?

Il vit le Gryffondor serrer fort contre lui l'autre corps, tandis que ses yeux luisaient littéralement d'une terreur qui le rendit muet.

Au château personne ne les avait vu et donc personne ne savait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, sauf le capitaine...et ces hommes horribles.

Le jeune soldat se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui faire aussi peur, en plus le prénommé Draco semblait inconscient, avaient-ils été attaqués?

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, je ne vous veut aucun mal je vous assure, je suis un ami de Ron et Blaise...c'est eux qui m'ont parlé de vous...

Il se tu en voyant l'expression d'intense soulagement et d'espoir qui apparut soudain sur le visage de Neville qui murmura d'une voix étranglée et avec une sorte d'urgence.

« Oui...oui...je suis Neville et lui c'est Draco...où est Ron?...je veux voir Ron...

« Je vais aller les chercher d'accord?...mais d'abord venez vous abriter dans l'écurie, il y fait plus chaud et puis vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça au beau milieu de la cour, vous aller finir par vous faire remarquer par des gardes.

Avec désarrois il vit Neville se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

« Allez...les chercher...je suis tellement...tellement fatigué...j'ai, j'ai...si mal...je...je peux pas aller jusqu'à l'écurie.

Il semblait si pitoyable que la pitié serra le cœur de Killant qui se pencha sur lui et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Ne pleurez pas...je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé mais je vais vous aider, je vais d'abord transporter votre ami jusque dans l'écurie et ensuite je ferais pareil pour vous...après j'irais chercher Ron et Blaise.

Étranglé par les larmes Neville put juste faire oui de la tête.

Cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut!**

**Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sur le site mais c'est la galère pour y entrer, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux messages et j'ai mis deux heures avant de pouvoir poster.**

**Excusez-moi.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

« Ron, Blaise Réveillez-vous!

« Mmm?...pas déjà? Marmonna Ron en ouvrant la moitié d'un œil.

« C'est pas l'heure! Râla Blaise de son côté...Killant fiches-nous la paix!

« Vos amis Draco et Neville sont ici, à l'écurie, et ils ont l'air mal en point...venez vite!

« Hein? s'exclama le rouquin qui se redressa d'un coup, les cheveux en bataille...qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

« Il raconte n'importe quoi! Fit le Serpentard qui se redressa lui aussi en fusillant le jeune homme du regard...qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient au château et en plus au beau milieu de la nuit?

« Ça je l'ignore, mais le fait est qu'ils sont bien là et qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de votre aide...allez vite! Les incita Killant.

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas Ron et Blaise se décidèrent et s'habillèrent en vitesse.

Un instant plus tard ils quittaient silencieusement le dortoir.

**&&&&.**

Neville avait sombré dans le néant, couché près de Draco au creux d'un amas de foin, et il fut réveillé en sursaut.

« Nev...Nev réveilles-toi...c'est moi Ron.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, le regardant un instant avec une expression d'incompréhension totale et de frayeur, son apparence le désarçonnait.

« C'est bien moi...Ron.

Neville se jeta brusquement à son cou, se serrant presque convulsivement contre lui, tout en pleurant.

« Ron...Ron...tu...es là! Hoqueta t-il...tu es là!

« Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Blaise dans le même temps.

Il s'était agenouillé près de Draco pour le réveiller et ce faisant il avait sentit quelque chose d'humide sous une de ses main en le touchant.

Main qu'il regardait maintenant avec stupeur.

« C'est plein de sang...Draco tu es blessé?

Ce dernier, qui avait ouvert ses yeux vides, ne répondit pas, il ne parut ni surprit ni intéressé, son regard sans vie se tourna juste vers Neville et se riva au sien.

« Il...Il est blessé! Murmura celui-ci...moi aussi...un...un peu moins que lui je crois...mais ça c'est pas grave...

Puis il se tu subitement.

« Nev dis-moi... qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Le pressa Ron...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici seuls tous les deux? Qui vous a attaqué?

Mais Neville était incapable de lui répondre, il ne pouvait faire que pleurer.

Pendant ce temps Blaise avait écarté les pans du manteau de Draco et il fixait son corps nu et martyrisé d'un air abasourdis et horrifié.

« Ron! Fint-il par dire...il a raison les blessures n'ont pas l'air très profondes...mais...mais je crois qu'il y a eut plus qu'une simple attaque...beaucoup plus.

Le rouquin qui tentait de calmer Neville tourna son regard vers lui et eut le même air abasourdis et horrifié, tout comme killant.

« Mais...qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait? S'exclama ce dernier, bien que tous comprirent immédiatement ce qui leur était arrivé, le sang et les souillures à l'intérieur des cuisses ne laissaient guère de doute.

Et à cette idée la mâchoire de Blaise se serra à craquer, la colère, l'horreur, la peine, la pitié, la haine pour ceux qui avaient fait ça, il était évident que cela ne pouvait être le fait d'un homme seul, tout se mêlait en lui.

« Draco! Fit-il en prenant avec beaucoup de tendresse, et de délicatesse, le visage de son ami entre ses mains...regardes-moi...

Les yeux sans vie se tournèrent vers lui, sans qu'aucune lueur ne vienne les éclairer.

« Dis-moi quelque chose Draco! Gémit Blaise, malheureux et inquiet de le voir aussi amorphe et indifférent à tout...s'il te plait.

« J'ai mal! Fit le blond sans aucune émotion, comme si il ne faisait qu'une constatation sans importance.

« Il est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas? Intervint Killant.

« Je crois qu'il est sous le choc! Fit Ron qui tenait toujours Neville contre lui...il faut les ramener au village.

« Oui mais comment? Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en état de marcher! Opposa Blaise.

« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la charrette qui sert aux corvées du château! S'écria Killant...tout le monde peut s'en servir.

« Très bonne idée! Approuva Ron qui fit aussitôt une grimace et rajouta...mais on ne nous laissera pas passer aux portes, même nous nous ne pouvons pas quitter le château la nuit.

« On...on peut! Réagit Neville qui s'écarta du torse de son ami pour lui montrer la bague...avec ça.

Killant qui s'était penché pour regarder émit un long sifflement en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

« Il n'y a que les hommes de la garde personnelle qui ont droit à ces bagues...comment l'as-tu eut?

Neville baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas le dire sans raconter tout le reste, et ça il ne pouvait pas, il en était incapable, ça l'étouffait de honte et les mots restaient coincés.

Les trois autres comprirent.

« C'est pas grave Nev, tu nous le dira quand tu voudras! Lui dit doucement Ron le cœur serré et en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux bruns...viens on y va.

**&&&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard une petite charrette, dans laquelle étaient allongés Neville et Draco, et tirée par un âne gris près duquel marchaient Ron et Blaise, quittait le château sans encombre.

**&&&&.**

Severus et Harry, incapables de dormir, veillaient toujours dans la salle et ils se levèrent d'un bond des deux fauteuils placés devant la cheminée quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Ron qui portait Neville venait de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied et faisait irruption dans la pièce, suivit par Blaise portant Draco.

Ils restèrent stupéfaits un instant tandis que le rouquin s'avançait rapidement et déposait Neville, qui retint un cri de douleur, sur un fauteuil, Blaise posant le blond sur l'autre.

« Ils sont blessés! Fit Ron dans le même temps.

« Draco?...Neville? Fit Harry abasourdi.

« Que c'est-il passé? S'enquit Severus qui avait déjà réagit et se penchait sur Neville qui était le plus proche de lui tout en s'adressant à Blaise...où les avez-vous trouvé?...où êtes-vous blessé? Rajouta t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Neville et sans attendre de réponse à ses deux premières questions.

Mais ce dernier, incapables de le regarder, garda les yeux baissés en serrant fort son manteau contre lui.

Il avait tellement honte, et sa gorge était serrée à l'étouffer.

Devant son silence le maître de potion fronça les sourcils et allait insister quand Blaise posa une main sur son bras.

« Euh...je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vous parle d'abord...venez! Fit-il en parlant aussi à Harry.

Avec Ron il entraîna les deux autres de l'autre côté de la pièce et à mi-voix ils leur racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient.

« C'est pas possible! S'exclama Harry dont les yeux s'étaient arrondis d'incrédulité, d'horreur et de pitié...qui a pu faire une chose pareille?

« Pour l'instant graves ou pas occupons-nous de leurs blessures! Fit Severus d'une voix dure et dont le regard clair avait viré au noir, il bouillonnait de rage et aurait souhaité avoir les responsables sous la main.

Sans aucun état d'âme il leur aurait amèrement fait regretter cet acte ignoble.

« Faîtes chauffer assez d'eau pour les laver! Ordonna t-il aux trois autres qui obéirent immédiatement, ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose qui leur donnerait l'impression d'être utiles à leurs amis qu'ils ne savaient comment réconforter, que dire ou faire dans ces cas-là?

Ils se sentaient si impuissants et coupables, même si rien n'était de leur faute.

Ils auraient dû être là pour les sauver, c'était ce que chacun d'entre eux ressentait.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Severus alla s'accroupir devant Draco et l'observa un instant en silence.

Le blond ne réagit pas à sa présence, il semblait absent, les yeux rivés sur les flammes de la cheminée.

Le maître de potion comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas seulement sous le choc, c'était plus complexe que ça.

Le blond s'était enfermé en lui-même au creux d'un mur d'indifférence par rapport à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Durant cette nuit il s'était en quelque sorte dissocié, ce qui était arrivé à son corps son esprit avait voulut l'ignorer, il s'était protégé en ignorant tout et il continuait à agir ainsi.

Severus savait qu'il allait falloir le faire réagir, le mettre face à la réalité pour ne pas qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus et finisse par perdre totalement pied, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu, il y avait peu de chance qu'il parvienne à le faire sortir de là en disant trois mots.

Il se redressa et alla cette fois s'accroupir devant Neville qui sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et n'osa toujours pas le regarder.

« Regardez-moi! Lui intima Severus.

Le Gryffondor fit non de la tête sans lever les yeux.

« Écoutez-moi bien! Reprit le maître de potion d'un ton ferme...Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de votre faute et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, ni à vous sentir sale.

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler sur les joues de Neville.

« Si! Fit-il d'une toute petite voix, les yeux toujours baissés...je...j'aurais dû...dû l'empêcher de...de sortir...j'aurais dû me battre plus...contre eux...peut-être que...je n'ai pas assez résisté.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute vous ne pouviez pas deviner...qui pourrait imaginer une chose pareille?... et je suis certain que vous avez fait de votre mieux! Le coupa Severus avec assurance...qu'auriez pu vous faire contre eux?...ils étaient nombreux n'est-ce pas?

« Oui...une...une quinzaine.

« Qui étaient ces hommes? Le savez-vous?

Neville recommença à secouer la tête mais le maître de potion l'en empêcha en saisissant son visage entre ses main, le tenant fermement.

« Neville, je comprends que ce soit dur d'en parler mais je sais écouter quand je veux! Lui dit-il...parlez-moi, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, vous ne pouvez pas garder tout ça pour vous, ce serait bien trop lourd.

Tellement étonné qu'il ai dit son prénom, il ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que Longdubat, et sur un ton qui lui donnait systématiquement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ce dernier avait levé les yeux et osé enfin croiser le regard de Severus.

Où étaient les habituels yeux durs aux profondeurs insondables?

Ce regard-ci était si attentif, si emplis de compréhension.

Et l'envie de se libérer de ce poids qui l'étouffait incita Neville à parler, il en avait besoin, il ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour lui, même si c'était difficile à raconter et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Ces images qui lui revenaient étaient si horribles à supporter, peut-être qu'après elles le seraient un peu moins.

« On...on est sortit par la petite porte du jardin...

Soutenu par le regard qui ne le lâchait pas, le Gryffondor en arriva aux pires moments et là il se tu pour se remettre à pleurer, c'était si dur à dire, il avait tellement honte.

Voyant ça le maître de potion attira sa tête contre son épaule et l'incita à continuer, une main sur sa nuque.

Ce fut chaotique, entrecoupé de sanglots, mais Neville y parvint.

Ron, Blaise et Harry s'étaient arrêté pour écouter eux aussi, les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés.

**&&&&.**

Draco lui ne réagit pas en entendant le récit de Neville, il restait à fixer le feu, l'air très fatigué, mais comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

Il n'avait pas émit une parole ou une seule plainte depuis son arrivée.

Harry qui avait porté son regard sur lui, tout en écoutant son ami, ressentit un élan de pitié qui le poussa à aller s'accroupir à ses genoux, il lui donnait l'impression d'être si seul qu'il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Draco? L'appela t-il doucement pour ne pas déranger Neville dans son récit et tout en prenant l'une des mains du blond entre les siennes.

Le regard indifférent se détacha des flammes pour venir se poser sur lui, il n'y eut pas de réaction immédiate, mais comme si il prenait réellement et lentement conscience de qui se trouvait là le brun vit les yeux d'ambre commencer à s'arrondir, puis de plus en plus, et s'illuminer d'une lueur d'effroi, de panique, de peur même.

« Draco? S'inquiéta Harry...c'est moi Potter, tu me reconnais quand même?

Brusquement Draco se redressa, rejetant le fauteuil en arrière et faisant tomber Harry sur les fesses.

« Non...non...non! Se mit-il à répéter, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort...NON...NOON...NOOOOONNN!

Le brun éberlué le fixait sans comprendre et Blaise tout aussi stupéfait voulut s'approcher de son ami.

Mais ce dernier se déplaça en reculant pour leur faire face, ses yeux exorbités toujours rivés sur Harry.

« Pas toi! Marmonna t-il...pas toi.

Puis brusquement, comme si son esprit tirait un rideau sur son éclat, son regard devint de nouveau absent et il resta là, le visage sans expression et les bras ballant.

Severus qui s'était mit d'un bond sur ses pieds, ne bougea pas, il venait d'avoir une idée, voilà ce qui allait faire réagir Draco et le sortir de son apathie et de son refus de la réalité.

Potter.

Potter parvenait à l'atteindre même derrière son mur.

**&&&&.**

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, tous étant trop surprit par la réaction de Draco pour émettre un son et ne sachant que faire.

Et ce fut Neville qui se leva, en grimaçant de douleur, et se dirigea vers le blond qu'il prit par la main.

« Tout va bien! Lui dit-il doucement tandis que Draco posait la tête sur son épaule qu'il sembla trouver rassurante, il était épuisé et le Gryffondor le sentit trembler sur ses jambes...Est-ce qu'on pourrait se laver maintenant? Demanda t-il avec gêne aux quatre autres.

« Oui...Oui bien sûr! Répondit Ron en se secouant...le baquet est prêt et il y a deux seaux là pour vous rincer...euh...on vous laisse seuls?

Neville fit oui d'un signe de tête sans les regarder, s'exposer à tout leurs regards, même si c'était ceux de ses amis, étaient au-dessus de ses forces.

« Il y a des plantes médicinales dans le garde-manger! Fit Severus...je vais faire des lotions pour vos blessures, mais il faudrait quand même que je vous examine, apparemment oui elles ne sont pas assez grave pour mettre vos vies en danger et je ne suis pas médecin, mais je serais quand même capable de voir ce qu'il en est et je préfèrerait m'en assurer...laissez-nous! Ordonna t-il aux autres en voyant Neville faire oui de la tête une seconde fois.

Mal à l'aise et évitant de regarder Draco Harry, ainsi que Ron et Blaise, se rendirent dans le garde-manger.

Ils se sentaient bêtes et totalement inutiles.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Severus tourna son regard vers Draco.

« Je vais commencer par toi Draco! Lui dit-il tout en s'approchant..

La tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Neville le blond n'eut aucune réaction, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et ne tenait debout que grâce au Gryffondor contre lequel il se laissait aller.

Le maître de potion s'en aperçut et il le souleva dans ses bras pour aller l'asseoir sur la table.

Là il se saisit des pans du manteau.

« Draco je vais t'enlever ça pour examiner tes blessures! Lui expliqua t-il d'un ton rassurant...tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Le blond se contenta de le fixer sans qu'on puisse lire quoi que ce soit sur ses traits, c'était à se demander si il avait comprit.

Lentement et sans aucune brusquerie Severus lui retira le manteau et sa mâchoire se contracta en voyant les dégâts.

Draco portait plusieurs longues estafilades sur la poitrine et le ventre, pas assez profondes pour être dangereuses mais assez pour saigner abondamment.

Il avait des hématomes, qui tournaient au bleu/violet/jaune, un peu partout, comme si on s'était amusé à le pincer ou à l'empoigner avec force et méchamment.

Le sang et les souillures qui avaient coulés sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses laissaient deviner que les viols nombreux avaient été très brutaux.

Severus songea qu'il devait certainement souffrir d'une déchirure interne mais là il n'y pouvait rien, seul le temps la cicatriserait.

Sur le plan physique le maître de potion fut quand même rassuré, sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Sur le plan psychique c'était une autre histoire et il n'arrivait pas à cerner vraiment son état.

L'idée de ce qu'il avait enduré faisait bouillir intérieurement Severus, bien qu'extérieurement il garda son éternelle impassibilité.

« Voilà c'est finit! Dit-il en prenant de nouveau Draco dans ses bras, pour aller cette fois le déposer délicatement dans le banquet.

Ce fut le seul moment où le blond réagit, il laissa sa tête aller en arrière, contre le rebord, et poussa une sorte de soupir de délivrance en fermant les yeux.

« A vous! Fit le maître de potion en se tournant vers Neville qui prit un air apeuré tout en resserrant son manteau autour de lui.

« Je dois vous examiner! Insista Severus en s'approchant de lui.

« Je...je vous en pries...non! Marmonna le Gryffondor tête baissée...je vais bien.

« Non vous n'allez pas bien, et vous étiez d'accord! Fit la maître de potion en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire lever la tête...je dois m'assurer de l'état de vos blessures, c'est important.

Les yeux de Neville s'emplirent de gêne mêlée de honte et Severus le sentit trembler.

« Vous n'avez aucune honte ou gêne à avoir devant moi, et je ne vous ferais aucun mal! Le rassura le maître de potion.

Ce dernier faisait preuve d'une patience, d'une douceur de geste et d'une compréhension que le Gryffondor, surprit, ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver chez lui, il hésita puis réalisa qu'il venait déjà de pleurer dans ses bras, lui racontant tout en toute confiance, et il lui fit de nouveau confiance.

Mais il cligna des paupières avant de les fermer pour de bon, tout en inspirant profondément comme pour prendre un bol de courage, et, les joues rouges, il laissa glisser le manteau sur le sol.

Il sentit sur lui le regard de Severus qui l'examina en tournant autour de lui.

Il tressaillit d'appréhension quand il sentit ses mains se poser sur son dos pour examiner avec plus d'attention la longue estafilade qu'il avait le long de la colonne.

« N'ayez pas peur! Le rassura aussitôt le maître de potion...cette blessure est plus profonde il faudra la surveiller et y mettre un bandage serré...pour les autres le sang a déjà coagulé, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Il ne fit pas allusion au sang sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et aux trainées blanchâtres qui avaient séchées, tout comme Draco, sans être tout à fait la même puisque anale, il devait souffrir d'une déchirure qui devait être douloureuse et le resterait sûrement plusieurs jours, mais il n'y avait rien à faire à part laisser la nature faire son œuvre.

Il espéra aussi, sans le dire à voix haute, qu'aucune de ces ordures ne leur avait refilé de maladie vénérienne, vu l'hygiène déplorable de l'époque elles étaient courantes, mais ça il ne pourrait le savoir que d'ici quelques jours.

« C'est finit, allez vous laver! Dit-il à Neville qui s'empressa d'entrer dans le baquet, s'asseyant prudemment et en grimaçant de douleur face à Draco, et poussant le même soupir de délivrance.

Enfin il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ces souillures écœurantes, elles lui brûlaient la peau comme une marque au fer rouge et il se mit à se frotter avec vigueur et presque avec de la rage.

Il en fit autant pour le blond qui garda les yeux fermés et se laissa faire, il fallait qu'il le débarrasse de ces immondices lui aussi.

**&&&&.**

Ron, Harry et Blaise étaient restés un long moment silencieux, chacun dans son coin.

Ces désagréables sensations d'inutilité et d'impuissance les torturaient.

Puis Ron avait subitement tapé du poing sur la table.

« On doit faire quelque chose! S'exclama t-il d'un ton rageur et le regard noir...ces salopards ne doivent pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Blaise qui était appuyé contre le gros coffre, bras croisés et tête baissée, la releva.

« Tu te souviens des rumeurs que nous avons entendus au sujet des hommes de la garde? Demanda t-il.

« Quelle sorte de rumeur? S'enquit Harry.

« Certains des plus vieux soldats racontent que la garde sert de pourvoyeur de chair fraîche pour des soirées particulières que donne le seigneur de Kilsyth! Expliqua Ron...mais ils n'en parlent qu'en chuchotant si tu vois ce que je veux dire, personne n'en parle à haute voix.

« Nous, comme beaucoup d'autres, avons pensé que c'était des histoires pour faire peur! Précisa Blaise...mais d'après ce qu'à dit Neville, c'est bien réel.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers...! commença Harry.

« En effet, mais ils sont les seuls à en être sortit vivant! Le coupa le Serpentard...d'après ce que nous avons entendu les victimes ne ressortent que les pieds devant.

« Et dire que nous avons prit ça pour des histoires de bonne femme! Râla Ron qui cogna une fois de plus sur la table...personne n'est à l'abri ici, ce malade de Kilsyth a tous les droits...qui oserait aller s'élever contre lui?

« D'après ce que je sais il faudrait qu'ils en appellent à la justice du roi! Fit Blaise qui secoua lentement la tête...mais il leur faudrait des preuves flagrantes et même là il n'est pas sûr que le roi accepte de s'en mêler, que valent quelques serfs pour lui? Il paraît qu'il a déjà suffisamment à faire pour maintenir la paix dans son royaume...dans ce cas-là le seigneur de Kilsyth ferait payer très cher aux gens qui auraient osé porter plainte, ça finirait par un bain de sang...ils n'ont pas le choix ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que se taire et subir.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, il faut que ça cesse! S'exclama Harry, sourcils froncés et yeux étincelant de colère, son sens très poussé de la justice se rebellait à l'idée de laisser de pauvres gens endurer un tel cauchemar.

« Vous avez raison! Fit Severus qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et avait entendu...quitte à ce que nous nous en occupions nous-même...vous allez retourner à vos postes! Rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Blaise...renseignez-vous pour en savoir plus sur ce dégénéré et ce qui se passe dans ce château.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse? L'interrogea Harry, tout à fait d'accord pour agir mais ne voyant pas très bien ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire à eux quatre, ils étaient plutôt démunis et n'avaient même pas leurs baguettes pour les aider.

Le maître de potion, qui bouillait d'une colère rentrée depuis déjà un bon moment, s'avança dans la pièce le regard fermement décidé.

Il songeait à ce qui venait de se passer, à l'état de Neville et Draco qui n'étaient saufs que grâce à un moment de pitié du capitaine.

Il songeait au petit apprentis si gentil de la forge, ne risquait-il pas lui aussi d'être une victime un jour ou l'autre?

Et combien d'autres avant? Encore combien d'autres allaient suivre?

« Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore! Répondit-il...il faut déjà que nous en sachions plus...vous deux rentrez au château! Redit-il à Ron et Blaise...Potter allez cherchez des robes de chambres.

Harry obéit et sortit du garde-manger.

Il se dirigea discrètement vers l'escalier en évitant de regarder vers Draco et Neville qui se trouvaient dans l'eau, le second lavant le premier, il ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise.

**&&&&.**

Quand le brun redescendit Ron et Blaise étaient déjà partit et Severus était dans le garde-manger, il avait trié les plantes les plus utiles qu'il écrasait dans un bol pour en faire une sorte de pâte qui servirait d'emplâtre.

Dans le baquet Neville avait fait lever Draco qu'il venait de rincer en lui versant dessus un des deux seaux, et il parut très gêné quand Harry s'approcha sans venir trop près, il chercha maladroitement à cacher son corps martyrisé avec un regard de bête honteuse et apeurée.

Le blond lui semblait toujours aussi absent et ne faisait aucun geste pour se cacher.

« J'apporte les robes de chambre! Fit le brun qui sourit à son ami en gardant bien les yeux à hauteur des siens pour ne pas amplifier son malaise...tu veux que je t'aide à te rincer?...je peux m'approcher?

« Oui! Répondit Neville qui tentait de refouler sa peur irraisonnée et qu'il savait sans raison face à Harry, jamais ce dernier ne lui ferait de mal...mais heu...il faut d'abord aider Draco à sortir.

« Aidez-le Potter! Intervint Severus qui arrivait, un bol et de la charpie entre les mains.

« Euh...vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée? S'enquit Harry qui en doutait fortement.

« J'en suis certain!

« Bon...si vous le dîtes! Fit lentement le brun qui posa les vêtements sur un fauteuil à haut dossier et s'avança jusqu'au baquet.

«Draco...je vais te prendre la main pour t'aider d'accord? Prévint-il le blond avec hésitation.

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction et le brun s'empara doucement de la dite main.

« Voilà...c'est bien! Fit-il...maintenant sors.

Draco obéit tout en levant les yeux sur lui et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

A ce moment un petit murmure s'éleva qui immobilisa totalement le brun.

« Ne me regardes pas...je suis si...sale...c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

Il y avait tellement de désarrois dans cette petite voix que Harry en fut bouleversé.

« Draco...

Le blond se mit soudain à trembler si fort que le brun se tu et se précipita pour récupérer une des robes de chambre dont il le revêtit rapidement.

« Viens je vais te mettre dans ton lit et tu sera au chaud! Lui dit-il doucement tout en l'entraînant.

Draco se laissa faire sans rajouter un mot, son esprit était repartit ailleurs.

**&&&&.**

Severus les suivit des yeux en soupirant, que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête de son filleul?

Potter était le seul capable de le faire réagir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça c'était certain, et il allait falloir que le brun passe autant de temps que possible avec lui.

Le maître de potion espérait que face à Harry Draco éclate enfin en sanglots, qu'il hurle même, qu'il enrage, qu'il crie sa colère et sa honte, qu'il émerge enfin totalement de ce refus de la réalité, qu'il revienne pour de bon de cet endroit où il se réfugiait.

Puis son regard se reporta sur Neville qui, les bras resserrés autour de lui, fixait l'escalier dans lequel Harry et Draco avait disparut.

Son regard était si malheureux.

Lui avait vécut ce que le blond essayait de fuir et il devait le comprendre mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ils partageaient la même souffrance, pourtant ils ne réagissaient pas de la même façon et étrangement c'était celui qui avait toujours semblé être un faible qui faisait face avec le plus de force.

Severus trouvait qu'il avait fait preuve de courage, de volonté et d'endurance durant cette nuit de cauchemar et sans en avoir bien conscience c'est d'un regard différent qu'il commençait à le voir.  
>Il posa sur la table ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'approcha du baquet pour saisir le seau restant.<p>

« Je vais vous aider à vous rincer.

« Merci ! Murmura Neville qui ferma les yeux sous la douche improvisée qui était maintenant juste tiède.

« Votre blessure dans le dos saigne toujours! Constata le maître de potion...ne bougez pas.

Il alla prendre le bol et la charpie et revint près du Gryffondor immobile qui s'était mit à fixer les flammes.

En silence Severus enduisit la blessure de baume et lui fit un bandage serré autour du torse.

Ceci fait Neville pu sortir du baquet et il s'emmitoufla vite fait dans la robe de chambre restante.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé! Fit le maître de potion en détaillant ses traits creusés...montez vous coucher, je viendrais nettoyer les autres blessures dans un moment.

« Je...je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir! Murmura le Gryffondor...dés que je ferme un peu les yeux je...je revoie tout...tous ces hommes...je ne veux pas revivre ça, même en rêve...non je ne veux pas! Termina t-il dans un souffle étranglé.

« Il y a des graines de pavot! Lui dit Severus qui comprenait très bien qu'il ai aucune envie de revivre un tel cauchemar...voulez-vous que je vous en prépare une infusion?

« Oh oui...merci!

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise eurent juste le temps de remettre l'âne à l'écurie que la corne sonnait.

Ils se rendirent donc à la cantine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et ils y retrouvèrent Killant qui vint se joindre à eux et leur demanda aussitôt des nouvelles.

Ils lui racontèrent tout et lui demandèrent si il pouvait glaner des informations.

Le jeune homme, indigné par ce qui était arrivé à leurs amis, accepta immédiatement, il était garde à la porte qui donnait dans la partie privée du château, il ne voyait donc pas vraiment ce qui s'y passait, il empêchait juste les importuns d'y pénétrer, mais par son tout nouveau petit ami, qui lui y travaillait, il pourrait certainement obtenir des renseignements.

Ron et Blaise le remercièrent puis, l'air sombres, ils gagnèrent leur poste.

**&&&&.**

« Ron?

« Ron?

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur repas de midi dans la tour et le Gryffondor n'avait touché à rien, assit il restait immobile le regard dans le vide et il ne leva les yeux qu'au second appel.

« Ron ça fait des heures que tu ne m'a pas dit un seul mot.

Comme si il n'attendait que ça l'interpellé se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter la petite pièce ronde d'un pas nerveux.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver...jamais! S'exclama t-il...quand j'y songe j'ai des envies de meurtre...ça me fait mal quand j'imagine ce qu'ils ont subit...j'enrage et si je pouvais je mettrais le feu au château pour faire cramer tous ces tarés je le ferais!

Le Serpentard posa le morceau de pain et de charcuterie qu'il tenait et se leva pour aller se planter devant lui, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter.

« Tu oublies qu'il y a aussi des gens bien dans le château...Killant entre autre...tu sais moi aussi j'enrage et j'ai de la peine pour eux deux! Lui dit-il...mais ma peine et ma colère j'aimerais la partager avec toi...je croyais que nous étions devenus proche depuis que nous sommes ici et là j'ai l'impression que tu me rejette, tu m'ignore et je me sens seul...j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Ron le regarda avec surprise.

« Oui nous sommes plus proches, et je ne te rejette pas! Se récria le rouquin...qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer comme...

Il se tu devant l'étrange regard avec lequel Blaise le fixait.

« Quoi? Reprit-il...pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure c'est ça?

Le Serpentard saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser! Murmura t-il...j'en ai besoin.

Interdit Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre fort.

« Toi?...toi tu as envie de m'embrasser moi?

« Oui, moi j'ai très envie de t'embrasser toi! Répéta Blaise qui sourit légèrement et avança lentement son visage vers le sien, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

« Tu peux encore dire non! Reprit-il dans un souffle.

Dire non? Cette idée n'effleura même pas Ron qui combla lui-même la distance et s'empara de ses lèvres.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis débordée par le boulot, en ce moment c'est la pleine saison et les journées sont longues et pénibles.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Immédiatement après qu'il l'ai aidé à se mettre au lit Draco s'était profondément endormit et maintenant Harry, assit au bord du matelas, observait le visage aux paupières closes.

Il était vraiment très beau ce visage, fin avec un petit nez tout aussi fin et droit, les pommettes étaient hautes et légèrement rosées, les lèvres pleines et bien ourlées.

Il était incontestablement féminin mais pourtant en le fixant c'était les traits bien masculin et tout aussi beaux de Draco qu'il voyait.

A le regarder ainsi son cœur se serra, combien de fois l'avait-il énervé au point de lui donner envie de l'étrangler?

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de le voir perdre toute sa superbe et cette arrogance qui l'horripilait?

Là Draco était brisé, totalement anéantit, même plus lui-même, et il n'en ressentait qu'une immense peine.

Jamais il n'aurait pu lui souhaiter une chose pareille, même pas à son pire ennemi.

Et le blond n'avait jamais été son pire ennemi, parce que si cela avait été le cas sa vie aurait été bien plus simple et facile.

Sans compter que maintenant ils n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être ennemis.

En fait Draco avait juste été le garçon le plus...le plus...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Le plus quoi au juste?

Le plus horripilant qu'il ai jamais rencontré? Le plus imbu de sa personne et le plus froid et hautain?

Celui qui possédait ces magnifiques yeux gris dans lesquels il aurait rêvé de voir de l'admiration, ou même une simple lueur d'intérêt à son égard?

Il sursauta tout seul à cette pensée.

Qu'était-il en train de se dire?

Il baissa la tête pour observer ses mains posées bien à plat sur ses genoux, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même Harry! Se morigéna t-il intérieurement.

C'était ça qui la plupart du temps le faisait sortir de ses gonds, le fait de ne rien voir d'autre dans ses yeux qu'une indifférence hautaine et dédaigneuse qui lui faisait mal et le rendait furieux.

Très souvent il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper juste parce qu'il se sentait frustré par son indifférence, c'était la seule façon d'attirer son attention.

En réalité il avait refoulé le fait qu'il avait toujours voulut que Draco s'intéresse à lui, être un héros aux yeux du monde lui importait peu, c'est dans ses yeux à lui qu'il aurait voulut se voir important.

Perdu dans toutes ses pensées il finit par s'allonger au pied du lit et s'endormit.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Severus dormait lui aussi, allongé près de Neville qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tôt, après lui avoir donné l'infusion de pavot et après avoir enduit ses blessures de baume, le maître de potion s'était levé pour quitter la chambre, mais alors qu'il atteignait la porte Neville, qui semblait pourtant à demi endormit, s'était brusquement redressé.

« Ne partez pas s'il vous plait! S'était-il écrié avec une angoisse visible...me laissez pas tout seul...j'ai peur!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et son ton était suppliant.

Après une brève hésitation Severus était revenu vers lui.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que vous soyez profondément endormit! Lui avait-il dit en s'asseyant près de lui, dos contre les coussins, il commençait à ressentir la fatigue lui aussi.

Neville avait eut l'air visiblement soulagé.

Puis, avec surprise mais sans rien en montrer, le maître de potion l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui et, avec une timidité touchante, il avait doucement posé la tête sur son épaule.

Severus avait immédiatement réalisé qu'il avait besoin de se sentir en totale sécurité, et ayant gagné sa confiance il pensait l'être près de lui.

Il avait comprit aussi que le repousser maintenant risquerait d'avoir un impact très négatif sur lui, suite au cauchemar vécu il était suffisamment fragilisé, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Mais il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de le repousser, au contraire il lui avait fait relever la tête pour passer un bras dessous.

Neville s'était blottit plus étroitement contre lui, encerclé dans ses bras.

**&&&&.**

Maintenant réveillé, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il entr'ouvrit, au pâle soleil hivernal il estima qu'il devait être dans les treize heures;

Il referma puis se dirigea vers le lit pour observer Draco qui dormait toujours et tremblait, il avait repoussé les couvertures dans son sommeil.

Il faisait froid dans la chambre chauffée seulement par une petite cheminée qui s'était éteinte.

Le brun remonta soigneusement les couvertures sur le blond puis alla rallumer le feu.

Ceci fait il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et descendit.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et là aussi il ralluma le feu qui se mit à crépiter et mit un peu de vie dans le silence.

Il avait la sensation que tout était irréel, que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

L'esprit vide il se dirigea vers le garde-manger et se mit à préparer un petit repas qu'il posa sur la table de la pièce principale.

Seul il s'assit et se mit à manger.

**&&&&.**

Il fut rejoint peu après par Severus qui vint s'assoir face à lui, lui faisant un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour.

« Comment va Neville? L'interrogea aussitôt Harry.

« Aussi bien que possible, je lui ai donné une infusion de pavot qui l'a assommé...tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que pour l'instant il dort bien.

« Draco dort aussi...dîtes...

Le brun se tu, hésitant, et le maître de potion le fixa, attendant la suite.

Les yeux rivé sur son bol en bois contenant une infusion, Harry reprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que...pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça?

Severus n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il refuse la réalité, il s'est réfugié dans un endroit où elle ne peut pas le toucher.

« Oui ça j'ai comprit! Fit le brun...mais...ces réactions qu'il a face à moi...pourquoi?

Là le maître de potion prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

« A vrai dire Mr Potter j'ignorais que vous aviez un tel impact sur lui, vous êtes le seul à le ramener à la réalité.

« Mais pourquoi?

« Parce que ce qu'il peut lire dans vos yeux reste bien réel pour lui.

Un peu abasourdis le brun fixa Severus qui se servit un peu d'infusion.

Ce que ce dernier venait de dire ramenait Harry aux pensées qu'il avait eut en regardant le blond, à ce qu'il aurait aimé lire dans ses yeux gris.

Draco aurait-il des pensées identiques aux siennes?

Mais lui que s'attendait-il à voir dans son regard? Qu'attendait-il de lui?

«Je...je ne comprend pas très bien! Fit-il en secouant lentement la tête...que me veut-il? Que dois-je faire?

« Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas la science infuse et que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Répondit le maître de potion de son ton sec et ironique...je vous l'ai dit, j'ignorais qu'il vous accordait autant d'importance, Draco n'a pas pour habitude d'étaler ses sentiments profonds, il cache très bien ce qu'il pense vraiment.

« Il n'a pas eut une enfance très heureuse n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry, très curieux sur le sujet.

« Une enfance gâtée matériellement pour le paraître, mais sans aucune affection, en réalité il a été élevé très durement! Fit Severus du bout des lèvres, il n'aimait pas ce genre de discussion.

« Si je dois l'aider il faut que j'en sache plus sur lui! Réagit le brun qui s'en aperçut.

Le maître de potion le scruta un instant avec intensité.

« Ça vous intéresse tant que ça?

Harry rougit.

Oui ça l'intéressait, il était en fait vraiment très curieux au sujet de tout ce qui concernait Draco, il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de tout savoir sur lui.

« Oui! Murmura t-il.

« Alors posez-lui directement vos questions! Répliqua Severus qui se leva...mais il vous faudra faire preuve de patience, il ne se confiera pas facilement.

Le brun redressa le menton et planta son regard bien droit dans le sien.

« J'aurais toute la patience qu'il faut et je l'aiderais de toutes mes forces! Dit-il fermement décidé.

Le maître de potion eut un sourire en coin.

« Commencez donc par lui monter de quoi manger, même si il est réveillé cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il descende...et il y a du baume pour ses blessures dans le garde-manger.

Harry obéit aussitôt.

**&&&&.**

Un moment plus tard le brun entrait dans la chambre de Draco, un plateau dans les mains.

En s'approchant il s'aperçut que le blond, couché sur le dos, était réveillé, il avait les yeux ouverts et, totalement immobile, il les tenait rivés sur le plafond.

Harry s'arrêta près du lit et l'observa quelques secondes en silence, mal à l'aise, il y avait si peu de vie dans ses yeux-là.

« Bonjour Draco! Se décida t-il à dire.

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment le brun qui posa le plateau sur un petit guéridon placé près de la tête de lit, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Draco, je voudrais pouvoir t'aider! Poursuivit-il.

Il se tu quelques secondes dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il souffla intérieurement tout en baissant les yeux pour fixer un point imaginaire sur une couverture.

Comment le faire réagir?

Les paroles qu'il prononça sortirent presque toutes seules.

« Ce qui c'est passé au château...tous ces hommes...

« Il ne c'est rien passé.

La voix qui venait de l'interrompre était d'une dureté incroyable et elle lui fit relever les yeux dans un sursaut de surprise, et il faillit reculer en tombant sur le regard d'ambre posé sur lui, lui aussi était d'une dureté de pierre.

Mais dans le même temps il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« Bien sûr que si il c'est passé quelque chose! Corrigea t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme...tu le sais très bien...tu as été violé par plusieurs hommes...ils t'ont fait mal, et ils t'ont blessé.

« NON!

« Si, tu refuses juste la réalité...mais c'est bien ce qui c'est passé...tu as été la victime d'un viol collectif tu comprends?

Les yeux d'ambre devinrent d'un noir étincelant et tout le corps de Draco parut se contracter et se ramasser sur lui-même, ses mâchoires saillaient sous la peau tellement elles étaient serrées.

VIOL...ce mot résonnait et cognait dans sa tête.

Harry ressentit un bonheur et une sorte de jubilation intense face à cette fureur visible, cela signifiait que pour la première fois le blond faisait face, son esprit restait présent.

Il ne fallait pas relâcher la pression et Harry insista, il fallait qu'il craque vraiment.

« Je veux t'aider! Reprit-il de cette même voix douce et ferme...racontes-moi tout Draco, racontes-moi ce que ces hommes t'ont fait.

Malheureusement il vit le regard d'ambre vaciller subitement, il perdait sa dureté et semblait sur le point de rentrer en lui-même.

« NON! Cria Harry qui le saisit aux épaules et le secoua...je t'interdit de partir...ils t'ont violé tu m'entends?...et moi je suis là Draco, je veux t'aider, je suis là pour t'écouter...je veux que tu reviennes...je veux que tu redeviennes toi-même...restes avec moi.

La colère revint dans les yeux du blond et brusquement ce fut comme une explosion.

Draco se redressa d'un coup de reins en renversant le brun sous lui et il le saisit à la gorge.

« LA FERME POTTER! hurla t-il, les traits déformés par la fureur.

Mais dans son corps de femme si petit et menu il n'avait pas suffisamment de force et Harry pu les écarter sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

C'était bien Draco, il était là.

Mais il ne chercha pas plus à se libérer et au contraire il l'incita.

« Oui c'est ça! Le poussa t-il...frappes-moi si tu veux...hurle...laisses éclater ta colère...tu en as le droit...je serais là pour toi Draco.

D'un coup la fureur déserta les traits du blond, il s'immobilisa, mais il resta bien présent.

« Pourquoi? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque...pourquoi tu serais là pour moi?

« Je ne sais pas très bien moi-même! Répondit honnêtement Harry...mais tu comptes pour moi.

« Je n'ai jamais compté pour personne! Répliqua amèrement Draco d'un air suspicieux...encore moins pour toi.

« Et bien tu vois tu te trompes.

Le blond le fixa un instant, comme si il cherchait à lire dans son regard à lui, puis brusquement il le lâcha, se releva du lit et se dirigea vers un angle de la pièce où il se laissa glisser sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, les souvenir du cauchemar revenaient tous en vrac et le submergeaient.

Plus que surprit le brun se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit pour le regarder.

Ce fut au léger tressaillement de ses épaules qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait, sans bruit.

Il se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers lui mais Draco l'arrêta.

« Ne m'approche pas ! Hoqueta t-il.

Harry obéit et s'accroupit à trois pas de lui.

Rarement il avait ressentit un tel serrement de cœur, les pleurs silencieux du blond le déchiraient et lui donnait envie de l'accompagner, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir le serrer contre lui, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir le protéger de tout.

« Draco! Murmura t-il au bout d'un moment, ne pas pouvoir l'approcher lui faisait l'effet d'une torture.

« J'ai...j'ai cherché ce qui m'est arrivé...c'est de ma faute! Fit le blond d'une voix basse où l'on sentait les sanglots qu'il retenait...mais Neville n'y était...pour rien...

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner Draco! L'interrompit Harry...qui pouvait se douter qu'une chose pareille aller arriver?...ne culpabilise pas.

« J'ai...refusé de vous...écouter Severus et toi.

Malgré son cœur déchiré le brun ressentit une onde de bonheur, Draco était bien là; Draco acceptait de lui parler, et il avança vers lui.

Mais, sans relever sa tête, qu'il tenait entre ses genoux, ce dernier le perçut.

« Ne t'approches pas! Cria t-il aussitôt en plaçant les mains sur sa nuque et en se mettant à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Je ne bouge plus, promit! Répondit précipitamment Harry …...parles-moi encore je t'en prie.

« J'ai plus envie de parler! Murmura le blond...je veux rester seul.

« Oh non Draco, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, je vais rester près de toi...et si pour le moment tu ne veux plus parler c'est comme tu veux, mais alors tu vas manger un peu, d'accord?

« J'ai pas faim.

Le brun se leva sans rien dire et alla chercher le plateau avant de revenir vers lui.

Il s'arrêta à la même distance pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'accroupit de nouveau.

« Draco regardes-moi s'il te plait.

« Non! Gémit le blond, les mains toujours sur sa nuque, le regarder droit dans les yeux était au-dessus de ses forces, il se sentait si minable, si misérable, et cette horrible sensation d'être avili et méprisable qui l'avait envahit lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Regardes-moi! Insista le brun d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Il vit la tête de Draco, qui cessa de se balancer, se tourner légèrement dans sa direction sans qu'il la lève et de ce fait il aperçut un seul œil rougit où brillait la honte et l'appréhension.

Harry lui sourit avec douceur et poussa le plateau vers lui.

« Je descend chercher du baume pour tes blessures, pendant ce temps je voudrais que tu manges un peu...je reviens tout de suite.

Il vit un éclat de crainte passer rapidement dans l'œil et il eut comme un éclair de compréhension, non Draco ne tenait pas à être seul malgré ce qu'il avait dit, et étrangement il eut la certitude que si il y avait une sensation que le blond connaissait bien et avait très souvent ressentit, c'était la solitude.

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Blaise observait Ron à la dérobée.

Ce dernier, placé de l'autre côté de la porte des remparts, regardait les gens entrer et sortir, l'air ailleurs et pensif.

Depuis leur baiser le Serpentard ne savait plus que penser, le Gryffondor avait parut plus qu'apprécier sur l'instant mais, après avoir reprit leur poste il était devenu de plus en plus songeur, et maintenant il lui donnait l'impression de regretter ce baiser et de se tenir volontairement loin de lui.

Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas? Pourquoi ne le rassurait-il pas d'un sourire?

Blaise n'aimait pas ça, son indifférence créait une sorte de vide en lui et cela l'étonnait en même temps, Ron avait prit tant de place dans ses pensées, et en si peu de temps.

Mais un temps suffisant pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était exactement ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçut avant?

A Poudlard il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître vraiment, là bas c'était comme si chacun avait sa place bien définie et n'en bougeait plus, lui il était le Weasley de toujours, la belette, celui dont il s'était si souvent moqué et qui n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé que derrière ces cheveux roux et cet air qu'il avait si souvent jugé stupide, se cachait en fait une personnalité forte et attachante.

Ici dans ce monde et dans cet environnement inconnu tout avait changé, on ne pouvait faire autrement que voir les choses et les personnes sous un autre angle, Ron était devenu celui qui lui était le plus proche et du coup il l'avait observé avec plus d'attention.

Et ce qu'il avait découvert lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

**&&&&.**

Ron sentait parfaitement les regards que lui jetait Blaise, mais il évitait soigneusement de les croiser.

Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il avait cru que le fait d'occuper les corps de deux amants qui s'aimaient pourrait les rapprocher et que c'était une bonne chose, mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Parce que comment être certain que c'était ce que voulait réellement le Serpentard? Tout compte fait n'agissait-il pas seulement sous l'influence des sentiments de son hôte qui lui était réellement amoureux du sien?

Dans ces conditions comment se laisser aller à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui en lui avouant son amour si c'était pour que finalement Blaise le rejette une fois de retour chez eux et dans leurs corps?

Ce serait trop dur à supporter.

Ron sortit de ses pensées quand un cheval au pas passa tout près de lui et il leva la tête pour regarder le cavalier.

C'était le capitaine de la garde, et il était seul.

Là son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne pu se contenir.

« Hé vous! cria -il en courant se placer devant l'animal qui s'arrêta en renâclant.

Le cavalier haussa un sourcil surprit puis le toisa d'un air hautain et glacial.

« Qui es-tu pour oser t'adresser à moi de cette façon? Gronda t-il.

Statufié Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

Ron était-il devenu fou?

« Quelqu'un qui aimerait vous envoyer en enfer! Rétorqua ce dernier d'un ton menaçant.

Contre toute attente le capitaine prit subitement un air amusé.

« Tu n'est pas de taille mon garçon...mais pourrais-je savoir ce qui me vaut une telle animosité?

Le Gryffondor fouilla rapidement dans la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture et leva haut la bague que lui avait laissé Neville.

« Vous la reconnaissez?...vous l'avez donné à deux de mes amis.

Bien sûr qu'il la reconnaissait et le cavalier jeta un regard rapide et méfiant autour de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux trois, l'afflux de gens se tarissait toujours en début d'après-midi, et, rassuré, il fixa longuement la bague avant de ramener son regard sur Ron.

« Comment vont-ils?

« D'après vous? Grogna le Gryffondor peu amène...comment osez vous vous servir des gens de cette façon?...vous êtes un monstre.

« J'obéis simplement aux ordres! Répondit calmement le capitaine qui haussa les épaules, il ne semblait ni vexé ni en colère, il ne laissait d'ailleurs même pas entrevoir un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité et ne cherchait pas non plus à se justifier, il émettait tout bonnement un fait...je n'en tire aucune satisfaction ni aucune fierté, tu peux me croire.

Un peu déstabilisé par le calme de l'homme et par son ton empreint de sincérité Ron, qui avait agit sans réfléchir, juste sur une impulsion incontrôlable, se sentit un peu bête.

« Dis leur que le seigneur de Kilsyth les croit mort! Reprit le cavalier...ils n'ont rien à craindre, d'ici quelques jours il ne se souviendra même plus d'eux.

« Comment pouvez-vous obéir à cet homme?

Le capitaine émit un petit rire désabusé.

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire je ne suis pas plus libre que toi...à un niveau différent je ne suis pas plus qu'un serf pour lui, il est malheureusement mon suzerain et je lui dois obéissance, si je faillais à mon devoir il me mettrait à mort.

Ron ne sut que dire, l'homme était trop différend de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il ne lui semblait plus aussi monstrueux que ça.

Il devinait confusément qu'il était simplement le pur produit de son époque, une époque où la violence et la mort étaient omniprésentes et où la vie n'avait pas beaucoup de prix.

« Écarte toi maintenant, j'ai à faire! Ordonna le cavalier sans hausser le ton...et garde la bague.

Sans un mot le Gryffondor obéit et le cheval partit immédiatement au galop.

Aussitôt Blaise se précipita vers Ron qui suivait des yeux le cavalier et sa monture.

« T'es devenu fou ou quoi? S'écria le Serpentard en le saisissant par les épaules pour le secouer...tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu te tuer?...pffff...tu m'as fait une peur bleue espèce d'idiot.

Le Gryffondor se laissa secouer sans protester.

« Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais! Fit-il simplement.

« C'est vrai! Concéda Blaise...et on dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas tant que ça son seigneur et maître...mais ne recommences jamais ça tu m'entends? Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit? Tu as des tendances suicidaires ou quoi? Termina t-il en le secouant de nouveau.

Cette fois Ron se dégagea, sans rudesse mais fermement.

« Je suis un Gryffondor tu l'as oublié? Fit-il en se détournant pour s'éloigner...on agit d'abord et on réfléchit ensuite.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

« J'ai la nette impression que quelque chose ne va pas dans ta petite tête...Ron va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement tous les deux.

**&&&&.**

Debout près du lit Severus observait attentivement Neville qui dormait toujours profondément et ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller.

Il fronça les sourcils.

En voulant lui faire permettre un sommeil sans rêve n'avait-il pas un peu trop forcer sur la dose de pavot?

Il en doutait quand même un peu, il s'y connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas faire d'erreur aussi stupide.

Un peu inquiet tout de même il se pencha sur lui pour vérifier son pouls et ses pupilles.

Constatant que tout était normal il se redressa, rassuré, Neville devait tout bêtement être plus sensible que la moyenne aux effets du pavot.

Il le fixa de nouveau, songeur.

Ce long sommeil ne pouvait de toutes manières pas lui faire de mal, cela lui évitait au moins de penser et permettait à son corps de récupérer plus facilement.

Et après ce qu'il avait enduré il en avait bien besoin.

En repensant à ce qu'il avait subit il sentit brusquement ses tripes se nouer, c'était comme si il parvenait à ressentit sa souffrance, et sans y penser il se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour lui caresser doucement le front, retirant presque aussitôt sa main quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce genre de geste tendre était tout à fait inhabituel chez lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? d'où venait cet élan d'affection qu'il éprouvait à son égard? Et pourquoi éprouvait-il cet étrange désir de voir les traits réels du Gryffondor?

Il se détourna brusquement et sortit de la chambre.

Il venait de décider qu'il devait absolument se rendre à la forge, il devait commencer à fabriquer ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour tenter de rentrer chez eux.

Et lui dans l'immédiat il avait impérativement besoin d'air, il avait un besoin urgent de penser à autre chose que Neville et à la haine qu'il éprouvait envers le seigneur de kilsyth.

**&&&&.**

Dans le couloir il croisa Harry qui sortait de la chambre de Draco et qui l'interpella aussitôt.

« Ça y est! S'exclama le brun avec entrain et vivacité...Draco a réagit, son esprit est bien présent...il a même accepté de me parler...un peu...mais c'est déjà mieux non?

Severus eut un micro sourire, il était sidéré par l'intérêt que Draco semblait avoir éveillé chez lui, et dans le même temps il se dit que l'intérêt subit que lui-même portait à Neville était tout aussi sidérant, alors inutile d'ironiser là dessus, ce serait l'hôpital se foutant de la charité.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui Mr Potter, je vais à la forge! Fit-il sans s'arrêter...je vous fait confiance.

Dubitatif et étonné Harry resta sur place, le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il descendait rapidement les escaliers.

Il lui faisait confiance?

C'était une phrase plus que rare dans la bouche du maître de potion.

Que lui arrivait-il?

Il ne bougea que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, et il descendit à son tour.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry revint dans la chambre, un bol en bois contenant de l'onguent entre les mains, il cru sur l'instant que Draco était partit.

Son cœur s'affola puis il l'aperçut, ou plutôt le devina, le blond s'était réfugié au fond de son lit, couché en boule et entièrement recouvert par les couvertures.

Et il entendit ses sanglots qui lui parvenaient étouffés.

Une boule au creux de l'estomac il s'avança et s'assit près de lui.

« Draco! Appela t-il en posant une main sur ce qu'il devina être son épaule et posant le bol sur le guéridon de l'autre.

« Laisses-moi...laisses-moi tranquille.

« Non, je veux rester près de toi! Répondit doucement le brun.

« Laisses-moi, tu comprends pas?...LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE! Cria Draco qui lui donna un coup de genou par dessous les couvertures.

Harry tenta d'insister mais il comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue, le blond restait sourd à tout et ne faisait que lui crier de le laisser tranquille, il s'était isolé dans sa souffrance, sa honte et sa colère.

Draco haïssait ce corps qui n'était pas le sien et qui avait subit les pires outrages, il voulait retrouver le sien, et peut-être qu'alors, oui peut-être qu'alors il cesserait de revoir les visages grimaçant de ces hommes, qu'il cesserait de sentir leurs sales pattes sur lui, de sentir leurs corps étrangers dans le sien, d'entendre leurs gémissements de jouissance dégoûtants qui lui retournaient l'estomac.

Tout cela se mêlait en lui et lui donnait envie de hurler, comme un animal blessé il refusait toute main tendue.

Insister ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et le brun le comprit.

En soupirant, frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ce dernier se leva et alla ramasser le plateau qui était resté par terre, le blond n'avait bu que l'infusion, il n'avait pas touché à la nourriture.

Harry revint près du lit.

Les pleurs que Draco ne pouvaient plus cacher lui faisait mal à entendre.

Que lui dire?

« Draco, même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide pour l'instant sache que je suis là pour toi...je vais te laisser tranquille puisque c'est ce que tu veux mais je reviendrais dans un moment.

Il se tu et attendit un instant une réaction qui ne vint pas, et, à contrecœur, il se décida à quitter la pièce.

**&&&&.**

En bas, après avoir posé le plateau, Harry s'installa dans l'un des deux fauteuils à hauts dossiers.

Il avait mal au cœur et se sentait triste à pleurer.

Que le monde pouvait semblé moche quelque fois!

Il finit par s'endormir.

Alors qu'il émergeait doucement il fut entièrement réveillé par le bruit de pieds nus dévalant les escalier.

Il tourna la tête de ce côté et sourit en voyant Neville.

« Nev! S'écria t-il heureux de le voir.

Mais subitement il fronça les sourcils et se leva lentement.

« Nev? Répéta t-il, mais cette fois sur un ton intrigué et inquiet.

Son ami s'était arrêté aux pieds des marches et avait un drôle d'air, il semblait hagard, perdu, et serrait convulsivement contre lui les pans de sa robe de chambre, il avait une expression terrorisée d'animal traqué au fond des yeux.

Harry fit un pas vers lui, lentement, comme par crainte de lui faire peur.

« Nev tout va bien! Lui dit-il du ton le plus rassurant possible...tu ne crains plus rien ici, tu es à l'abri.

Les yeux noyés de terreur, qui étaient posés sur lui, firent fébrilement le tour de la pièce comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda le brun en faisant un pas de plus mais tout aussi lentement, son ami semblait sur le point de hurler ou de s'enfuir à toutes jambes au moindre geste brusque.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le maître de potion franchit le seuil, s'arrêtant net en les voyant tous les deux et devant l'étrangeté de leurs attitudes.

Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question, Neville courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le maître de potion ne pu faire autrement que le prendre dans ses bras tout en croisant le regard, arrondi par la surprise, de Harry.

« Il...n'a pas l'air dans son état normal! Fit celui-ci, ne sachant trop que penser de cette scène des plus étrange qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible...euh...il avait l'air un peu halluciné, et surtout terrorisé.

« L'air halluciné vient sûrement du pavot qui a semble t-il un effet très prononcé sur lui! Expliqua Severus...Il n'arrive pas à émerger et a dû faire un cauchemar en plus.

Tout en parlant le maître de potion avait soulevé Neville et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils, gardant son fardeau serré contre lui et indifférent au regard plus que surprit et curieux du brun qui ne le quittait pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry, avec un haussement d'épaules, vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil restant.

Après tout rien n'était plus pareil dans cet univers, alors que son ami se précipite dans les bras du professeur qui le faisait angoisser comme un malade avant, pendant, et après chacun de ses cours, n'était finalement pas plus étrange que le reste.

Pas plus étrange que l'extrême bonne volonté avec laquelle le froid et ténébreux maître de potion semblait accepter ce contact.

« Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est? S'enquit-il d'un air très naturel.

« Environ 19h30 d'après les cloches de l'église qui ont sonné il y a peu! Répondit Severus qui caressait doucement et machinalement les cheveux de Neville qui avait niché la tête au creux de son cou et ne bougeait plus.

« Alors Ron et Blaise ne vont sûrement pas tarder.

**&&&&.**

Blaise n'avait pas pu avoir la conversation désirée avec Ron, ce dernier avait sans cesse trouvé le moyen de se défiler, ce qui l'avait prodigieusement agacé et l'avait fait ruminer de frustration toute l'après-midi.

Là ils se trouvaient au réfectoire de la caserne, attablés devant le repas du soir, et ils écoutaient ce que Killiant avait apprit au sujet du seigneur de Kilsyth.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

A mi-voix Killiant racontait ce qu'il avait apprit.

Le seigneur de Kilsyth avait un fils qui vivait à la cour de Londres depuis l'âge de sept ans, il en avait aujourd'hui dix-huit.

C'était sa mère, Léonore, qui l'y avait envoyé après être retournée se réfugier près de son père qui l'avait recueillit à bras ouverts, il adorait son petit-fils et sa fille qu'il n'avait donné au seigneur de Kilsyth qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, que du bout des lèvres et parce que ce mariage arrangé était prévu par les deux familles depuis fort longtemps.

C'était la tradition dans la noblesse.

Léonore, qui ne l'avait épousé que parce que c'était son devoir, avait rapidement été horrifiée par le comportement ignoble de son époux envers ses gens qu'il méprisait, et, de son côté ce dernier, mari dur et violent qui ne l'aimait déjà pas, s'était mit à la haïr totalement en réalisant peu à peu que le fils qu'elle lui avait donné un an après leur mariage n'avait absolument rien de ce qu'il aurait voulut trouver chez son digne héritier.

L'enfant tenait tout du côté maternel, il se révélait intelligent, sensible, plus attiré par les sciences et les arts que par la chasse et la guerre, tout ce que détestait son père.

Léonore de Kilsyth, qui savait que son époux n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur, avait prit peur pour leurs vies, leurs morts étant le seul moyen pour lui de se débarrasser d'eux pour prendre une nouvelle épouse et avoir un nouvel héritier légitime, la répudiation n'étant autorisé qu'en cas de stérilité ou de consanguinité il ne pouvait invoquer aucun de ces cas pour l'obtenir, elle lui avait donné un enfant, un garçon en plus, et ils n'étaient même pas cousins.

Une nuit, avec son fils elle avait réussit à fuir le château où elle était tenue enfermée dans ses appartements, son époux ne supportant plus sa vue, et était retourné auprès de son père.

Pour être certaine de sa sécurité elle s'était aussitôt empressée d'éloigner l'enfant le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait de l'écosse, elle l'envoya à Londres, près d'un de ses frères, un savant qui avait ses entrées près du roi et qui lui avait donné l'éducation qui lui convenait.

Le seigneur de Kilsyth était entré dans une rage folle en constatant leur disparition, mais il n'avait rien pu faire, la famille de sa femme était puissante et n'avait pas peur de lui.

N'ayant pas une armée capable de lui assurer la victoire si il lui prenait l'envie d'aller la reprendre de force, le maître de Kilsyth avait dû ravaler sa rage.

Il n'avait plus jamais vu sa femme et son fils.

Mais ce qui le faisait toujours enragé c'était que ce rejeton qu'il haïssait restait et resterait son seul héritier légitime, à sa mort il aurait le titre et les terres.

Il noyait cette idée qui le rendait fou dans le vin et les orgies.

Par contre tous ceux qui avaient connu la maîtresse et son fils priaient avec ferveur pour que ce jour arrive enfin.

Le petit-ami de Killiant lui apprit aussi qu'une rumeur courait parmi certains domestiques, il se disait que quelqu'un du château correspondait secrètement avec elle et la tenait au courant de tout, cette personne serait d'ailleurs celle qui à l'époque l'aurait aidé à s'enfuir avec son fils.

Mais personne ne savait qui c'était, de toutes manières ils restaient très discrets, ils ne voulaient pas que la rumeur arrive aux oreilles du seigneur des lieux qu'ils détestaient tous.

**&&&&.**

Il était environ 19h 30 quand Ron et Blaise sortirent du château pour se rendre au village.

Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à 23h, heure à laquelle ils devaient être rentrés où trouver où passer la nuit ailleurs, les portes étant closes à partir de cette heure-là jusqu'au matin.

Et ce fut sur le chemin que Blaise arrêta Ron, décidé a avoir enfin sa conversation.

« Maintenant que rien ne peut venir nous déranger nous allons discuter tous les deux! Lui dit-il en le saisissant par un bras pour le stopper tout en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« C'est pas le moment! Bougonna le Gryffondor, sourcils froncés et mal à l'aise...ils nous attendent.

« Si je t'écoute j'ai bien l'impression que ce ne sera jamais le moment! Répliqua Blaise...alors je décrète que ce sera maintenant, point final.

Puis il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, ce que Ron tentait d'éviter en lorgnant ses pieds.

« Il fait froid! Bougonna de nouveau ce dernier.

« Ron! Soupira le Serpentard...arrêtes...pourquoi tu refuse de me parler?

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là? Éluda le Gryffondor de mauvaise foi.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire...pourquoi ce baiser t'a éloigné de moi? Tu me fuis ne dis pas le contraire.

Le visage de Ron se ferma subitement.

« Peut-être parce que ce baiser était une erreur! Dit-il avec une certaine dureté dans la voix.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement d'abord puis une lueur de déception et de peine s'y alluma.

« Mais...je croyais que je te plaisais, que c'était ce que tu voulais, tout comme moi.

« Je me suis trompé c'est tout! Déclara Ron qui dégagea son visage et se détourna pour se remettre rapidement en route.

« Ah non! Cria le Serpentard qui lui courut après et l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive! Ordonna t-il avant de rajouter d'une voix suppliante...Je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas dans cette incertitude, je ne comprend plus rien.

Ron ne pu lui résister, c'était si difficile de le repousser et de lui mentir.

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

« Il y a que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment toi...que...que tu m'as embrassé et que tu te sens attiré par moi parce que tu es dans le corps d'un autre, un autre qui lui est amoureux de celui que moi j'habite...c'est compliqué à expliquer...tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Blaise ressentit un pincement au cœur devant son air malheureux.

« Oui je comprend...mais je pourrais dire la même chose! Murmura t-il.

« Non parce que moi j'étais attiré par toi bien avant que nous arrivions ici.

Le Serpentard eut un petit rire ému.

« Ah bon? Je croyais que tu me trouvais juste beau mais con.

Ron eut une petite moue gênée et contrite.

« Oui c'est vrai...mais...euh...en réalité c'était déjà un peu plus que ça.

Le sourire de Blaise devint très tendre et il leva les mains pour les poser sur la nuque du Gryffondor qu'il emprisonna.

Ce dernier semblait si mal à l'aise et malheureux.

« Ron tu m'aimes? Demanda t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Non.

« Tu me dis la vérité là?

« Non.

Le Serpentard rit doucement, l'émotion lui serrait la gorge.

« J'en suis heureux tu sais...et tu dois savoir que c'est bien toi que je vois, c'est ta personnalité qui m'attire, ce qui fait que tu es Ronald Weasley, dans mon esprit c'est tes cheveux roux que j'ai envie de caresser, c'est dans tes yeux bleus que j'ai envie de me plonger...mon hôte n'est pour rien là-dedans, tu peux me croire.

Ron avait fermé les yeux, c'était si bon d'entendre ces mots, pourtant quelque part c'était douloureux aussi.

« J'y arrive pas! Souffla t-il...je n'arrêtes plus d'y penser, c'est plus fort que moi et ça gâche tout...pourtant j'ai tellement envie de te croire.

Blaise posa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'écarta, il était rassuré sur les sentiments du Gryffondor à son égard et il parvenait à comprendre ses doutes, il fallait qu'il ai confiance en lui, lui-même ne voulait pas d'une relation où le Gryffondor se sentirait mal, il ne devait pas le presser et il tenait suffisamment à lui pour faire preuve de patience.

« Tu as conscience que nous allons peut-être rester ici pour toujours et dans ces corps si le plan de Severus ne fonctionne pas?

Ron fit oui d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Alors je ne peux pas te dire d'attendre un retour incertain à Poudlard pour te prouver que c'est bien moi qui agit, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'ici ou là bas je suis moi-même et ce que je ressent ne changera pas...mais nous allons prendre le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois rassuré d'accord? J'attendrais que tu vienne vers moi de ton plein gré et sans arrière-pensée...mais s'il te plait ne me tient pas à distance comme aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de ta présence et de savoir que tu es là pour moi, je veux que tu me parle de tout ce qui peut te tracasser, et surtout je ne veux pas te perdre avant même de nous être donné une chance.

Ron sourit enfin, les paroles et les efforts que Blaise était prêt à faire lui faisait chaud au cœur et le faisait battre plus vite, il se préoccupait vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait et c'était au moins la preuve qu'il comptait à ses yeux, ça faisait un bien fou de le savoir.

« C'est d'accord! Dit-il.

« Allons-y maintenant! Fit le Serpentard avec entrain et qui se mit à marcher à ses côtés, mais sans le toucher ni lui prendre la main, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Mais il était fermement décidé à attendre que Ron soit en confiance et fasse le premier pas, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il le ferait.

**&&&&.**

Quand Ron et Blaise entrèrent dans la maison Ils virent Neville, qui était à table depuis quelques minutes à peine, qui mangeait lentement une soupe que Harry lui avait préparé.

Ce dernier était assit à son côté, Severus de l'autre.

Neville avait un air cotonneux et il leur sourit avec une certaine timidité.

C'était gênant pour lui de faire face aux regards, même si ils étaient amicaux.

Mais le comprenant très bien les deux arrivants agirent très naturellement et aucune allusion ne fut faite qui aurait pu le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Après quelques banalités et tous attablés, grignotant ce que Harry avait posé sur la table, Ron et Blaise répétèrent ce que Killiant leur avait apprit sur le seigneur de Kilsyth.

Durant tout ce temps Neville écouta les yeux rivés sur son bol de soupe.

A chaque fois que le nom du seigneur de Kilsyth était prononcé lui il le revoyait allongé sur le corps de Draco, le visage grimaçant de lubricité.

Il exécrait cet homme et aurait voulut le voir mort.

A la fin de leur récit Ron et Blaise se turent, attendant des questions ou des commentaires, mais il n'y eut qu'un silence et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus comme si tous s'en référaient à lui.

Celui-ci, qui avait écouté avec attention, fixait un point imaginaire devant lui l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Ce fut la voix de Neville qui le ramena au moment présent.

« Je voudrais le voir mort! Marmonna durement ce dernier, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, c'était juste sortit tout seul tellement il le ressentait fort.

« C'est ce que nous allons tâcher de faire! Fit le maître de potion.

Dans son ton il n'y avait aucune hésitation, juste de la détermination, et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux.

« Nous allons vraiment le tuer? Émit lentement Harry...mais...comment allons-nous nous y prendre?

L'idée de le tuer ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure mais il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir y parvenir.

« Vous croyez que nous avons le droit de faire ça? S'enquit Blaise.

« Tu préfère le laisser continuer à violer, tuer et faire régner la terreur? Répliqua le brun qui secoua lentement la tête...nous ne pouvons pas repartir tranquillement d'ici en sachant ce qui s'y passe, autrement combien d'autres victimes y aura t-il?...nous devons agir et dans cette époque il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus! Se défendit le Serpentard...mais ne risquons nous pas de changer l'avenir en intervenant?

« D'après ce que j'en sais cette famille et cette région n'ont eut aucun impact sur l'histoire, ils n'ont laissé aucune trace! Intervint Severus...et puis je ne pense pas que nous changions grand-chose, nous ne ferons qu'avancer un événement qui de toute façon aura lieu.

« L'accession de son fils au titre! Rajouta Blaise.

« Tout juste.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment allons-nous l'approcher? S'enquit Ron...à part ses familiers personne ne peut s'approcher assez près.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil et son regard se fixa sur lui.

Aussitôt Ron eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir dit une énormité, c'était horripilant cette capacité qu'avait cet homme de le faire se sentir tout petit et idiot d'un seul regard.

« Pourquoi l'approcher? vous comptiez aller le défier en duel Mr Weasley? Ironisa Severus qui haussa les épaules...ne soyez pas stupide, de cette façon là nous n'aurions aucune chance...nous allons utiliser le poison, et je suis un maître dans cet art.

Il n'y avait aucune vanité dans ses paroles, juste l'assurance de ses capacités, et tous le comprirent ainsi.

« Même de cette manière ça ne va pas être facile, tout le monde sait au château que tout ce que boit ou mange le maître à été gouté avant, il est très méfiant! Fit Blaise qui réfléchissait rapidement...il nous faudrait un complice à l'intérieur et qui lui soit suffisamment proche...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et fixa Severus qui en fit autant, ils donnaient l'impression de communiquer sans parole.

« Vous pensez bien à la personne que je crois? Demanda Blaise.

Le maître de potion approuva d'un regard satisfait, en digne Serpentard il avait parfaitement saisit ce qu'il avait en tête.

« En effet...le capitaine.

« Le capitaine?...vous divaguez ou quoi? S'exclama Ron abasourdis.

« Mais c'est l'homme de main du seigneur de Kilsyth! S'écria Harry dans le même temps et tout aussi abasourdis que son ami de toujours.

« Justement! Fit posément Severus...c'est l'homme qu'il nous faut, il peut l'approcher quand il veut.

A ce moment Neville, dont les paupières s'étaient mises à peser de plus en plus lourd et qui n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement de voix diffus, se laissa aller contre l'épaule du maître de potion, les yeux fermés.

Et sous les regards interdits de Ron et Blaise Severus se leva, souleva le Gryffondor dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Surprenant hein? S'amusa Harry.

**&&&&.**

Resté seuls tous les trois Blaise demanda des nouvelles de Draco, Harry le rassura sur son état mais il ne parvint pas à le dissuader de monter le voir.

Il pensait que le blond n'accepterait pas cette visite et il ne se trompait pas, le Serpentard redescendit presque aussitôt après être monté, Draco avait refusé qu'il entre dans la chambre et lui avait hurlé, ce que tous avaient pu clairement entendre, de le laisser tranquille.

Ron en fut peiné pour Blaise qui parut très touché d'être repoussé aussi durement par son meilleur ami.

Severus ne redescendant pas ils se séparèrent peu après, prévoyant de se revoir le lendemain.

**&&&&.**

Dehors la nuit était claire grâce à un ciel parfaitement dégagé et abondamment étoilé, mais la température était glaciale et Ron et Blaise se mirent à marcher d'un bon pas.

Aucun des deux ne parlait et le Gryffondor jetait sans cesse des petits regards désolés vers le Serpentard qui ne quittait pas le chemin des yeux, maussade et le cœur lourd, son amour le mettait de côté et son meilleur ami le rejetait...quelle soirée!

Ça faisait beaucoup, même pour quelqu'un au caractère plutôt optimiste et enjoué que lui, son moral en prenait un coup.

Il avait subitement la désagréable sensation d'être indésirable de partout, ça faisait mal et il se sentait seul.

Au fond de lui il savait pourtant que c'était faux, mais quand les émotions s'emballent et prennent le contrôle il en sort rarement des pensées sensées et tout à tendance à être monté en épingle, en plus lui il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dominé par ses émotions, en général il les maîtrisait parfaitement.

Soudain il sentit une main, agréablement chaude, se saisir d'une des siennes et la serrer doucement.

Tournant la tête il croisa le regard de Ron qui lui sourit.

« Ne lui en veux pas! Murmura ce dernier...il traverse un sale moment, laisses-lui un peu de temps à lui aussi...fais-moi un sourire, je suis là moi.

Blaise ne pu faire autrement qu'obéir et à son tour il serra sa main, en caressant le dos de son pouce.

« Merci mon cœur! Souffla t-il.

Le petit surnom plus qu'affectueux donna des ailes au cœur de Ron qui pourtant ne releva pas et ne rajouta rien.

Sans se séparer ils continuèrent leur chemin, d'un pas plus léger.

**&&&&.**

**JBE si tu lis ce chapitre merci pour ton message, et oui ça m'a fait plaisir.  
><strong>

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

De son côté, une fois seul, Harry prépara un plateau qu'il allait monter à Draco, toute la soirée il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui et il s'inquiétait.

Depuis combien d'heures ce dernier avait le ventre vide?

Si il parvenait à le faire manger ce serait un pas de plus dans la bonne direction.

Il monta lentement l'escalier en se demandant aussi où il allait pouvoir dormir, le maître de potion ayant semble t-il décidé d'émigrer dans celle qu'il avait partagée au départ avec Neville.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire autant dans celle de Draco, enfin si celui-ci acceptait, dans le cas contraire et vu le peu de meuble qu'il y avait, les canapés confortables n'existant pas encore, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que dormir par terre, ce qui ne l'emballait pas outre mesure.

**&&&&.**

Dés le seuil de la chambre il remarqua que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et immédiatement il se dit que Draco avait dû se lever pour l'alimenter.

Et dans le même temps il l'aperçut et s'immobilisa.

Le blond, qu'il voyait de profil, se tenait devant le miroir à pied et se regardait fixement, l'air de ne pas vraiment aimer ce qu'il voyait vu son expression dégoûtée.

« Draco? L'appela t-il.

Ce dernier tressaillit et se détournant rapidement il se dirigea vers le lit sans tourner la tête vers le brun, et il s'assit sur le bord du matelas en lui tournant le dos.

« Vas t-en!

« Non! Répliqua fermement Harry qui s'avança...je t'ai préparé de quoi manger.

« J'ai pas faim! Rétorqua le blond d'un ton rude tout en baissant la tête quand Harry s'arrêta devant lui...je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille.

« Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question...pourquoi tu me regardes pas?

« Je t'en pose moi des questions? Riposta Draco qui d'un mouvement souple et rapide se glissa de l'autre côté du lit et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos...sors d'ici!

« C'est toujours non...d'ailleurs je vais même dormir ici, enfin si tu veux bien, j'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Immobilité totale et silence complet du blond, ce qui laissa le brun très surprit et ne sachant trop quoi penser, c'était un oui ou un non?

« Euh...ça veut dire que tu es d'accord?

« Fais ce que tu veux Potter! S'énerva Draco dans un haussement d'épaule agacé.

Le blond ne le jetait pas, c'était plutôt surprenant mais Harry en fut heureux.

« Merci! Dit-il avant de rajouter...il faut que tu manges un peu.

Nouveau mutisme total de la part du Serpentard.

Le brun soupira et s'assit sur le matelas.

« Draco parles-moi.

« De quoi? Répondit le blond contre toute attente.

« De toi, de ton enfance.

« Pfff ! Souffla Draco qui rajouta avec ironie...tu te prend pour un psy?...qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

« Ça m'intéresse, beaucoup.

Le blond eut un ricanement amer.

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire?...c'est plutôt ce maudit corps que j'habite qui t'intéresse...t'es un malade, comme les autres.

« Comment peux-tu oser dire une chose pareille? S'écria Harry qui ouvrit de grands yeux outrés, indigné et blessé qu'il puisse avoir une telle opinion de lui...et puis ais au moins le cran de me regarder quand tu m'insulte!

Mais ça Draco en était incapable, il avait la sensation qu'il portait, gravé au fer rouge sur son front, sa honte et son humiliation.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde, encore moins Harry, il avait peur du dégoût qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux, ou de sa pitié, il ne savait pas lequel des deux serait le pire.

Mais en réalité l'un ou l'autre lui ferait aussi mal.

« Je n'ai **aucune **pensées malsaine au sujet de ce corps qui n'est pas le tien! S'énerva le brun en voyant qu'il n'obtempérait pas...comment peux-tu croire que je suis comme ces porcs? Alors regardes-moi ou je sors de cette chambre et je n'y reviendrais plus...je te laisserais tranquille toi et tes idées tordues.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction immédiate mais, alors que vraiment déçu et en colère, Harry allait se lever pour mettre sa menace à exécution, Draco se retourna lentement.

« Désolé! S'excusa t-il du bout des lèvres, mais tête à demi baissée et yeux rivés sur les couvertures...mes paroles ont dépassées ma pensée, mais l'autre soir c'est bien elle que tu as embrassé non?

Là le brun se sentit gêné et un peu coincé, il comprit que si il disait oui cela voudrait signifier que ce qu'il venait de dire sur Moira était faux, qu'elle l'intéressait.

Mais si il disait non le blond allait comprendre l'attrait qu'il éprouvait pour lui et il risquait fort de le prendre mal, c'était impossible de prévoir ses réactions.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une sorte de compromis entre les deux.

« Et bien oui...parce que...parce qu'elle me semblait abordable et qu'elle est très jolie! Dit-il lentement...mais en fait non.

Draco fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Je ne comprend rien du tout.

« Enréalitéjejubilaisd'embrasserl'inaccessibleDracoMalfoy! Avoua très rapidement Harry, les joues rouges...tu comprends c'était tellement inattendu qu'on se retrouve dans une telle situation tous les deux, c'est vrai quoi...et...et heu...en fait c'était surtout de la curiosité! Mentit-il pour se justifier.

Le blond ne dit rien, mais il se retourna d'un coup et se glissa sous les couvertures.

« Tais-toi maintenant, je veux dormir! Fit-il sèchement.

Un instant indécis Harry soupira intérieurement puis alla éteindre les lampes avant de revenir s'allonger sur le lit et par-dessus les couvertures, il ne voulait pas risquer de le gêner ou de lui faire peur par un contact fortuit.

Il n'avait que peu dormi durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures et du coup, malgré toutes les interrogations qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

**&&&&.**

Au petit matin Severus ouvrit les yeux, c'était le chant d'un coq tout proche qui venait de le réveiller.

Contre lui il sentit la chaleur du corps de Neville qui avait cette fois encore dormit dans ses bras et il resta sans bouger.

Depuis longtemps il avait l'habitude de se réveiller seul et c'était une situation nouvelle pour lui.

Là il fronça les sourcils pour se corriger, pas simplement depuis longtemps, en réalité depuis toujours.

Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher suffisamment pour partager un tel moment d'intimité.

Les amants qu'il avait eut n'avait toujours été qu'occasionnel et tout ce qu'il leur demandait c'était une étreinte sans prise de tête qui n'engageait à rien et où les sentiments n'avaient pas de place, et qui ne se renouvelait jamais.

Des amants d'un jour, rien d'autre, et cela l'avait largement satisfait.

Pourtant là il devait s'avouer que c'était agréable de se réveiller dans la chaleur d'un autre corps, le poids de cette tête sur son épaule et cette main abandonnée sur son torse lui enlevait toute envie de se lever.

Pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un lui donnait envie de traîner au lit.

A ce moment Neville s'agita légèrement et Severus l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant qu'il se tourne et s'éloigne vers l'autre côté du lit.

Le maître de potion eut aussitôt la sensation d'un vide, au propre comme au figuré.

Il se redressa sur un coude et se pencha sur le Gryffondor, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, il souriait doucement dans son sommeil.

Au moins il faisait un rêve agréable.

Severus sourit lui aussi en le regardant, il paraissait si désarmé et innocent dans son sommeil.

Mais en réalité Neville Londubat ne l'était-il pas même réveillé?

En pensées il le revit à différentes occasions, à Poudlard, se remémorant sa timidité et sa maladresse dont le Gryffondor était parfois lui-même la propre victime.

Puis il se souvint des fois où il lui avait fait tester ses propres potions, ou plutôt ses malheureux essais de potions.

Il les ratait toutes, ça par contre ça ne ratait jamais, et elles avaient parfois des effets des plus inattendus et comiques.

Même lui à certains moments avait eut du mal à retenir un rire qu'il cachait derrière une ironie mordante.

Et maintenant ce qui l'avait si souvent agacé au plus haut point chez lui, il le trouvait touchant et émouvant.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu autant le faire changer d'avis? Il n'en savait rien, hormis le fait que la façon dont il avait agit le soir du drame l'avait fait le voir sous un autre jour, et de là tout c'était enchaîné si vite.

A partir de là il avait l'impression d'avoir opéré un virage à 180° et ses sentiments s'étaient emballés.

Des sentiments que lui-même ignorait être capable de ressentir, encore moins pour le petit Gryffondor.

La vie avait parfois une ironie qui battait la sienne à plate couture.

Puis brusquement il se redressa et se leva du lit, se reprochant de sombrer dans une sentimentalité stupide et qui ne le mènerait à rien, jamais Neville n'éprouverait quoi que ce soit pour lui, il ne fallait pas rêver.

Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et quitta peu après la maison pour se rendre à la forge.

Il y revint cinq minutes plus tard, juste le temps d'y déposer un broc de lait qu'il acheta à un crieur de rue ainsi que des beignets.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait l'argent contenu dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture mais, bien bien qu'il tenta de l'ignorer, ce fut en songeant à Neville qu'il le fit.

**&&&&.**

Une heure après le départ de Severus Neville ouvrit les yeux et le chercha immédiatement du regard.

Ne le voyant pas il se leva et s'habilla, quittant la robe de chambre qu'il portait depuis son retour du château.

Il avait prit la décision d'essayer de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, ce ne serait pas évident, il s'en doutait bien, mais il le fallait, pour avoir une chance de se reconstruire.

Vêtu il sortit dans le couloir et, passant devant la porte de la chambre de Draco il s'arrêta.

Il ressentait le besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il parvenait à s'en sortir.

Sans frapper il ouvrit doucement et entra dans la pièce.

Le blond était assit dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre les coussins, il s'était réveillé quand Harry avait quitté la pièce, il y avait peu.

Il tourna la tête vers Neville et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ne se quittant plus tandis que le Gryffondor s'avançait jusqu'à venir s'asseoir près de lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les liait dans une sorte de secret, chacun avait vu l'autre subir ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais retranscrire vraiment en paroles, ils portaient une blessure indélébile commune, alors les mots entre eux ils s'en passait.

Puis Draco se redressa, Neville se pencha et chacun prit l'autre dans ses bras.

Là le blond se mit à pleurer, sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'infortune il pouvait se laissait aller, devant lui il n'avait pas honte.

Et ces larmes lui firent du bien.

Cela dura un moment durant lequel Neville se contenta de le bercer, il savait que les mots de réconfort sont vains et inutiles, y en avait-il capable de réconforter d'ailleurs?

Le maître de potion avait agit de même avec lui, se contentant de le tenir serré contre lui tant qu'il en avait besoin, sans un mot, et c'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus de bien.

Draco finit par se calmer et par s'écarter lentement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraî...

« Non! Le coupa Neville qui lui sourit...je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était de ta faute, ce serait idiot, tu n'y es pour rien...mais maintenant il faut recommencer à vivre, viens habilles-toi et descendons déjeuner.

Le blond baissa la tête.

« Non pas ça...je ne peux pas! Murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Neville fixa le sommet de son crâne, il ne voyait que ça, et comprit ce qu'il ressentait.

Draco avait peur de sortir de cette chambre, elle était devenue le cocon où il se sentait en sécurité, tout l'extérieur était un danger.

A cet instant il réalisa que lui avait eut besoin de la même chose, mais la sécurité c'est dans les bras de Severus qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Et tout comme lui le blond craignait les regards, comme si les autres pouvaient lire toute l'horreur, l'humiliation et la honte de ce qu'il avait subit sur son visage.

Il se sentait marqué au fer rouge.

Neville connaissait bien cette horrible sensation, elle vous donnait envie de vous cacher dans un trou le plus profond possible et d'y mourir, seul et loin des regards, comme le font les animaux blessés à mort.

C'était dur à surmonter, lui y parvenait avec peine et uniquement là encore grâce à Severus qui l'avait obligé dés le départ à faire face et à parler.

Draco lui n'était pas prêt et il savait qu'insister ne servirait à rien, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on devait l'obliger à faire contre son gré, ce ne serait dans ce cas qu'un traumatisme supplémentaire, il fallait qu'il fasse le pas de lui-même.

Sans rien rajouter il serra doucement d'une main une de celles du blond, puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

**&&&&.**

En bas, dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait personne et il se dirigea vers le garde-manger où il vit Harry.

Ce dernier était devant la table et observait avec perplexité diverses plantes contenues dans de petits paniers tressés, et un pot en terre fumait près de lui, il contenait de l'eau que le brun avait fait chauffer et qui attendait qu'il y rajoute les plantes pour en faire une infusion, le café et le thé n'ayant pas cours à cette époque.

Harry avait entièrement utilisé le mélange qu'avait crée Neville à leur arrivée, et là il hésitait sur celles dont il pouvait se servir, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en plantes.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles soient toutes utilisables en infusion, certaines devaient être médicinales et donc pas automatiquement bonnes au goût.

Il craignait qu'il y en ai même qui servent uniquement sous forme d'onguent et soient carrément toxiques si on les avalait.

« Comment savoir? Marmonna t-il.

« Besoin d'aide?

Le brun releva la tête et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en apercevant Neville sur le seuil.

« Nev! S'écria t-il...je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux! Rajouta t-il en constatant qu'il s'était habillé et n'avait plus son air égaré.

Puis il s'avança vivement vers son ami qui lui renvoyait un sourire timide, et le prit dans ses bras tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main.

Harry avait la sensation de le retrouver, comme après une longue absence.

« Je suis vraiment content, tu me manquais! Lui murmura t-il, ne sachant trop comment lui exprimer son amitié et son affection sans risquer, par un mot maladroit, de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait enduré...vraiment.

Neville lui rendit son étreinte volontiers, puis se dégagea doucement; très ému il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crois que je ferais bien de m'occuper de cette infusion! Fit-il avec entrain en se dirigeant vers la table.

Ce qui lui permit de se reprendre.

« Oui je crois aussi! Approuva le brun en riant...oh et regardes...on a du lait et des beignets ce matin, et ils ont l'air délicieux...tu te rends comptes que c'est notre cher maître de potion qui a dû les amener? C'est presque choquant qu'il ai songé à ce genre de chose...j'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une telle délicatesse...

Il se tu en voyant que Neville avait froncé les sourcils et le fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

« Quoi? Fit-il...j'ai rien dit de mal.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça! Bougonna son ami.

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné d'entendre son ami prendre la défense de leur professeur, puis il se rappela aussitôt à quel point ce dernier avait été présent et attentif envers Neville, sa réaction était donc normale et il regretta ses paroles, même si il les avait dite sans aucune méchanceté.

« Excuses-moi Nev! Dit-il...c'est vrai que c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond, il l'a prouvé durant la guerre...et ces jours derniers aussi, surtout avec toi, et je l'en remercie parce que moi je me sentais tellement inutile, sans lui personne aurait su quoi faire, on était tous perdu.

Neville parut satisfait et sourit, puis il se saisit du pot dans lequel l'infusion était maintenant prête et se dirigea vers la salle principale.

Harry prit le pot de lait, les beignets, et le suivit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Dans la pièce principale Harry posa le pot de lait près du feu dans la cheminée, et il débarrassa le plateau, qu'il avait descendu de la chambre et posé sur la table, que Draco n'avait pas touché.

Il y posa deux beignets, un bol d'infusion, et un autre de lait quand il fut chaud.

Ceci fait il le prit et se dirigea vers l'escalier sous le regard de Neville qui se mit à manger.

**&&&&.**

« Hé vous deux!

Ron et Blaise qui allaient sortir de la cantine pour se rendre à leur poste, s'arrêtèrent net en comprenant que c'était à eux qu'on s'adressait.

Un homme vint se planter presque sous leur nez et les toisa, le regard dur, un officier.

« Changement de poste! Leur aboya t-il...ce mois-ci vous êtes de corvée aux écuries.

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard en coin.

Qu'étaient-ils censés faire dans une écurie?

Mais devant l'air particulièrement rébarbatif de leur supérieur aucun des deux n'osa poser la question, et ils obéirent prestement quand il leur hurla:

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ? REJOIGNEZ VOTRE NOUVEAU POSTE...ET AU TROT!

Il se rendirent donc aux écuries, où heureusement ils y trouvèrent les deux soldats qu'ils devaient remplacer et qui leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils devraient faire en leur faisant visiter les lieux.

L'endroit était vaste et de chaque côté de l'allée centrale il y avait vingt chevaux, donc quarante au total, séparés les uns des autres par des panneaux de bois qui formaient des box.

Toutes ces bêtes appartenaient aux personnages qui formaient l'entourage du seigneur de Kilsyth et à lui-même, les sept derniers, au fond de l'écurie, étaient ceux des hommes de la garde personnelle, dont celui du capitaine.

Sept superbes destriers entièrement noirs.

Les deux soldats leur expliquèrent qu'ils devraient nettoyer les box tous les jours, nourrir les chevaux, les étriller avec soin, et entretenir les cuirs des selles et harnachements.

Tout devait toujours être impeccable.

Ils leur montrèrent aussi un endroit où ils pourraient dormir si il le voulaient, ils n'étaient pas obligés de passer la nuit dans les écuries, par rapport au règlement, mais rien ne les empêchait de le faire non plus.

Pour y parvenir il fallait grimper à une échelle et ils dominèrent ainsi toute l'écurie.

Il y faisait bon grâce à la chaleur que dégageaient les animaux, il y avait des bottes de paille un peu partout, certaines arrangées pour former des sièges, des paillasses et des couvertures étaient soigneusement rangées dans un coin et au beau milieu de cet espace traînait un gros coffre à dessus plat, sur lequel était posé une lampe à huile, et qui servait de rangement mais aussi de table lors des repas.

Diverses charcuteries pendaient aux poutres et sur des étagères il y avait une grosse miche de pain ainsi qu'un petit tonneau de vin accompagné de deux gobelets en métal.

L'endroit était sympathique, il avait un côté chaleureux et rassurant, comme un petit nid douillet.

« C'est un arrangement très agréable et on vous laisse tout! Fit un des deux soldat, le plus âgé...mais vous devrez en laisser autant pour les suivants, c'est une tradition pour tous ceux qui passent par là.

« Vous verrez malgré ce qu'on croit c'est finalement peinard la corvée d'écurie! Fit l'autre dans un grand sourire...les chevaux valent souvent mieux que les hommes..

Ron et Blaise approuvèrent de la tête, ils avaient déjà adopté l'endroit, immédiatement ils avaient eut la même idée, finit le dortoir commun, finit les horribles ronflements, finit les odeurs nauséabondes de pieds et de corps mal lavés, les chevaux sentaient bien meilleurs.

**&&&&.**

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous mettre au travail! Leur fit un des deux hommes quand ils furent redescendus...vous verrez c'est toutes de braves bêtes, sauf celui-là...il est mauvais comme une teigne et vicieux en plus! Rajouta t-il en tendant un doigt pour leur désigner un grand alezan qui paraissait pourtant très calme...ne vous fiez pas à son air placide, à la moindre occasion il cherchera à vous mordre ou à vous donner un coup de sabot, mais toujours en traître...faites attention quand vous l'approchez et ne lui tournez pas le dos

« A qui appartient-il? S'enquit Blaise qui avait déjà l'intuition de la réponse, c'était presque une évidence.

« Au maître! Répondit le plus jeune soldat.

« Ils font la paire quoi! Marmonna Ron, pensant n'être entendu que du Serpentard.

« Comme tu dis mon gars! Approuva pourtant le plus vieux tout en crachant par terre...aussi mauvais et vicieux l'un que l'autre.

Il ne semblait pas porter le seigneur des lieux dans son cœur.

« Chut! Fit l'autre soldat en jetant un regard furtif et méfiant autour d'eux avant de chuchoter...on peut être mit à mort pour ce genre de commentaire, il ne supporte pas la moindre critique.

Tous s'entreregardèrent, sans un mot mais comprenant qu'ils le détestaient tous autant les uns que les autres, et ils se séparèrent aussi silencieusement.

**&&&&.**

« Bien dormit? Fit gaiement Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Draco, toujours assit sur son lit.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais le brun n'en fut pas étonné et s'avança près de lui pour lui poser le plateau sur les genoux.

« J'espère que cette fois tu vas manger! Lui dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte, il était certain qu'il n'en ferait rien si il restait à le regarder.

« Potter? Le héla Draco alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignet de la porte.

Sa voix était hésitante, même timide, et le brun se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui?

« Je...je voudrais prendre un bain! Fit le blond tout en fixant le plateau.

« Oui bien sûr, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau et je t'appellerais quand ce sera prêt.

« Non.

« Non?

Draco baissa encore plus la tête, ce qui fit que ses longs cheveux lui tombèrent sur le visage et le cachèrent totalement aux yeux de Harry.

« Tu...tu pourrais pas monter le baquet ici? Fit-il d'une voix basse et gênée.

Son malaise était si évident que le brun n'hésita pas.

« Aucun problème...mais alors promets-moi de manger tout ce qu'il y a sur la plateau! Rajouta t-il, profitant de l'occasion pour l'obliger à se nourrir, ça lui faisait mal au cœur qu'il ne mange rien et ça l'inquiétait.

« Promit! Marmonna le blond.

**&&&&.**

Sur les coups de midi Severus revint dans la maison et ne trouva que Neville dans la pièce principale.

Le voir habillé lui fit plaisir et il s'approchait de lui quand il s'arrêta net, intrigué.

Le Gryffondor était assit dans l'un des fauteuils à haut dossier et ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs étaient tellement crispées dessus que les jointures en étaient blanches.

Tout de suite en alerte le maître de potion s'avança pour regarder son visage et là l'inquiétude l'envahit.

Neville fixait le feu d'un regard écarquillé et halluciné qui voyait tout autre chose que les flammes.

Severus comprit qu'il revivait son cauchemar il n'avait pas dû pouvoir juguler les souvenirs qui à un moment ou à un autre avaient dû le submerger.

Ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois que cela lui arriverait, de nombreuses fois encore son esprit serait envahit, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, par ces horribles souvenirs.

Le maître de potion s'avança encore et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui fit faire un véritable bond à Neville.

« Je suis désolé! S'excusa aussitôt Severus qui se traita intérieurement d'imbécile, il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait lui faire peur en le surprenant ainsi.

Mais réalisant qui c'était le Gryffondor se jeta immédiatement à son cou et il referma les bras sur lui, Neville tremblait et se mit à pleurer.

Le maître de potion les fit s'asseoir, le prenant sur ses genoux, et le garda contre lui, attendant qu'il se calme, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Cela prit un moment mais petit à petit les sanglots du Gryffondor s'espacèrent et finirent par s'arrêter.

« Merci! Murmura t-il la tête toujours nichée au creux du cou de Severus.

« Merci pour quoi?

« D'être là pour moi.

Mal à l'aise le maître de potion ne sut quoi dire, et il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Harry qui, équipé d'un panier, était allé chercher des provisions dans le jardin ainsi que des œufs dans le poulailler.

Le brun ne fut pas réellement surprit de les voir ainsi, ça commençait à devenir une habitude, et il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour professeur!, merci pour le lait et les beignets! Jeta t-il seulement en traversant la pièce pour aller vers le garde-manger...je vais m'occuper du repas.

Dans la pièce le silence se fit, Neville n'osait pas lever la tête et en même temps il était si bien dans ses bras.

« Je voulais pas vous embêter vous savez! Murmura t-il...c'est juste que...que...

Severus se releva, relevant le Gryffondor par la même occasion, et après l'avoir posé sur le sol il le prit par les épaules.

« Je suis capable de comprendre ce que vous pouvez ressentir, et vous ne m'embêtez pas! Lui dit-il...je suis là si ça peut vous aider, même si venant de moi ça peut...

« Non! L'interrompit Neville...ne dites rien de mal ou d'ironique sur vous, moi je sais maintenant à quel point vous êtes quelqu'un de bien...

Il se tu, baissa la tête tout en s'agrippant au revers du col du maître de potion et posa le front sur ses poings serrés.

« Est-ce que j'arriverais un jour à...à.

« A ne plus y penser? Termina Severus.

« Oui.

Le maitre de potion le prit par le menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Vous n'oublierez jamais totalement...

Il essuya d'un doigt de son autre main une larme qui glissait sur la joue de Neville.

« Mais je pense que quand vous aurez reprit votre corps les choses seront plus faciles.

Le Gryffondot ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

« La chair se souvient de ce qu'elle à vécu, c'est la mémoire des corps...le votre n'a rien subit de tout ça, il n'en aura aucune trace qui pourrait vous ramener un souvenir...alors vous n'oublierez jamais non, mais une fois vous-même, avec un peu de temps, ça deviendra plutôt comme un mauvais rêve.

« Pourvu que vous ayez raison! Fit Neville à voix basse...mais pourra t-on rentrer?

« Je vais tout faire pour ça! Assura Severus...je vous le promet.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit avec confiance.

« Merci! Murmura t-il, les yeux perdus dans les siens.

**&&&&.**

Un saladier contenant des œufs battus avec du bacon dans une main, une poêle dans l'autre, Harry les observait depuis le seuil du garde-manger.

Ils les voyait de profil et n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, ils parlaient trop bas pour ça, mais ce qui l'avait fait s'immobiliser c'était l'attrait presque palpable qu'il y avait entre eux.

Tout dans l'attitude de Neville laissait voir qu'il s'en remettait totalement au maître de potion, il le regardait comme si il attendait tout de lui, et avec une confiance totale.

Et en observant Severus Harry en resta bête, c'était de l'amour qu'il voyait inscrit sur ses traits, c'était impossible de se tromper, c'était trop visible.

Le sombre et énigmatique maître de potion amoureux?

Et amoureux de Neville? Le petit Gryffondor timide et maladroit?

C'était à vous décrocher la mâchoire de surprise.

Puis le brun fronça les sourcils, était-ce de Neville dont il s'était éprit ou du corps, très attirant il fallait le reconnaître, qu'il habitait?

Non, se corrigea t-il intérieurement, il connaissait suffisamment le maître de potion pour savoir qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser troubler à ce point uniquement par un physique attrayant.

Déjà qu'il puisse être amoureux était la surprise du siècle.

Non, pour émouvoir ce cœur endurci il fallait autre chose de bien plus profond qu'un visage d'ange, et à l'intérieur c'était bien Neville qui était là.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules.

C'était plus que surprenant c'est vrai, mais pourquoi pas?

Quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi trempé que celui du maître de potion était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Neville.

**&&&&.**

Harry vit Severus lâcher Neville, comme à regret, et il s'avança.

« Une omelette au bacon ça vous tente? Claironna t-il l'air de rien et en venant s'accroupir devant la cheminée.

« Ah oui alors! Répondit son ami avec entrain...je meurs de faim, je peux t'aider?

« Oui, amène le reste.

Le maître de potion s'installa à table et un moment plus tard une très appétissante odeur envahissait toute la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Après que Severus soit repartit à la forge, Neville s'occupant de débarrasser, Harry monta à Draco la part d'omelette qu'il avait gardé au chaud, ainsi qu'un peu de charcuterie et de fromage.

Et dés qu'il entra dans la chambre il frissonna longuement tellement il y faisait froid, et il aperçut le blond devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, dont la vue donnait dans le jardin.

Draco fixait l'extérieur, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait prit le bain que le brun lui avait préparé un peu plus tôt et ses cheveux étaient mouillés, pourtant même simplement vêtu de la robe de chambre il paraissait ne même pas se rendre compte du froid qu'il faisait.

Harry posa rapidement son plateau sur la petite table ronde, constatant au passage et avec satisfaction qu'il avait tenu parole et mangé son petit-déjeuner, avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Tu vas prendre froid! Le gronda t-il.

« Je n'ai pas eut une enfance heureuse! Murmura Draco...contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble croire.

« Non pas tout le monde, moi je m'en doutais un peu! Répondit le brun tout en le prenant doucement par les épaules pour le faire reculer et fermer la fenêtre...Tu étais juste gâté pourris...

« Mais pas aimé! Le coupa le blond qui se laissa emmener vers la petite table et s'assit devant le plateau.

« Tu avais tout, sauf ce qu'il te fallait! Fit Harry qui alla activer le feu avec des gestes mesurés, il ne comprenait pas ce qui brusquement avait incité Draco à se confier, mais il priait presque pour que ce moment ne s'arrête pas, il semblait vouloir lui accorder un peu de confiance et le brun n'avait plus qu'une peur, faire un geste ou dire une parole maladroite qui pourrait briser ce petit lien qui venait de se créer.

« J'aurais juste voulut un peu de tendresse! Murmura le blond...mais mon père ne connaissait pas ce mot, il était très dur, pour lui j'étais l'héritier qui assurait sa descendance, rien d'autre...et ma mère...

Là il eut un petit rire sans joie et plutôt amer.

« Elle portait parfaitement bien son prénom, c'était une narcissique, seule sa petite personne comptait pour elle.

« Mais tu les aimais malgré tout n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement Harry en revenant vers lui.

« Oui, mais ça ils s'en moquaient...j'étais entouré de tout le luxe voulut mais je n'ai été qu'un enfant solitaire et laissé à lui-même.

Il semblait si amer et malheureux que cela fit mal à Harry qui, debout près de lui, se pencha et prit son visage entre ses mains.

A son grand étonnement Draco ne tenta pas de lui échapper ni de protester, et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16.**

**&&&&.**

Des rougeurs avaient envahit le visage de Draco et Harry sourit doucement.

« Pourquoi tu rougis?

« Parce que...parce que j'ai honte! Avoua le blond dans un souffle.

« Non tu ne dois pas avoir honte! Murmura le brun...surtout pas.

Draco scruta attentivement le regard de Harry, cherchant à y lire, et ce dernier se tu, le laissant faire.

Il n'y avait ni pitié ni répugnance dans ce regard-là et les larmes affluèrent quand le blond réalisa que la seule chose qu'il y voyait c'était de la tendresse, et peut-être même plus que ça.

Draco ferma les yeux, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Aides-moi Harry! Souffla t-il.

Ce dernier sentit les battements de son cœur atteindre des records de vitesse, tandis que sa gorge se serrait sous l'émotion de la joie qui l'envahit.

Le blond lui demandait son aide et il l'avait appelé Harry, pas par ce froid et si souvent dédaigneux 'Potter' qu'il utilisait depuis toujours.

Il essuya délicatement de ses pouces les deux larmes.

« Je suis là Draco! Murmura t-il...je ferais tout pour t'aider! Termina t-il avant de poser lentement et chastement un baiser sur son front.

**&&&&.**

« Aïe, aïe, aïe! Fit Blaise après avoir poser la fourche qu'il avait manié toute la matinée pour nettoyer les box, et en regardant l'une de ses mains où une énorme ampoule s'était formée.

« Vous verrez c'est peinard la corvée d'écurie! Singea t-il en râlant...tu parles!

« Laisses-moi voir! Fit Ron qui venait de finir d'étriller le dernier cheval et s'approchait de lui.

« Tu devrais aller la nettoyer! Conseilla t-il après lui avoir prit la main pour l'examiner.

« Bonne idée mon cœur! Sourit le Serpentard...mais puisque nous avons notre puits personnel ici tu crois pas qu'on pourrait prendre une douche? Ce serait pas du luxe...tu me verseras les seaux dessus et moi j'en ferais autant pour toi.

« C'est vrai que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal! Approuva le rouquin qui fit ensuite une petite grimace...mais l'eau va être très froide et nous n'avons rien pour la chauffer.

« Puisque nous allons la prendre ensemble il vaut mieux qu'elle soit bien froide! Répliqua Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants d'espièglerie.

Ron mit quelques secondes avant de percuter.

« Idiot! Fit-il les joues soudain rouges.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

« Je te promet de bien me tenir mon cœur...mais j'adore quand tu rougis.

**&&&&.**

Et Blaise tint parole, même un peu trop au goût de Ron qui finalement trouva presque vexant son indifférence.

Le Serpentard l'ignora totalement en lui tournant le dos, sifflotant tout en se lavant, et ne se tourna vers lui que le temps de lui verser des seaux d'eau sur la tête quand il le lui demandait, et même à ces moments-là ses yeux ne descendaient pas plus bas que son visage.

Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas son corps que de toute manière il aurait vu, mais quand même, si il l'aimait n'aurait-il pas dû au moins tenter un petit quelque chose?

C'était après tout une occasion rêvée.

Il était dans la contradiction la plus totale mais le rouquin n'était plus à ça près, il était frustré.

Et quand il se fut enroulé dans une couverture, à demi gelé, il ramassa ses affaires avec des gestes secs et grimpa dans leur coin, sans prêter aucune attention au Serpentard devant qui il passa le menton haut.

Serpentard qui lui riait sous cape.

Peu après lui aussi s'enroula dans une couverture, ramassa ses affaires, et le rejoignit.

Ron était assit sur un tas de paille et claquait presque des dents tout en serrant autour lui les pans de la couverture.

Blaise sourit et alla s'asseoir derrière lui, écartant les bras avant de les refermer sur le rouquin pour les réunir sous sa propre couverture.

« Ça va? Lui demanda t-il en posant le menton sur une de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr que ça va! Grogna Ron boudeur...pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

« Peut-être parce que tu m'en veux? Suggéra le Serpentard en retenant un sourire.

« Pas du tout! Mentit le rouquin...pourquoi je t'en voudrais d'abord?

« Bonne question...pourquoi tu m'en veux?

« Pfff! souffla le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas profité de l'occasion pour tenter de te sauter dessus? Suggéra de nouveau Blaise...mais c'est pourtant bien ce que tu voulais non? Que je reste loin.

« Euh...oui! Répliqua Ron qui se sentit un peu coincé dans ses contradictions...mais...

« Mais?

« Mais t'as même pas essayé un peu!

« Ça veut dire quoi essayer un peu? S'enquit le Serpentard qui cherchait à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements...un peu c'est comment?

« Je sais pas moi! S'exclama le rouquin avec exaspération...un peu c'est tout...t'as même pas essayé de m'embrasser.

« Si je l'avais fait l'eau n'aurait pas été assez froide.

Ron soupira mais il ne pu s'empêcher de rire tout en secouant la tête.

« T'es trop con tu sais.

« Beau et con oui je sais...mais tu m'aime quand même non?

« Oui! Soupira de nouveau le rouquin...j'y peux rien.

Blaise sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Si tu veux je peux réparer mon erreur! Souffla t-il à son oreille...si tu es sûr de toi.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et ils se fixèrent, leurs visages tout près l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi! Finit par dire Ron dans un murmure...pour le reste...j'en prend le risque, tant pis.

Et envoyant la main en arrière il saisit le Serpentard par la nuque.

« Il n'y a aucun risque mon cœur, je suis sûr de moi, tout comme toi! Souffla Blaise juste avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Draco avait parut très surprit par le baiser que Harry avait posé sur son front, et dés que ce dernier l'avait lâché il s'était mit à manger, surtout pour se donner une contenance.

Le silence c'était fait dans la chambre, mais il n'était pas lourd, juste un peu gêné, le blond ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à des marques d'affection.

C'était pourtant ce dont il manquait depuis toujours mais il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Harry qui avait comprit sa gêne n'avait rien dit non plus, mais il sourit à Draco à chaque fois que celui-ci leva les yeux sur lui.

Quand il eut fini le blond était allé s'allonger en disant qu'il voulait dormir un peu et le brun l'avait laissé.

Là c'était maintenant la fin de l'après-midi et le brun était de retour dans la chambre.

Réveillé Draco était assit dans son lit et Harry alla s'asseoir près de lui et le prit par le menton, le blond ayant baissé la tête dés qu'il était entré.

« Tu ne dois plus avoir peur de me regarder, d'accord? Lui dit-il doucement, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Draco fit oui d'un signe de tête et le brun sourit.

« Tu sais ce que je voudrais maintenant? Reprit-il...c'est que tu t'habilles et que tu descendes avec moi.

« N...

« Chut! Le coupa Harry en posant un doigt de son autre main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire...Fais-moi confiance Draco, s'il te plait...tu ne peux pas rester éternellement enfermé dans cette chambre et je resterais près de toi...tu veux bien?...s'il te plait.

« O...oui! S'abandonna le blond, pour lui il voulait bien faire l'effort d'essayer malgré la peur qui lui tordit subitement le ventre.

Draco se leva donc et s'habilla, en homme toujours, il refusait de porter une robe, encore plus maintenant.

Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, il s'arrêta, puis il fit non de la tête et recula de trois pas.

« Je peux pas! Murmura t-il, l'air perdu et effrayé.

Harry lui sourit et vint vers lui.

« Si tu peux...viens, donnes-moi la main! Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant et en lui tendant une main.

Le blond la fixa un instant, hésitant, puis lentement il leva la sienne et la saisit.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas! Fit le brun qui l'entraîna vers la porte.

Le cœur battant fort Draco le suivit, les doigts crispés sur les siens.

Il ressentait une telle appréhension que dans les escaliers la tête lui tourna, il était proche du malaise et il dû s'arrêter.

Forcé d'en faire autant Harry se tourna vers lui et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage livide.

« Ça va? S'inquiéta t-il.

Draco leva sur lui un regard chargé d'angoisse et lâchant brusquement sa main il passa les bras autour de son cou et posa le front sur son épaule.

« J'ai peur Harry...c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peux rien.

Le brun l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Je suis là Draco! Le rassura t-il...ce n'est qu'un instant à passer, tu verras après tu te sentira mieux.

« Tu crois?...comment...comment ça pourrait aller mieux? Demanda le blond d'une voix si timide et misérable qu'elle chamboula Harry.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu me fasses confiance! Dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur...oui je crois que ça ira mieux après, entouré par des amis qui aimeraient tous te voir...et puis tu sais pour le moment il n'y a que Neville en bas, ça te laissera un peu de temps pour t'habituer.

A sa respiration qui sembla se faire brusquement plus facile, le brun comprit que cela le rassurait un peu, Draco ne craignait pas le regard de Neville.

« Tu es prêt?

Le blond s'écarta lentement et fit oui de la tête.

Harry lui sourit, reprit sa main dans la sienne, et ils descendirent.

**&&&&.**

Neville fut très heureux de voir Draco et il leur proposa une infusion qu'il venait de faire et qu'ils burent tranquillement, assit autour de la table.

Avec eux deux le malaise du blond passa rapidement mais peu après Severus fit son entrée, et là il se sentit de nouveau mal et baissa aussitôt la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déçu cet homme qu'il aimait beaucoup.

De son côté le maître de potion s'immobilisa en l'apercevant, et à son attitude il comprit parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête.

Ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, il en était certain, mais jamais aucun d'eux ne l'avait montré à l'autre, ils étaient aussi peu doués l'un que l'autre pour les effusions, et Draco avait toujours agit avec lui comme avec ses parents, il faisait tout pour lui plaire et avoir son approbation, il cherchait à paraître parfait à ses yeux parce qu'il croyait depuis tout petit que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, ne s'étant jamais sentit aimé il était persuadé qu'on ne s'intéressait à lui que pour sa perfection.

Là le blond se sentait rabaissé, humilié, parce que coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, comme si il pouvait être responsable d'un viol collectif.

Du coup dans sa petite tête il n'était plus parfait, il ne pouvait que l'avoir déçu, et il avait peur de lire reproche et désapprobation dans son regard à lui.

A cet instant Severus regretta de ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait pour lui-même et pour rien d'autre.

Grâce à Neville il comprenait maintenant que montrer son affection n'était pas de la faiblesse, au contraire, ça faisait du bien à celui qui en donnait tout comme à celui qui recevait, et en ce moment se sentir aimé et entouré c'était ce dont Draco avait besoin pour remonter la pente.

Sous le regard des deux Gryffondor le maître de potion vint se placer derrière la chaise du blond et posa les mains sur ses épaules qu'il serra doucement tout en se penchant sur lui.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous! Lui dit-il à mi-voix...et je voulais que tu saches que je tiens énormément à toi, je t'aime Draco, comme un fils.

Le blond en resta saisit un instant, puis il releva lentement la tête pour le regarder, mais il ne sut que dire, il avait la gorge serrée, lui aussi aimait cet homme qu'il respectait, mais en même temps il se sentit horriblement gêné et il ne sut pas comment réagir.

Mais le connaissant bien le maître de potion ne fut pas dérangé par son mutisme, il se redressa serra une dernière fois ses épaules d'une légère pression, puis il alla s'asseoir en bout de table, toujours sous les regards des deux Gryffondor, regards surprit mais approbateurs.

**&&&&.**

Peu après ce furent Ron et Blaise qui arrivèrent et furent agréablement surprit de voir Draco, et pour ne pas le gêner, ce qui sembla être le cas au début, ils agirent comme ils l'avaient fait avec Neville, ils se comportèrent très naturellement et apportèrent de l'animation en racontant leur première journée dans leur nouveau poste, pas dans tous les détails évidemment, mais ils le firent avec drôlerie et la soirée fut finalement très détendue.

Ce fut pendant le repas que Severus ramena la conversation sur un terrain plus sérieux.

« Aux écuries vous allez forcément rencontrer le capitaine! Fit-il à un moment.

« Oui! Répondit Blaise...y a des chances.

« Alors il faudrait trouver le moyen de l'aborder! Reprit le maître de potion...si nous voulons l'avoir de notre côté et réussir il va bien falloir que nous lui parlions.

Harry, qui était assit entre Draco et Neville, sentit une brusque tension chez ces deux derniers et il les regarda à tour de rôle, ils s'étaient tous les deux comme figés.

« Ne l'amenez pas ici! Fit Neville d'un ton suppliant...je vous en prie.

Tous se turent brusquement autour de la table pour les regarder et Severus, assit en bout non loin du Gryffondor, posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne.

Il comprenait très bien leur peur de revoir cet homme, il leur avait sauvé la vie, c'était vrai, mais en premier lieu c'était quand même lui qui les avait enlevé et livré au seigneur de Kilsyth, se retrouver face à lui était au-dessus de leurs forces.

« Jamais il ne mettra les pieds ici! Leur assura Severus...Weasley et Zabini s'occuperont de le rallier à notre cause et serviront d'intermédiaire, si tout ce passe bien.

Neville, tout comme Draco, se sentit rassuré et fit un sourire de gratitude un peu tremblant au maître de potion qui se tourna vers Ron et Blaise.

« Je peux compter sur toi Blaise?

« Oui! Répondit simplement ce dernier.

Sous la table Harry avait prit la main de Draco qu'il serra doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Neville se réveilla quelques minutes après Severus, comme d'habitude il avait dormit dans ses bras.

« Je voudrais venir avec vous! Dit-il en s'asseyant.

Le maître de potion qui terminait de se vêtir, se tourna vers lui, l'air surprit.

« A la forge?

« Oui...avec vous je crains rien et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

Severus trouva étonnant qu'il veuille sortir de la maison mais il n'y vit aucun inconvénient, il ne craignait plus rien du capitaine, et pour ce qui était de toute autre mauvaise rencontre il se sentait de taille à le défendre.

« Je vous attend en bas! Dit-il simplement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans le couloir il eut la surprise d'y croiser Draco qui sortait de sa chambre, avec une drôle d'expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Tu es bien matinal! Dit le maître de potion en lui souriant.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire puis reprit aussitôt son air déterminé.

« Je vous ai bien écouté tous hier soir tandis que vous parliez...

Severus se souvint qu'en effet ils avaient discuté tard, et durant tout ce temps Draco et Neville les avaient écouté avec beaucoup d'attention, sans jamais dire un mot mais échangeant souvent des regards entre eux.

« Je veux vous aider! Continuait le blond...tu as déjà beaucoup de travail alors s'il te plait laisses-moi m'occuper de la fabrication du poison.

A ce moment-là le maître de potion comprit la demande de Neville, ils avaient tous les deux décidés de participer, d'agir au lieu de n'avoir que l'impression de subir, et il se dit que c'était aussi bien ainsi.

« Je sais que tu en es capable! Répondit Severus...alors vas-y, je t'en laisse la responsabilité...as-tu déjà une idée?

« Oui! Fit le blond avec un regard dur...je ne veux surtout pas qu'il meure en quelques minutes, ce serait trop facile, je sais déjà quel poison fabriquer mais j'ai besoin que tu m'explique quelques points.

Et tout en descendant l'escalier ils se mirent à discuter.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 17.**

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et qu'il n'aperçut pas Draco près de lui, il sauta du lit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit rapidement.

Il ne vit personne dans la pièce principale mais du bruit venait du garde-manger et il se dirigea de ce côté.

Mais à peine arrivé sur le seuil il s'immobilisa, la petite pièce avait été transformée en une sorte de laboratoire digne d'un savant fou, les ustensiles les plus hétéroclites avaient été utilisé pour créer une sorte de distillerie et Draco, au milieu de tout ça, était en train de les relier l'un à l'autre.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le blond se tourna vers lui et le brun fut sidéré par l'air décidé et volontaire qu'il affichait.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour tirer des plantes les extraits dont je vais avoir besoin.

« Des extraits de plantes?...mais pourquoi faire?

« C'est moi qui vais fabriquer le poison qui enverra Kilsyth en enfer! Répondit Draco d'un ton dur.

Harry s'avança vivement jusqu'à lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le scrutant au fond des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draco?

Les yeux du blond s'embuèrent brusquement et il posa les mains par-dessus celles du brun.

« Je ne veux plus être une victime Harry! Murmura t-il...j'ai tellement l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ma vie que ça me ronge...il a pu se servir de moi comme il voulait sans que je puisse rien y faire...j'ai crû que j'allais devenir fou Harry! Souffla t-il d'une voix étranglée...tous ces hommes qui pouvaient assouvir leurs désirs immonde sur moi...j'étais impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que subir tandis que je hurlais dans ma tête...j'ai vraiment crû devenir fou tu sais...mais c'est fini, je ne veux plus être sa victime...je vais devenir son bourreau.

Harry l'avait écouté le cœur serré, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir tout effacer, il en avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je t'aime Draco! Dit-il brusquement, son émotion était si forte qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Mais ce fut comme si le blond n'avait pas entendu, il se dégagea soudain et reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était.

« Severus m'a dit qu'il y avait une boutique d'apothicaire bien achalandée dans le village, il a laissé de l'argent sur la table...j'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher les plantes dont je vais te donner la liste.

Le brun resta les bras ballants à le regarder, perdu, peiné et blessé, son aveu lui était indifférent à ce point?

« Draco...

« Tu dois me trouver toutes ces plantes! Le coupa le blond qui lui énuméra une liste et termina en disant...fais ce que je te demande s'il te plait, tout de suite.

Après un instant d'hésitation Harry se détourna pour aller prendre l'argent et sortit de la maison.

**&&&&.**

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer Draco s'immobilisa, mains à plat sur la table et tête basse.

Harry venait de dire qu'il l'aimait.

Son cœur avait fait un triple bond quand il avait entendu ces mots, et il en tremblait encore intérieurement.

Mais pouvait-il le croire?

Le brun ne croyait-il pas tout simplement être amoureux de lui parce qu'il ressentait de la compassion pour lui? Ne mélangeait-il pas tout surtout à cause de l'attrait qu'il avait pour ce corps maudit qu'il habitait?

Harry réagirait-il de la même façon si physiquement il était lui-même?

Il ne pouvait pas croire à un aveu fait sous le coup d'une forte émotion, il avait bien vu que le brun était très touché par ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Alors malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de le croire il n'y parvenait pas, tout était trop faussé.

A l'intérieur Draco n'était pas celui qu'il faisait semblant d'être depuis toujours, intérieur et extérieur étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

Son assurance n'était que superficielle, en réalité il pensait que personne ne pouvait éprouver de véritable amour pour lui, la solitude et le manque d'affection de son enfance l'avait profondément marqué.

Alors il croyait en la volonté de Harry à vouloir l'aider, et même à son amitié, c'était pas compliqué le brun aimait tout le monde, mais en son amour non.

C'était douloureux de songer à tout ça et il se secoua.

Il devait maintenant se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait décidé de faire et sur rien d'autre.

Il allait faire payer Kilsyth et pour ça il n'allait pas mettre au point un poison qui le tuerait rapidement, ça non, il méritait beaucoup mieux, il allait faire en sorte qu'il souffre assez longtemps pour voir revenir sa femme et son fils.

Il verrait se réaliser son pire cauchemar, voir son héritier haï prendre sa place.

**&&&&.**

Neville observait le maître de potion qui, avec l'aide du jeune apprenti, faisait fondre du métal qui était ensuite versé dans des moules.

Lui il s'occupait d'activer le soufflet et il pouvait tout à loisir les observer.

Il trouvait très sympathique le jeune garçon qui avait eut une vie très rude jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le maître forgeron, et la vénération qu'il témoignait à Severus le faisait sourire.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécier son petit apprenti qui débordait de joie de vivre et d'entrain, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, de rire, mais sans jamais s'arrêter de travailler, et cela ne dérangeait pas le maître de potion qui lui répondait et souriait.

Où était le sombre et taciturne professeur de Poudlard?

Neville se sentait bien là avec eux, et chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Severus son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite.

**&&&&.**

Blaise était en train d'étrillait le cheval noir du capitaine qui semblait beaucoup apprécier le traitement.

C'était une belle bête nerveuse, mais sans méchanceté, et elle tournait souvent la tête vers lui pour le regarder, elle aimait qu'on lui grattouille les naseaux.

C'était ce que le Serpentard était en train de faire quand du coin de l'œil il aperçut une forme sombre derrière lui, dans l'allée.

Il se retourna et eut un léger tressaillement de surprise en reconnaissant le capitaine.

« Euh...bonjour! Dit-il prit de court, il était justement en train de penser à lui et à la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour lui parler dés que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

Et l'occasion était là.

« Vous voulez votre cheval?

« En effet! Répondit l'homme dont les yeux perçants le détaillaient...selles-le!

Tout de noir vêtu, chaussé de hautes bottes de cuir, une dague pendant d'un côté de sa ceinture, une épée de l'autre il avait un air inquiétant, la rudesse de ses traits n'arrangeant rien.

Une chose était certaine, c'était pas le genre d'homme avec qui on pouvait plaisanter.

« J'attends! Reprit le capitaine en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas...selles-le!

Là Blaise se trouva bien embêté, il ne savait pas seller un cheval.

Il alla décrocher le mors suspendu à un clou et revint vers l'animal, s'arrêtant près de sa tête, sous le regard inquisiteur du capitaine.

Mais là il ne su que faire, comment mettait-on ce bidule?

Il fixait la bride, cherchant à comprendre, quand l'homme, impatienté, s'avança et le lui prit des mains d'un geste sec.

« Je crois que j'irais plus vite en le faisant moi-même! Dit-il.

Blaise recula pour lui laisser la place tout en réfléchissant rapidement à la façon dont il pourrait entamer la conversation.

Il n'en voyait qu'une, et si il avait mal jugé cet homme c'était sa vie qu'il allait mettre en jeu.

Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches et se lança.

« Vous correspondez secrètement avec dame Éléonore n'est-ce pas?

Le capitaine, qui était en train de boucler sa selle, s'immobilisa net et avec appréhension le Serpentard vit sa main aller se poser sur le manche de sa dague.

Dans le même temps il sentit Ron, qui s'était approché depuis quelques minutes, venir se placer légèrement devant lui comme pour le protéger

« T'es fou ou quoi? Lui marmonna le rouquin entre ses dents.

« Nous voudrions la voir revenir avec son fils! Continua Blaise qui affichait une assurance qu'il était très loin de ressentir...et nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça arrive.

Là il se tu, il avait dit ce qu'il pouvait en peu de mots, maintenant ne restait plus qu'à voir la réaction du capitaine.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, la main toujours sur la dague, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes.

Il ressemblait à un fauve prêt à bondir.

« Je pourrais vous tuer pour cela! Gronda t-il.

Blaise qui n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle, respira.

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas! Affirma t-il.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais il les toisa longuement.

Devant ces deux-là il ressentait la même chose que devant les jumeaux, cette impression étrange et inexplicable qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici et n'auraient pas dû être là, ils étaient différents de tous les autres.

« Si ils mettent un pied sur les terres de Kilsyth ils seront immédiatement mit à mort! Murmura t-il finalement.

« Sauf si le seigneur des lieux n'est plus là! Rétorqua Blaise.

« Ah oui?...et comment ferez-vous pour qu'il ne soit plus là?...la garde que je commande lui est entièrement dévouée, impossible pour quiconque de l'approcher, et si vous songez au poison oubliez ça, tout ce qu'il mange ou boit est constamment surveillé, goûté...en plus ce n'est pas fiable, il a déjà survécut à deux tentatives d'empoisonnement.

« Nous connaissons les poisons de votre époque et nous savons ce qu'ils valent...mais nous nous pouvons faire beaucoup mieux.

« Votre époque? Répéta le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué par cette tournure de phrase.

« C'est une façon de parler! Se rattrapa Blaise... mais je peux vous garantir qu'avec votre aide la réussite est assurée.

Le capitaine ne dit rien de plus, il les fixa un moment, il ignorait pourquoi mais ils lui inspiraient confiance, les deux tentatives précédentes avaient été organisée par des fidèles de dame Eléonore et de son fils et les deux avaient échouées, les poisons n'avaient pas été assez puissants, mais il avait la nette sensation que oui, en effet, cette fois pourrait être la bonne.

Toujours sans un mot le capitaine se détourna, mit le pied à l'étrier et enfourcha son cheval.

Il passa entre Ron et Blaise qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

**&&&&.**

« Et après c'est moi qui suis fou? S'écria aussitôt Ron en se tournant vers Blaise...j'ai crû qu'il allait te tuer...qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?

« Tu voyais un autre moyen? Rétorqua le Serpentard.

« J'en sais rien moi! Riposta le rouquin...c'est toi le Serpentard, c'est toi qui est censé réfléchir...et j'ai dit réfléchir pas faire n'importe quoi.

« On est vivants non? Et je crois qu'il est intéressé.

« Ouai, si dans un moment on vient nous arrêter faudra pas s'étonner! Grogna Ron, bougon.

Blaise sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« T'es fâché contre moi mon cœur? Fit-il, câlin.

« Pff...j'ai surtout eut peur pour toi! Avoua le rouquin.

Le Serpentard posa son front contre le sien.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es placé de façon à me protéger?...il t'aurais tué toi aussi tu sais.

« Oui mais en premier j'espère! Murmura Ron...et à choisir je préfère ça que te voir mourir toi, ce serait trop insupportable.

Blaise frotta doucement son nez contre le sien.

« Tu sais que c'est un peu égoïste?

« Oui! Souffla le rouquin, ses lèvres caressant le coin de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

Ron ferma les yeux, c'était si bon d'entendre ces mots.

« Dis-le encore! Chuchota t-il.

« Je t'aime Ronald Weasley! Chuchota de nouveau Blaise tout en penchant légèrement la tête...et j'ai très envie de toi.

Le rouquin s'empara de sa bouche tout en le poussant vers le fond de l'écurie, dans l'endroit le plus sombre où était stocké le foin.

**&&&&.**

Harry revint avec les plantes demandées et après les avoir posé sur la table il se tourna vers Draco qui le remercia.

Mais le brun se moquait des remerciements, il voulait savoir pourquoi le blond n'avait eut aucune réaction à son aveu, qu'il partage ses sentiments ou non il aurait quand pu dire quelque chose.

« Draco! Commença t-il avec une certaine gêne...tu as entendu...

« J'ai très bien entendu! Le coupa le blond qui avait immédiatement comprit où il voulait en venir, il soupira intérieurement et s'approcha du brun...je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, tu m'a permis de reprendre le dessus, mais...

Ce mais fut comme une chape de plomb sur le cœur de Harry qui attendit la suite.

« Mais...! brusquement Draco se tu, fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre...finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai bien comprit, tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais comme un ami non?

Le brun comprit qu'il était en train de lui offrir une sortie de secours, pour ne pas qu'il se sente humilié et rejeté par un refus.

Draco le fixait avec intensité et Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui! Murmura t-il la mort dans l'âme, il était tellement déçu...si...si tu veux bien m'accorder ton amitié.

« Tu l'as déjà Harry! Sourit le blond...ainsi que toute ma confiance.

Le brun comprit qu'il devrait s'en contenter, mais il en aurait pleuré de frustration et son cœur était si lourd qu'il lui sembla s'être subitement transformé en plomb.

Il se détourna et se rendit dans la pièce principale où il se laissa tomber dans l'un des deux fauteuil à haut dossier.

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco vint s'accroupir près de la cheminée, un bol dans la main, et le remplit d'une infusion contenu dans un pot en métal et gardé au chaud près du feu.

Ceci fait il se releva et le tendit à Harry.

« Tiens, tu n'as rien prit ce matin.

Et il retourna dans le garde-manger dés que le brun l'eut prit.

**&&&&.**

Neville poussa un cri de douleur en se prenant une main dans l'autre.

En aidant le jeune apprenti à verser le métal en fusion dans des moules il s'en était renversé dessus.

Severus qui était allé cherché d'autre pièce à faire fondre au fond de la forge, revint précipitamment et se saisit de sa main pour l'examiner.

« Je cours chercher du baume chez l'apothicaire! Cria le jeune apprenti qui partit en courant.

Neville s'était bien brûlé, la douleur était intense et il posa son front contre l'épaule du maître de potion.

Ce dernier n'avait rien pour le soulager et il baissa la tête au moment où le Gryffondor leva la sienne.

Ils se retrouvèrent presque bouche contre bouche et tous deux s'immobilisèrent, leurs cœurs battant fort.

Comme tétanisé Severus ne bougea plus du tout, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais n'osait pas par crainte de lui faire peur.

Mais Neville ne ressentait aucune crainte, avec n'importe qui d'autre oui il aurait eut peur mais pas avec lui, il en avait envie lui aussi et il prit les devants, il posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

Le maître de potion leva une main qu'il posa à l'arrière de sa tête, comme pour la lui maintenir et il prit presque aussitôt la direction du timide baiser qui devint plus profond tout en restant très doux.

Severus n'avait jamais embrassé personne en ressentant autant d'amour et de tendresse, Neville lui faisait découvrir qu'un baiser pouvait être autre chose qu'un simple préliminaire à l'acte sexuel.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 18.**

**&&&&.**

Severus et Neville, qui avaient perdu la notion du temps, ne se séparèrent qu'en entendant le bruit d'une course, le jeune apprenti revenait avec le baume.

Les joues rouges mais un sourire rêveur aux lèvres le Gryffondor se laissa soigner par le maître de potion qui y mit un soin extrême, il semblait ne plus vouloir lui lâcher la main.

**&&&&.**

Deux heures après être venu chercher son cheval, le capitaine revint alors que Ron et Blaise donnaient à boire aux animaux.

Il descendit de sa monture et jeta les rênes au Serpentard qui les attrapa au vol puis le regarda longuement avant de dire.

« Vous dormez ici?

« Oui.

« Bien, c'est un endroit discret...je viendrais vous y retrouver à minuit.

Ceci dit il tourna les talons et sortit de l'écurie.

Ron se rapprocha de Blaise.

« Je crois que finalement personne ne viendra nous arrêter! Dit-il.

« J'en été quasi certain! Répondit le Serpentard...il a prit des risques en sauvant Neville et Draco, et souviens-toi des paroles qu'il a eut le jour où tu lui a parlé aux remparts...même si il ne l'a pas dit à haute voix je suis sûr que Severus en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que moi.

Le rouquin posa le seau qu'il tenait et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Alors tu n'as pas agit aussi inconsidérément que ça! Fit-il avec un petit sourire...tu avais réfléchit à tout.

« Mon cœur! Répondit Blaise en passant les bras autour de son cou...je suis un Serpentard ne l'oublies pas, je réfléchis toujours et n'agis jamais sur un coup de tête.

« Je te reconnais bien là! Dit Ron dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Le Serpentard pencha légèrement la tête comme pour mieux le scruter.

« On dirait que ça te fait plaisir...ou alors ça te rassure?

« Exactement!

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis comme chaque soir, Harry surprit Ron et Blaise qui s'embrassaient dans le garde-manger alors qu'ils l'aidaient à mettre la table.

Et il en resta aussi bête que pour Neville et Severus.

Ça lui semblait tout aussi surréaliste.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde que ces deux-là puisse un jour éprouver quoi que ce soit l'un pour l'autre, même si son ami lui avait avoué à deux ou trois reprises que pour lui le Serpentard était le plus beau de Poudlard, de son côté il ne lui avait jamais dit que pour lui c'était Draco.

Mais quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, l'air un peu gênés d'avoir été surprit, ils avaient un air si heureux qu'il songea qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble et qu'il sourit.

« Euh...on est amoureux! Lui dit le rouquin les joues rouges...je voulais t'en parler mais j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour le faire.

« Et bien voilà qui est fait! Répondit Harry...je suis heureux pour vous.

« Dis Harry! Intervint Blaise...il se passerait pas aussi quelque chose de sérieux entre Neville et Severus? Vous avez remarqué la façon dont ils se regardent?

« Oui j'en ai bien l'impression! murmura le brun qui ressentit une sorte de vide et de froid intérieur, il y avait de l'amour partout autour de lui sauf pour lui.

C'était comme si il regardait par la fenêtre d'une maison chaleureuse dans laquelle les habitants heureux feraient un festin et où lui resterait dehors dans le froid à les regarder de loin, affamé et grelottant.

C'était idiot mais il avait la sensation qu'ils faisaient partie d'une sorte de clan, ou de club, dans lequel lui n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

C'était déprimant!

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Draco leur expliqua ce qu'il prévoyait.

Il allait créer un poison qui tuerait Kilsyth à petit feu.

Il donnerait l'impression d'avoir contracté une maladie inconnue qui le tuerait lentement mais sûrement et dans de grandes souffrances.

Vu le niveau de la médecine à cette époque rien ne le sauverait.

Ses conseillers n'auraient pas d'autre choix que rappeler Dame Éléonore et son fils, ils ne pourraient pas laisser la province sans un seigneur qui par droit de naissance serait capable et aurait le droit de la diriger, sans ça les plus proches voisins, toujours à l'affût de conquêtes, auraient vite fait de les attaquer et de les mettre à feu et à sang pour en revendiquer la possession.

Tous applaudirent à cette idée, voir son fils haï accéder au titre de son vivant allait provoquer une véritable attaque chez le seigneur de Kilsyth.

Il ne serait de toute manière regretté par personne.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne parla guère durant cette soirée et il n'écouta que d'une oreille.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer en douce Neville et Severus.

Ces deux-là échangeaient des regards qui lui donnaient des frissons, ils étaient si intenses tout en étant si emplis de tendresse qu'il était plus que clair qu'ils étaient aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre.

Cela aurait été si merveilleux si Draco l'avait regardé de cette manière.

Et du côté de Ron et Blaise c'était la même chose, en un peu plus démonstratif, ils se souriaient et leurs mains se frôlaient sans cesse, se caressant au passage, comme si ils avaient besoin d'être toujours au contact l'un avec l'autre.

A les regarder l'impression de solitude qui le tenaillait en devenait presque insupportable et il finit par se contenter de fixer ce qui se trouvait sur la table, il préférait ne pas porter les yeux sur Draco, il n'était pas certain de ne pas se mettre à pleurer si jamais il lui souriait amicalement.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise ne s'attardèrent pas, ce soir ils avaient rendez-vous avec le capitaine.

Neville, Draco et Severus montèrent se coucher peu après leur départ.

Harry resta seul dans la pièce, prétextant qu'il allait ranger et faire la vaisselle, il redoutait de se retrouver seul avec le blond et espérait qu'il serait endormit quand il monterait.

C'était dur de faire semblant de rien et de se comporter juste en ami alors qu'il rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer tout son amour.

**&&&&.**

Couchés dans leur lit, appuyé sur un coude Severus se maintenait au-dessus de Neville, lui caressant doucement une joue.

Ils venaient d'échanger un long baiser et maintenant le maître de potion voyait du désir dans son regard, mais aussi de la peur.

C'était une réaction normale à laquelle il s'attendait et Severus eut un léger sourire attendri tandis que du pouce il se mettait à lui caresser les lèvres.

« N'aies pas peur! Chuchota t-il...nous ne ferons rien tant que tu ne le désirera pas vraiment.

Neville leva une main et se saisit de la sienne sur le dos de laquelle il posa un baiser.

Ses yeux s'étaient embués.

« Je...je n'avais jamais rien fait avant ça! Avoua t-il en rougissant...j'étais vierge.

Le cœur du maître de potion se serra.

« Tu l'es toujours! Répondit-il tout en penchant la tête pour un court baiser.

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils surprit, puis il réalisa que c'était vrai, son corps à lui n'avait rien subit.

« Mais c'est plus tout à fait pareil! Murmura t-il...j'aurais voulut tout découvrir avec toi.

« Mais c'est ce qui se passera! Répondit Severus qui se mit à caresser son visage de ses lèvres...ce que tu as subit n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour et ça tu le découvrira, mais uniquement quand tu le voudras et que tu sera sûr de toi, j'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra, tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est que tu te sentes bien.

« Je suis bien quand tu es près de moi! Fit Neville dans un murmure...je t'aime.

Le maître de potion sourit, c'était surprenant comme trois petits mots pouvaient rendre heureux.

Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et écarta le bras.

« Viens contre moi.

Le Gryffondor obéit aussitôt et se blottit avec plaisir contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule.

Il s'endormit détendu par les caresses de la main de Severus sur ses cheveux.

**&&&&.**

Il était tard quand enfin Harry se décida à monter se coucher.

La chambre était à peine éclairée par une lampe à huile posée sur le guéridon près du lit et Draco dormait profondément, allongé sur le dos et un bras rejeté au-dessus de la tête.

Le brun se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa près de lui avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il ne s'allongea pas totalement, appuyé sur un coude il se mit à l'observer.

Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas vraiment les traits de Draco, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, même quand il pensait le détester il avait toujours été honnête sur ce point, le blond était beau, attirant et intelligent.

Il l'aimait et tout en le regardant un tas de souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire.

C'était fou finalement le nombre qu'il en avait concernant Draco, Draco faisant ci, Draco disant ça, Draco qui souriait, Draco qui l'insultait, Draco l'arrogant, Draco au regard si fier et hautain mais dans lequel il avait pu surprendre, à plusieurs reprises, l'éclat d'une blessure intérieure.

Éclat toujours très bref, le blond se reprenait toujours très vite quand il se sentait observé, mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il commence à se poser des questions et qu'il le regarde autrement.

Peut-être était-ce à partir de là que ses sentiments pour lui avaient évolués dans une autre direction.

Il s'était intéressé à lui et il avait finit par se douter qu'il n'avait pas eut une vie aussi heureuse que ce que tous croyait.

Qu'il n'était peut-être pas tel qu'il voulait se montrer.

Maintenant il savait que cela avait bien été le cas et cela n'avait fait que renforcer son amour pour lui.

Descendu de son piédestal il se sentait plus proche de lui, malheureusement en même temps ils n'avaient jamais été aussi éloignés.

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy! Murmura t-il...et jamais je ne pourrais être que ton ami, ça me fait trop mal.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit en fixant son profil.

**&&&&.**

« Vous préviendrez Dame Eléonore? S'enquit Blaise alors que le capitaine s'apprêtait à descendre.

« Oui! Répondit ce dernier en posant le pied sur le premier échelon de l'échelle...je vous ferais savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

Ils descendit sous les regards de Ron et Blaise et quand il eut disparut le rouquin se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ça c'est très bien passé finalement.

« Oui! Répondit pensivement le Serpentard, le regard rivé vers le bas.

« Dis donc! Fit Ron en posant les poings sur ses hanches...il te plait ou quoi?

Blaise se mit à rire et leva son regard sur lui.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise mon cœur.

« Alors pourquoi tu le fixais sans arrêt?

Le Serpentard l'enlaça, riant encore.

« Ça me plait que tu sois jaloux! Dit-il avant de reprendre son sérieux...as-tu remarqué l'éclat qu'il y avait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Dame Eléonore?

« Non...moi c'est toi que je regardais! Bougonna Ron.

Amusé Blaise posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, il aimait son Gryffondor au caractère emporté.

« Je suis certain qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

« Ah oui? Du coup le rouquin perdit son air bougon, ça le rassurait...ça change quelque chose?

« Oui, on peut totalement lui faire confiance, il fera tout pour qu'elle revienne.

**&&&&.**

Trois jours passèrent, trois jours durant lesquels Harry se sentit bien seul, Draco passait tout son temps dans son laboratoire improvisé, et Severus et Neville disparaissaient toute la la journée à la forge.

Ils n'étaient tous réunit que le soir autour du repas que Ron et Blaise venaient toujours prendre avec eux.

Du coup le brun se sentait inutile et tournait en rond.

Aussi l'après-midi de ce troisième jour il n'en pouvait plus et se rendit d'un pas décidé dans le garde-manger.

« Laisses-moi t'aider, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose ou alors je vais devenir dingue! Dit-il à peine sur le seuil.

Draco, qui surveillait un liquide en train de bouillir, sur un feu fabriqué avec des briques qu'avait ramené le maître de potion, se redressa et leva les yeux sur lui.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire! Répondit-il...à la moindre erreur tout serait à recommencer.

Dépité Harry baissa la tête.

« Tu pense que je suis trop nul c'est ça?

« Non, tu n'y connais rien en poison c'est tout.

Sans rien dire de plus le brun tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd pour retourner s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil à haut dossier, il y passait presque tout son temps.

« A force on va finir par fusionner! Pensa t-il avec dérision...Potter le fauteuil...là au moins je serais peut-être utile à quelque chose.

Désabusé il se mit à fixer les flammes.

On avait pas besoin de lui, on ne voulait pas de son aide, pas plus qu'on ne voulait de son amour.

Ce « on » étant bien sûr Draco.

Malheureux il se perdit dans des pensées peu réjouissantes.

**&&&&.**

**« **Ce sera parfait ici! Fit Severus avec satisfaction...nous sommes à l'endroit le plus élevé du coin et il n'y à rien qui puisse nous gêner.

Neville regarda autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient assez loin du village, sur les hauteurs que formait un plateau rocailleux et complètement nu où rien ne poussait.

Le maître de potion posa sur le sol le gros paquet qu'il portait, entouré d'une pièce de tissus, et le déroula.

A l'intérieur il y avait des tiges de métal qui s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres et des rouleaux de fils de cuivre.

« Ça va marcher pas vrai? Demanda Neville avec espoir.

Severus sourit tout en s'approchant de lui et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

« Je te promet que je te ramènerais à Poudlard! Murmura t-il.

Le Gryffondor lui rendit un sourire confiant puis ferma les yeux, quémandant ainsi un baiser que le maître de potion lui donna sans se faire prier.

**&&&&.**

« Harry ça va? S'enquit Draco.

Soucieux pour le brun qui lui avait paru très abattu il l'avait suivit peu après et se tenait debout près du fauteuil dans lequel ce dernier était assit.

« Non! Murmura Harry sans quitter les flammes des yeux et en secouant lentement la tête...non ça ne va pas.

« Tu veux m'en parler? Proposa le blond qui s'assit sur le rebord en pierre de la cheminée.

« A quoi bon? Soupira Harry avec lassitude...je suis amoureux de toi mais ce n'est pas réciproque, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire pas vrai?

« Alors c'est ça qui te rend si morose?

« Oui c'est ça! S'exclama le brun qui ramena soudain son regard sur lui...je ne peux pas me contenter d'être ton ami...c'est impossible...il faudrait que je t'aime moins pour ça.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 19.**

**&&&&.**

Le cœur de Draco s'était emballé et cognait fort dans sa poitrine, Harry avait l'air si sincère qu'il se sentait faiblir, mais son manque de confiance en lui refit aussitôt surface.

Si il se trompait?

Si l'amour que disait éprouver le brun n'était qu'un feu de paille dû à leur situation actuelle plus qu'étrange?

Que deviendrait-il lui dans ce cas là?

Si il s'abandonnait à ses propres sentiments comment pourrait-il supporter qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, et dans son corps, Harry ne veuille plus de lui?

Il l'aimait si fort qu'il ne se relèverait pas d'une telle déception.

Là il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais il savait que si il le faisait une fois il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de le lui répéter ensuite et il serait totalement à sa merci.

Il n'aurait plus de fierté face à lui, et sa fierté était sa seule défense depuis toujours, sans être certain que l'amour du brun était bien réel.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, pas maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

La voix de Harry le ramena à l'instant présent.

« Répètes-moi ces mots quand nous serons à Poudlard! Fit simplement Draco en cachant parfaitement bien le trouble qui l'agitait et tout en se levant.

Ceci dit il se dirigea vers le garde-manger.

« Que je te les répète à Poudlard? S'écria le brun avec un temps de retard.

Puis il se leva d'un bond et lui courut après.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda t-il en le saisissant par le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Juste ce que j'ai dit! Répondit le blond qui se dégagea...j'ai du travail!

Immobile Harry le regarda disparaître dans la pièce, l'espoir revenait.

Draco n'avait pas complètement rejeté son amour.

Une question lui vint brusquement à l'esprit.

Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours que c'était le corps qu'il habitait qui l'intéressait?

Après tout il ignorait que l'attrait qu'il ressentait pour lui datait de bien plus longtemps, Harry ne l'avait réalisé lui-même qu'il y a peu, le blond lui avait toujours parut si inaccessible.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il fallait qu'il lui dise tout ça et il prit aussi la décision de lui répéter le plus souvent possible qu'il l'aimait.

Il finirait bien par le croire.

Il prit aussi une autre décision, il ne tenterait pas de l'approcher de trop près, et encore moins de le toucher, tant qu'il serait dans ce corps, même si par bonheur Draco répondait à ses sentiments, ce serait sa façon de lui prouver que son amour s'adressait bien à lui.

Toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée Harry décida de préparer le repas du soir.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là la soirée fut plus animée, le brun avait retrouvé tout son entrain et il participa activement à toutes les discussions.

Ron le remarqua d'ailleurs et, à un moment où ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le garde-manger, il lui posa la question.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier! Fit-il...qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux?

« L'amour! Répondit Harry dans un grand sourire...je suis amoureux.

« Amoureux? S'étonna le rouquin qui se demanda qui diable son ami avait pu rencontrer...mais de qui?

« De Draco.

De surprise Ron en laissa tomber la miche de pain qu'il tenait.

« De Draco? Répéta t-il tout en la ramassant...de Moira tu veux dire?

« Non pas de Moira, de Draco! Affirma le brun qui planta son regard bien droit dans le sien...et ne me sors pas le truc comme quoi je fais un mélange des deux, je suis amoureux de Draco et de personne d'autre!

« Oh mais je te crois! Le rassura son ami qui eut un petit sourire en coin...y a toujours eut quelque chose de pas clair entre vous...j'ai juste été surprit.

Il eut un petit rire et reprit.

« T'imagines...Neville avec Severus, moi avec Blaise, et toi avec Draco...qui aurait crû que ça pourrait arriver un jour?

Harry sourit puis fit une petite grimace.

« Malheureusement je ne suis pas vraiment avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

« Oh...mais tu lui a parlé?

« Oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu?

« Répètes-moi ces mots quand nous serons à Poudlard, voilà ce qu'il a dit.

Ron fit une moue dubitative.

« Enfin au moins c'est pas un non ferme et définitif.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Je vais tout faire pour que ça devienne un oui ferme et définitif.

« Pour ça je te fais confiance! Fit le rouquin en lui rendant son sourire...quand tu veux quelque chose y a pas plus tenace que toi.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Harry ne traîna pas, quand tout le monde monta se coucher il en fit autant.

Et quand Draco et lui furent dans leur lit il se tourna vers lui, appuyé sur un coude.

« Je t'aime Draco! Lui dit-il...et il faut que je t'avoue que ça ne date pas de notre arrivée ici, ça remonte à plus loin.

Le blond, couché sur le dos, ne dit pas un mot et gardait les yeux rivés au plafond, mais il écoutait avec attention.

« La seule différence c'est qu'ici et sous cette forme tu m'a paru plus accessible, et j'ai osé faire ce que je n'aurais jamais osé à Poudlard, je me suis rapproché de toi.

Le cœur de Draco battait à un rythme fou et il avait du mal à garder une respiration lente et calme, il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise mais il parvint à conserver une apparence impassible.

« Tu me trouvais inaccessible? Demanda le blond en tournant son regard vers lui.

« Ben oui! Fit Harry dans un sourire...et puis même si j'avais eut le courages de venir vers toi pour te dire « Malfoy tu me fais craquer » ne me dis pas que tu te serais pas foutu de ma gueule...tu en aurais profité pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...tu m'aurais fait payer cher le fait d'oser t'aimer.

Draco songea aussitôt à quel point le brun faisait erreur, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, ce serait avouer qu'il l'aimait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je ferais quand nous serons rentré? Fit-il simplement remarquer.

« Tu ne le fera pas! Répondit fermement Harry avec assurance...parce que tu as changé, et aussi parce que...

Là il s'arrêta et perdit un peu de sa belle assurance.

« Parce que j'espère que tu m'aimera! Termina t-il.

Draco ne dit rien durant un instant, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et son regard retourna se river au plafond.

« Admettons que ça soit le cas! Finit-il par dire lentement...j'ai bien dit admettons, t'imagines les commentaires à Poudlard en nous voyant ensemble?

« Je me moque totalement des commentaires! Répondit aussitôt Harry sans hésitation...ils pourraient penser ce qu'ils veulent moi ça ne m'empêcherait pas de t'aimer et d'être le plus heureux du monde.

« Je...je voudrais dormir maintenant! Fit soudain le blond qui lui tourna brusquement le dos.

Il se sentait faiblir de trop devant l'amour qu'affichait le brun.

Tout ce qu'il disait le touchait profondément et il fallait couper court avant qu'il craque et se jette dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit mon amour! Murmura Harry qui n'insista pas et s'allongea.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain après-midi Severus et Neville emmenèrent Harry sur le plateau.

Draco lui refusa d'y aller, il préférait rester pour s'occuper de son poison qui était pratiquement au point, en plus mettre les pieds dehors ne le tentait vraiment pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension à cette idée.

**&&&&.**

Il soufflait un petit vent glacial que rien n'arrêtait sur ce plateau dénudé et Harry, transi de froid, observa avec curiosité l'installation que Severus et Neville avaient monté.

Les tiges de métal insérées bout à bout les unes dans les autres n'en formaient plus qu'une, qui était plantée dans la terre et s'élançait vers le ciel, à partir de là avec les fils de cuivre le maître de potion avait reproduit le schéma qu'avait suivit la foudre le jour où elle les avait frappée.

Il ne manquait qu'un gros orage, un éclair attiré par la tige, et que Draco et lui soient à leur place.

« Et pour les baguettes? S'inquiéta le brun...la magie a aussi joué un rôle à ce moment-là.

« Il y a des noisetiers dans les bois, ce bois à un certain pouvoir magique, nous en tailleront deux! Répondit Severus.

« Vous croyez que ça va remplacer les nôtres? S'enquit Harry.

« Comme pour tous les sorciers c'est en vous que se trouve la magie, même sans baguette elle est là...le moment venu il vous faudra vous concentrer de toutes vos forces pour la faire jaillir...dîtes-vous bien que si vous n'y parvenez pas nous sommes condamnés à demeurer ici.

Le brun le fixa un instant et une lueur déterminée s'alluma dans son regard.

Il était hors de question qu'ils restent ici, rien ne l'empêcherait de rentrer à Poudlard, pour Draco, pour lui-même, pour eux tous.

« J'y arriverais! Affirma t-il.

« Bien! Approuva Severus avec satisfaction...je suis certain que Draco est tout aussi déterminé que vous...nous réussirons...je me suis un peu renseigné sur le temps dans cette région, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit il y a beaucoup d'orages au début du printemps, c'est à dire dans environ un mois, il faut que tout soit terminé d'ici là.

**&&&&.**

Tous les trois gelés ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus que nécessaire sur le plateau et en fin d'après-midi ils étaient de retour dans la maison.

Et tandis que Severus et Neville se faisaient chauffer de l'eau pour prendre un bain dans leur chambre, Harry se mit à discuter légèrement, de tout et de rien, avec Draco.

D'excellente humeur le brun fit tout son possible pour l'amuser et ils rirent ensemble à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit du bien au blond qui n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps.

Tout en parlant le brun laissait transparaître dans tous les regards qu'il posait sur lui l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard, mais à aucun moment il ne tenta de l'approcher de près ou de le toucher.

Draco s'aperçut vite de cette distance physique qu'il mettait entre eux mais l'amour qui brillait dans son regard lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il lui était reconnaissant aussi de ne pas tenter de toucher ce corps martyrisé et sali, en plus d'être féminin, dans lequel il se supportait à peine, et d'ailleurs si Harry avait essayé quoi que ce soit jamais plus il n'aurait pu avoir confiance et croire un jour à son amour.

Mais pourquoi le brun maintenait-il cette distance?

Pour lui prouver que c'était bien lui qu'il aimait ou parce qu'il attendait simplement que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas?

Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Et une fois qu'il se fut poser cette question elle ne quitta plus son esprit et il s'assombrit.

Harry s'en rendit compte et s'inquiéta aussitôt, il était si complexe son Serpentard.

« Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne m'écoutes plus.

Et là le blond décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'approcha et passa les bras autour du cou du brun qui très agréablement surprit mit trois secondes avant de réagir, mais dans un effort de volonté il le repoussa et recula.

Immobiles ils se fixèrent en silence durant un instant.

« Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser?

Harry secoua lentement la tête, le regard grave et les traits tendus.

« J'en meurs d'envie Draco! Répondit-il d'une voix basse...mais c'est la preuve de mon amour que je veux te donner en agissant ainsi...je t'aime toi et je veux que tu n'aies aucun doute à ce sujet, parce que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi.

Le brun ne pouvait pas le deviner mais l'amour que le blond ressentait pour lui fut si fort à ce moment-là qu'il faillit tomber à genoux et se mettre à pleurer.

Harry lui donnait l'impression qu'il méritait qu'on se donne du mal pour gagner son amour et cela le bouleversait.

Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à lui, ou ne s'était soucié de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à ce point-là.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça.

« Merci! Souffla t-il simplement.

Le brun lui sourit avec beaucoup de douceur, il venait de réaliser que le blond avait voulut le tester mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il était arrivé à comprendre que Draco était en fait très fragile, peu sûr de lui malgré l'apparence contraire qu'il faisait tout pour donner, et il avait un besoin irrépressible d'être rassuré.

Et pour lui prouver son amour Harry était prêt à passer tous les tests qu'il voudrait, parce que si le blond agissait ainsi ça ne pouvait être que parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose à son égard, c'était une évidence.

« Seulement je compte bien me rattraper dés que nous serons rentré! Dit-il dans un murmure tendre avant de rajouter avec une certaine espièglerie pour cacher son émotion...tu voudra bien faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde?

Draco ne répondit rien mais il sourit lui aussi.

L'arrivée de Neville qui venait préparer le repas interrompit leur contact visuel.

**&&&&.**

Après le repas du soir qu'ils venaient de terminer, sans un mot Draco posa sur la table une petite fiole en terre cuite.

Tous se turent pour la regarder puis levèrent les yeux sur lui, ils se doutaient tous de ce qu'elle contenait.

« Le poison est prêt! Confirma le blond.

Blaise s'en saisit.

« Je la donnerait au capitaine.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, ils avaient tous un visage un peu tendu.

Ce qui n'avait été qu'un sujet de discussion jusqu'à présent, devenait bien réel, ils allaient tuer un homme.

Même si ils ne ressentaient pas de remords, tous enrageaient quand ils songeaient à ce que leurs deux amis avaient subit, c'était un moment grave.

Et si ils ne le faisaient pas combien d'autres innocents cet être pervers allait-il tuer lui?

Dans cette époque où les nobles avaient tous les droits et où la justice n'existait pas pour le petit peuple il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain en milieu de journée le capitaine se présenta à l'écurie, il apportait la réponse de Dame Éléonore.

Pour son peuple qu'elle au moins aimait, et qui le lui rendait bien, elle approuvait ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

Puis Blaise lui remit la petite fiole que le capitaine serra dans sa main gantée de cuir.

Il eut un petit sourire cruel, comme si il anticipait le plaisir intense qu'il aurait en voyant mourir ce seigneur qu'il servait par obligation et qu'il haïssait.

« Quand comptez-vous lui donner? S'enquit Ron.

« Ce soir même...demain soir une autre soirée est prévue.

« Vous voulez dire une soirée comme...

« Oui, comme celle qu'on vécut vos deux amis! Confirma le capitaine en plantant son regard dans celui de Blaise qu'il avait interrompu...je suis son homme de main et tous les soirs il me reçoit seul pour que je lui fasse un rapport sur les ordres qu'il m'a donné la veille et qu'il préfère que personne d'autre n'entende, il n'y a que là où je pourrais verser le poison dans son verre parce que c'est moi-même qui le sert, c'est le seul moment où il ne se méfie pas trop, bien que des gardes soient derrière la porte et prêt à agir au moindre cri de sa part...et demain soir il n'y aura pas d'entretien parce qu'il sera très occupé avec sa bande de pervers, alors si je n'agit pas immédiatement demain je devrais me mettre en chasse d'une proie...vous savez déjà le sort qui lui sera réservé...vous souhaitez attendre?

« Non, ce soir sera parfait! Approuva le Serpentard.

Le rouquin opina vigoureusement de la tête, plus personne n'endurerait la perversité de cet homme.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 20.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain en fin de matinée le capitaine revint à l'écurie.

« Kylsith a gardé la chambre ce matin, il est tombé malade cette nuit! Annonça t-il...aucune information n'a encore filtrée en dehors du château mais plusieurs médecins sont à son chevet...

« Ils ne pourront rien faire! Assura Blaise en le coupant.

Pour la première fois ils virent apparaître un sourire sur le visage du capitaine, un vrai sourire.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir! Reprit-il...j'ai pu entrer dans la chambre et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas beau à voir, il est couvert de pustules qui le démangent tellement qu'il est à la torture, mais si il a le malheur de les gratter c'est encore pire elles éclatent et la douleur le rend presque fou...ils ont dû lui attacher les mains aux colonnes du lit pour ne pas qu'il y touche et malgré l'épaisseur des murs on l'entend hurler jusqu'aux trous de basses fosses...et ça c'était ce matin de bonne heure, il y a peu, environ une heure, les pustules ont prit l'apparence et la taille de bubons, évidemment les médecins ont pensé à la peste mais à part ça les symptômes ne correspondent à aucune de connu, ils en perdent leur latin.

« Alors vous ne partez pas en chasse pas vrai? S'inquiéta Ron que cette idée tracassait.

Le capitaine éclata de rire, les laissant sidérés par cet éclat si incongru chez cet homme qui paraissait si dur.

En plus il était beau quand il riait.

« Vu l'état où il se trouve c'est le dernier de ses soucis...alors non, et il n'y en aura jamais plus...là je vais envoyer un message à Dame Éléonore pour qu'elle et son fils se préparent à faire une entrée prochaine.

**&&&&.**

Le soir au repas, quand Ron et Blaise leur eurent tout raconté, Harry vit Draco se lever brusquement et partir dans le garde-manger.

Le brun le suivit.

Appuyé des deux mains sur la table et tête basse le blond lui tournait le dos.

« Draco?...ça va? S'inquiéta t-il en s'approchant, s'arrêtant à deux pas...tu as des rem...

« Des remords? Le coupa Draco en se tournant d'un coup.

Harry comprit tout de suite que non, en fait le blond semblait plutôt avoir du mal à contenir un rire un peu nerveux certes mais un rire tout de même.

« Non je n'ai aucun remord! Confirma Draco...il sait maintenant ce que c'est la souffrance quand son propre corps est détruit sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter cette horreur, même si il suppliait à genoux son tortionnaire invisible qui s'en fout il n'y changera rien...personne ne pourra l'aider même si il hurle à en devenir fou... il est impuissant et subira jusqu'au bout...c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait avec nous, et avec tous les autres avant...et ça c'est à moi qu'il le doit.

Son ton et son expression étaient durs, sans aucune pitié, il pensait ce qu'il disait..

« J'en suis fier Harry et je n'ai aucun remord! Reprit le blond plus posément...j'ai juste eut envie de rire mais je ne voulais pas vous choquer, se faire justice fait du bien malgré tout ce qu'on raconte, je me sens vengé et soulagé...tu me trouves monstrueux?

« Monstrueux? Répéta Harry avec étonnement...non, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit...je dois l'être aussi parce que je n'éprouve aucune compassion pour cet homme, je n'ai pas envie d'en rire mais je ne pleurerais certainement pas sur son sort...je suis d'accord avec toi Draco, depuis le début, nous avons tous voulut qu'il disparaisse...et puis tu me fais craquer en ange vengeur! Termina t-il dans un sourire.

Draco sourit lui aussi.

**&&&&.**

Neville aussi avait réagit à l'annonce, il s'était levé et était allé se planter devant la cheminée où son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

Il revoyait cet homme, il le revoyait sur Draco qui hurlait, il entendait les rires gras, la douleur sans cesse ravivée par les assauts violents...le sang partout.

Il ferma fort les paupières et serra les poings, il était heureux, oh oui, il était heureux qu'il souffre.

Il tressaillit en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules le long desquelles elles glissèrent dans une caresse, et il se retrouva enserré dans les bras de Severus qui se colla contre son dos.

Comme d'habitude il était là dés que ça n'allait pas et Neville renversa la tête en arrière sur son épaule en toute confiance, la tournant en même temps vers son visage.

Dés qu'il était près de lui il se sentait mieux.

Le maître de potion posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens! Murmura ce dernier.

« Je suis heureux de ce qui lui arrive, je suis heureux qu'il souffre! Souffla Neville sans hésitation, à lui il pouvait tout dire...je le hais si fort, j'ai ces images qui me reviennent de cette nuit-là et tu sais j'aimerais le voir en train de souffrir à son tour pour lui cracher ma haine...tu trouves que c'est mal?

Avec son bon cœur habituel il se sentait un peu coupable de se réjouir de la souffrance et la mort d'un homme et Severus le comprit.

«Si j'étais toi moi je danserais de joie! Répondit-il sa bouche au coin de la sienne et la caressant doucement en s'y frottant.

Et il le pensait, en songeant à ce que Draco et lui avaient endurés à cause de cet homme il l'aurait volontiers fait souffrir mille morts de ses mains si il l'avait pu, et sans aucun état d'âme.

Neville sourit.

« Tu me trouves pas trop...méchant?

Le maître de potion eut un petit rire et le serra fort contre lui.

« Je dirais même que tu ne l'es pas assez, mais surtout ne changes pas, tu es parfait pour moi et c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Neville se retourna dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de son cou, ses yeux brillaient d'une douce chaleur, en quelques mots il lui faisait tout oublier.

« Je t'aime aussi, tellement fort! Murmura t-il avant de fermer les yeux sous le baiser de Severus.

**&&&&.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent le capitaine vint régulièrement à l'écurie pour les tenir au courant de l'évolution.

Kylsith souffrait le martyre et son état se dégradait lentement mais sûrement, les saignées que pratiquaient quotidiennement les médecins n'améliorant pas les choses.

**&&&&.**

Puis un jour le capitaine arriva, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça y est les conseillers se sont réunis hier dans la soirée et ont décidé d'envoyer un messager à Dame Eléonore lui demandant de revenir avec leur nouveau seigneur, ils ne peuvent plus faire autrement Kylsith n'est plus qu'une plaie purulente et ils savent qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps...nous avons réussi et je tenais à vous remercier, je dois maintenant m'occuper de préparer l'arrivée de notre nouveau maître.

« Comment est-il le nouveau seigneur? S'enquit Ron avec curiosité.

« Il est aussi beau et bon que sa mère à qui il ressemble...c'est un jeune homme qui a du cœur et qui est très intelligent, il fera un très bon seigneur...il doit bientôt épouser la fille d'un comte anglais et ils sont très éprit l'un de l'autre...je suis heureux qu'il fasse un mariage d'amour...parce que c'est mon fils.

Ron et Blaise en restèrent bouches ouvertes à cette nouvelle, en plus il fallait qu'il leur fasse une confiance totale pour leur confier pareil secret.

Imperturbable le capitaine continua:.

« Je suis né sur les terres de Kyilsyth et donc assujettit au seigneur du lieu, mais avant qu'il m'appelle pour le servir j'ai fait mes armes au service de la famille de Dame Éléonore, durant deux années...c'est à ce moment que nous sommes tombés amoureux, mais je suis de trop basse extraction et ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté une telle mésalliance, sans compter qu'elle était promise depuis sa naissance...nous avions conscience de tout cela et de nos devoirs, pour cela nous avons résisté à cet attrait...elle a épousé Kylsith comme prévu et ce dernier m'a appelé peu après...là nous nous sommes revus et cette fois nous n'avons pas pu résister, notre amour était trop fort et elle était si malheureuse...ça été difficile mais nos instants de bonheur étaient si magnifiques... il ne la touchait que rarement et quand elle est tombée enceinte elle s'est débrouillée pour qu'il la rejoigne plusieurs soirs d'affilé dans son lit...un calvaire pour elle et pour moi en connaissant sa perversité...pouvez-vous comprendre ce que c'est que laisser l'être que vous aimez plus que votre vie subir la violence de cet homme?...mais nous n'avions pas le choix sauf celui de mourir mais pour cet enfant nous ne pouvions pas, nous étions prêts à tout pour qu'il vive... Kylsith n'a ainsi jamais douté que c'était bien son héritier, mais c'est notre enfant, celui de l'amour, et celui qui va maintenant devenir le maître...voilà vous savez tout.

« Votre secret ne sera jamais révélé! Lui certifia Blaise ne sachant que dire d'autre et trouvant cette histoire triste et magnifique à la fois.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander, pouvez-vous nous dire à qui nous devons nous adresser pour obtenir un congés? Reprit le Serpentard qui ne voulait pas que leurs hôtes aient des ennuis quand ils reprendraient leurs places...nous avons des affaires à régler et nous voudrions pouvoir quitter notre service pour quelques temps.

« A moi ce sera suffisant et c'est accordé! Sourit le capitaine qui tourna les talons et quitta l'écurie.

« Tu sais quoi? Je suis content que Kylsith n'ai pas de descendance! Fit Ron quand ils furent seuls.

« Moi aussi.

« Le capitaine va devenir quelqu'un d'important tu crois pas?

« Si j'en suis même persuadé...il va devenir premier conseiller y a pas de doute et je pense qu'il saura très bien gérer c'est un homme capable...viens allons rejoindre les autres au village, j'espère que nous n'aurons plus à revenir ici, j'en ai assez d'être soldat.

**&&&&.**

Trois jours plus tard Dame Eléonore et son fils faisaient une entrée triomphante dans le château préparé comme pour une grande fête, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, et après avoir traversé le village sous les acclamations des habitants de toute la région heureux de les revoir et qui les suivirent, formant un long cortège.

Leur maître, qu'ils détestaient tous, était mourant ils le savaient et pour eux c'était une nouvelle ère qui s'ouvrait, pleine d'espoir.

Ils avaient toutes les raisons de se réjouir.

Et Kylsith, que ses conseillers, pas très courageux, avaient éviter de prévenir en pensant que de toutes manières il allait passer de vie à trépas d'un moment à l'autre, s'étouffait de rage dans sa chambre désertée par tous, sauf par un vieux serviteur qui regardait par la fenêtre et lui racontait tout par le menu..

Il faisait déjà partit du passé.

Et n'ayant même plus la force de hurler ne serait-ce que de souffrance, il s'éteignit deux jours après, au grand soulagement de tout un peuple qui ne versa pas une larme.

**&&&&.**

Aucun des six amis n'assista à l'entrée au château du nouveau seigneur, ils préféraient se faire discrets, en plus Draco et Neville n'y auraient mit les pieds pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se retrouver face au capitaine, rien que l'idée leur provoquait des angoisses.

**&&&&.**

Puis ce fut le début du printemps, la pluie arriva et la nature reverdit.

Et les orages s'annoncèrent.

Ne voulant pas courir pour rien jusqu'au plateau à la moindre alerte, à tour de rôle l'un d'entre eux guettait pour repérer le plus gros, celui qui leur donnerait le plus de chance de rentrer.

**&&&&.**

Et un jour, sur les coups de midi, alors qu'un beau soleil brillait et que rien ne le laissait présager, le ciel fut brusquement assombrit par de gros nuages noirs, qui avançaient rapidement, accompagnés d'un roulement de tonnerre impressionnant et de bourrasques de vent violentes.

Severus qui s'était levé dés qu'il l'avait entendu pour sortir et aller observer le ciel revint au bout de deux minutes.

« C'est un gros orage qui arrive, je crois que c'est l'occasion que nous attendions, il faut aller tenter notre chance! Annonça t-il d'une voix pressante.

**&&&&.**

A demi courant, à demi marchant, ils se rendirent sur le plateau où ils arrivèrent trempés jusqu'aux os, une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur eux.

« Tous à vos places! Ordonna Severus.

Aussitôt Draco et Harry se placèrent de part et d'autre de la haute tige de métal, les autres les entourant à environ trois mètres de distance, et se saisirent des baguettes de noisetier reliées à la tige par les fils de cuivre.

Des éclairs traversaient presque sans arrêt le ciel et se rapprochaient.

Le cœur de l'orage allait passer juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Concentrez-vous! Cria le maître potion pour dominer le bruit du vent encore plus violent sur le plateau dénudé...amassez la magie qui est en vous.

Draco et Harry se fixèrent et se sourirent, les yeux dans les yeux ils réunirent toutes leurs forces, retourner à Poudlard était ce qu'ils souhaitaient du plus profond d'eux.

Ils tendirent leurs baguettes l'un vers l'autre, concentrés à l'extrême, et Harry crû voir une lumière bleuté apparaître au bout de leurs baguettes.

Leurs puissance magique était là.

Mais ce fut très bref, au même instant, et comme attiré par cette énergie, un éclair frappa la tige qui crépita, le puissant courant électrique descendit le long du métal, se sépara pour suivre les fils de cuivre et parvint aux baguettes, les deux énergies se rencontrèrent et se heurtèrent dans une explosion et une onde de choc les jeta tous au sol.

Tout cela fut simultané et ne se passa en réalité qu'en une fraction de seconde, et ce fut le noir total.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il réalisa presque aussitôt qu'il était couché sur un lit et il reconnut immédiatement les lieux.

L'infirmerie de Poudlar!

Ils avaient réussit, ils étaient de retour chez eux.

Il se redressa en position assise et regarda autour de lui.

Les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Draco et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, c'était enfin lui, vraiment lui.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de lui, et là il le détailla longuement avec amour, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Puis brusquement une inquiétude lui vint, comment être sûr qu'ils étaient tous bien revenu avec lui?

Et si ce n'était que leurs corps qui étaient là?

Pourquoi n'ouvraient-ils pas les yeux?

Avec angoisse il se pencha sur le blond.

« Draco?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	21. Chapter 21

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 21.**

**&&&&.**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et son regard s'accrocha aussitôt à celui de Harry.

« Nous avons réussit! Sourit ce dernier...nous sommes à Poudlard.

Le blond ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il leva une main à hauteur de ses yeux et l'examina.

« C'est bien toi! Murmura le brun.

Le regard de Draco revint sur lui, un regard où il y avait comme une légère angoisse.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit? Reprit Harry sans le quitter des yeux...'_ répètes-moi ces mots quand nous serons à Poudlard'_...

Le blond fit un léger signe de tête pour opiner.

« Alors voilà! Continua le brun dont toute l'expression devint sérieuse, concentrée, il ressentait si fort ce qu'il allait dire...je t'aime Draco Malfoy, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir me contenter de n'être que ton ami, et je serais le plus heureux du monde si tu voulais bien me répondre enfin, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas le faire...à moins que tu ais décidé de me rendre dingue à force d'attendre.

Tout en lui reflétait des sentiments véritables et le blond le ressentit très bien.

Cette fois il sourit en voyant la lueur d'attente inquiète qui s'était allumée dans les yeux verts.

« Tu ne devais pas te rattraper sur quelque chose dés que nous serions ici? Fit-il doucement.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement et le cœur battant fort il se pencha sur lui tout en venant poser une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa, tandis qu'il approchait lentement son visage du sien.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu ce moment! Souffla t-il.

Draco posa une main sur sa nuque et leurs bouches s'unirent enfin.

Même un tremblement de terre ne les aurait pas fait se séparer.

**&&&&.**

Réveillé Blaise s'assit au bord de son lit en même temps que Ron qui se trouvait dans celui d'à côté, se retrouvant ainsi face à face et se détaillant, presque intimidés.

« Ça me fait tout drôle! Murmura le Serpentard.

« T'es déçu? S'inquiéta aussitôt le rouquin...tu préférais...

« Mais t'es crétin ou quoi? Le coupa Blaise qui d'un bond lui sauta dessus et le renversa en arrière, s'allongeant sur lui...comment je pourrais être déçu? C'est toujours toi que j'ai cherché sous ton autre apparence, même quand nous faisions l'amour il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir chacun des traits de ton visage.

Il se tu et lui sourit.

« Ça me fait drôle parce que je n'ai plus besoin de fermer les yeux, c'est vraiment toi, enfin...je crois que c'est tes cheveux roux qui me manquaient le plus! S'amusa t-il.

Ron sourit lui aussi.

« Moi je retrouve le Serpentard qui m'a toujours fait craquer...je t'aime tu sais.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Severus, réveillé lui aussi, était allé s'asseoir près de Neville qui ouvrait à peine les yeux.

Et ce dernier se sentit brusquement gêné en croisant les yeux noirs, il ne sut que dire, saisit par l'appréhension que leur retour à Poudlard ait tout changé pour le maître de potion.

Celui-ci perçut très bien la crainte dans les yeux bruns.

« Je suis là et je serais toujours là si tu le veux! Fit-il à mi-voix.

Neville se redressa et se jeta à son cou.

« J'ai eut peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi! Murmura t-il la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule.

Severus caressa tendrement ses cheveux d'une main.

« Nous n'en avons jamais parlé encore mais ici les choses ne pourront pas...

« Je sais! Le coupa Neville qui s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder...un professeur n'a pas le droit de fréquenter un élève, nous allons devoir garder le secret, c'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

« Oui! Répondit le maître de potion en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens...ce ne sera pas facile, tu crois pouvoir le supporter?

Le Gryffondor sourit.

« Pour être avec toi je suis prêt à tout endurer, nous trouverons bien des moments pour être ensemble...et puis il n'y en a plus que pour quelques mois, mes études sont bientôt finies et après...

Il s'interrompit en rougissant.

« Et après? L'incita Severus.

« Et après je...je voudrais bien vivre avec toi, je veux plus jamais te quitter.

Le maître de potion sourit.

« Comment refuser une offre aussi tentante?

Neville ferma les yeux, le visage tendu vers lui, et le sourire de Severus s'agrandit, il aimait cette façon qu'il avait de lui réclamer un baiser.

Baiser qu'il lui donna bien volontiers.

**&&&&.**

Un « HUM » retentissant fit sursauter les trois couples qui se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Severus pesta intérieurement.

Il venait d'être surprit en train d'embrasser Neville par Dumbledore en personne.

Pour la discrétion c'était raté, heureusement Pomfresh n'était pas avec lui et il se dit qu'au moins avec le vieux directeur il pourrait s'expliquer.

Le regard que lui jeta d'ailleurs ce dernier indiquait clairement que c'était ce qu'il voulait lui aussi.

Mais dans l'immédiat il leur fit part de sa joie de les revoir.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé? Nous vous avons retrouvé inconscient au bord du lac et depuis il nous a été impossible de vous réveiller, nous étions très inquiets.

« Alors nos hôtes n'ont pas fait le voyage inverse! Fit lentement Severus...c'est ce que je pensais.

« Vos hôtes? S'étonna Dumbledore...racontez-moi cela.

Le maître de potion commença son récit.

**&&&&.**

« C'est une aventure extraordinaire qui vous est arrivé! S'exclama le vieux directeur qui porta un regard désolé sur Neville et Draco...je suis navré par ce qui vous est arrivé, la perversité des hommes est quelques fois au-dessus de toute compréhension, et je ne porterais pas de jugement sur le fait que vous ayez fait justice...pour être honnête je pense que j'en aurais fait autant...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et les détailla l'un après l'autre avec un regard malicieux.

« Mais j'ai la nette impression que beaucoup de choses ont changées entre vous, je me trompe?

Petit sourire un peu gêné de la part de tous qui firent non de la tête et le regard de Dumbledore se fixa sur Severus.

« Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion...venez avec moi.

Poussant un soupir intérieur le maître de potion obéit.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard le retour de tous fut accueillit par des cris de joie, chacun dans leurs salle commune, où tous, suspendus à leurs lèvres, écoutèrent leur histoire.

Et Hermione ne fut pas particulièrement surprise quand elle apprit pour Ron et Blaise, il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était aperçut de l'attrait qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard.

Elle fut beaucoup plus étonnée quand Harry, qui voulait tout de suite mettre les choses au point pour que tout soit bien clair, leur parla de Draco.

Là elle n'avait rien vu venir, mais le brun et le rouquin semblaient si heureux qu'elle le fut aussi pour eux, ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis et elle avait énormément d'affection pour eux, leur bonheur comptait avant tout.

Tous les autres Gryffondor restèrent assez dubitatifs devant ces nouvelles, ils ne savaient trop quoi en penser.

**&&&&.**

Les Serpentard réagirent à peu près comme les Gryffondor, sauf Pansy qui, tout comme Hermione, fut heureuse pour ses amis, elle avait un grand sens de l'observation et il y avait déjà un bout de temps qu'elle avait comprit ce que Draco éprouvait pour Harry.

A l'inverse elle fut étonnée que Blaise soit avec Ron, elle n'avait rien vu venir de ce côté-là, mais cela ne la gêna pas.

**&&&&.**

Pour Neville et Severus seule Pansy, Hermione et Dumbledore furent mit au courant, et là les deux filles en restèrent aussi bête l'une que l'autre, jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'esprit que ces deux-là puissent finir ensemble.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule chose qui fut gardé totalement secrète, la nuit de cauchemar qu'avaient endurés Neville et Draco, le vieux directeur fut le seul à savoir.

Lui, Harry, Severus, Ron et Blaise gardèrent le silence absolu sur cet épisode.

Leurs deux amis avaient suffisamment endurés d'horreurs, pas la peine de risquer que cette histoire parvienne aux oreilles de personnes mal-intentionnées et qui pourraient par méchanceté les blesser par des sous-entendus à ce sujet.

**&&&&.**

Au fil des jours tout le monde s'habitua à voir Harry avec Draco et Ron avec Blaise, il y eut bien quelques commentaires désagréables, souvent moqueurs, mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid aux deux couples qui les ignoraient, et peu à peu il n'y en eut plus.

Ce qui étonna le plus fut de voir Draco prendre systématiquement la défense de Neville quand qui que ce soit l'importunait.

Ce dernier avait toujours été en butte, à cause de sa maladresse et de sa timidité, aux quolibets et moqueries de la part de certains, en général quand Harry et Ron n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Mais maintenant le premier à les remettre vertement en place c'était Draco lui-même, il ne supportait plus qu'on s'en prenne à Neville, il y avait comme un lien particulier entre eux, il ne pouvait oublier comme ce dernier s'était occupé de lui cette nuit horrible malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui-même.

C'était un comportement étrange aux yeux de tous vu que les Serpentard n'avaient jamais été les derniers pour agresser le timide Gryffondor.

Mais pour une raison inconnue tout avait changé et les enquiquineurs l'apprirent rapidement à leurs dépends, le blond n'avait rien perdu de sa verve à l'ironie mordante qui touchait toujours en plein dans le mille et faisait mal, et ils en firent les frais.

Neville n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille et heureux, même si il ne pouvait vivre son amour que caché.

**&&&&.**

Si Draco fut pratiquement immédiatement rassuré sur les sentiments bien réels de Harry à son égard, il se passa un certain temps avant que leur liaison ne devienne vraiment effective.

Durant plus de deux mois elle resta platonique.

Le blond avait pourtant envie d'aller plus loin, mais malgré lui, dés que les caresses du brun devenaient trop précises il se crispait à tel point que tout désir disparaissait, remplacé par de l'angoisse et presque au bord des larmes parce qu'il pensait le décevoir.

A chaque fois Harry déployait toute sa tendresse et son amour pour le rassurer, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

Et en effet au cours du troisième mois ils purent enfin concrétiser.

Cela se passa au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le brun s'offrant totalement à Draco, s'abandonnant sans faire un geste, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et ne l'incitant que par des mots en le voyant hésiter par instant, ému par ses gestes maladroits et la crainte qu'il avait sans cesse de lui faire mal.

Après l'épreuve endurée, dans sa tête, il associait l'amour physique à la douleur et non au plaisir.

Mais atteint le point de non-retour Harry se chargea de lui prouver le contraire, et rien ne le rendit plus heureux que d'entendre ses cris de plaisir quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

Draco avait surmonté ses angoisses et ce fut un couple encore plus amoureux, si c'était possible qui redescendit de la tour.

**&&&&.**

Neville lui mit moins de temps pour passer à l'acte, un mois.

Lors d'une petite escapade à deux, en fin de semaine, Severus sut parfaitement l'amener à se laisser aller.

Il voulait que ce soit une première fois pour lui, ce qui était le cas pour son corps, et le maître de potion ne se consacra qu'à son plaisir à lui, il fallait qu'il oublie sa triste expérience dans ce domaine, c'était important pour qu'il se reconstruise et retrouve toute sa libido.

Et entre ses bras Neville y parvint, après un instant d'appréhension il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son compagnon, gémissant sous sa bouche et ses mains expertes, amoureux fou il passa une première nuit qu'il n'oublia jamais.

Par la suite, comme Severus lui avait dit, petit à petit dans sa mémoire son triste cauchemar en devint un, un simple mauvais rêve que le maître de potion pouvait chasser d'un seul sourire.

**&&&&.**

Pour Draco ce fut pareil, à la longue ce ne fut plus qu'un mauvais rêve grâce à l'amour dont l'entourait Harry, et quand ils quittèrent Poudlard ce fut pour emménager ensemble.

Ron et Blaise, Severus et Neville en firent autant.

**&&&&.**

Le règne du nouveau maître de Kylsith dura cinquante ans.

Intelligent, innovateur et homme de cœur il en fit une période heureuse, sans histoire, et prospère pour tous, il ne sut jamais qu'il était en réalité le fils du capitaine, ce fut un secret bien gardé, autrement sa légitimité et celle de sa descendance aurait été remise en question.

Son épouse, qu'il adorait et avec laquelle il vécut très heureux, lui donna trois fils et deux filles.

Le capitaine devint 1er conseiller et vécut une longue histoire d'amour avec Dame Éléonore, amour qui dura vingt ans, jusqu'à leur mort qui advient à quelques mois d'intervalle.

**&&&&.**

Leurs hôtes ne se souvinrent jamais de rien et ne parvinrent jamais à comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Que faisaient-ils endormit sur ce plateau et sous une pluie battante?

Et puis c'était quoi cette immense tige de métal et ses fils de cuivre qui traînaient par terre?

Que faisaient ces deux soldats avec eux?

Incapables de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit ils étaient retournés au village et les deux soldats au château, apprenant ainsi qu'ils étaient maintenant de corvée à l'écurie alors qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été gardes à la porte cinq minutes avant, mais ils en furent ravit.

Et ils eurent beau se creuser la tête jamais aucun d'entre eux ne se rappela le plus petit souvenir.

Pour les jumeaux il valait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux qu'ils ne se souviennent pas.

Le maître forgeron fut sidéré plus tard par tout ce que lui raconta son petit apprentis, c'était lui-même qui avait forgé les tiges et les fils de cuivre.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fait une chose pareille?

Question parmi tant d'autre qui resta sans réponse.

**&&&&.**

**Fin.**

**&&&&.**

**Voilà encore une de finie, ça me fait toujours aussi drôle quand je termine une fic lol.**

**En tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir suivit.**

**Bisous à vous.**


End file.
